From Tennis With Love
by Yua Antara SN
Summary: Kehabisan uang bulanan, Naruto ditawari Kiba untuk menjadi petugas pengambil bola di lapangan tenis. Kesalahan saat mengambil bola membuat Naruto harus bertemu lagi dengan salah satu pemain tenis yang sudah terlebih dahulu mempesona dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke. Warning: Shounen Ai, Boys Love, SasuNaru, Mild Language, Feel free to leave this page! Multi Chapters : Ch 7 END (29/04/2016)
1. Chapter 1

**From Tennis With Love**

Disclaimer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama & Humor.

Rating : T, K+

Pairing : SasuNaru (Sasuke X Naruto)

Warning : AU, Multi chapters, Typos, OOC, Mild Language, Boys Love Sasuke X Naruto, Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already.

Summary : Kehabisan uang bulanan, Naruto ditawari Kiba untuk menjadi petugas pengambil bola di lapangan tenis. Kesalahan saat mengambil bola membuat Naruto harus bertemu lagi dengan salah satu pemain tenis tampan yang sudah terlebih dahulu mempesona dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke. _Warning: Shounen Ai, Boys Love, SasuNaru, Mild Language, Feel free to leave this page!_

 _._

.

.

 **ENJOY**

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Naruto menidurkan kepala dengan lemas di atas meja tempat duduknya. Hari ini lagi-lagi ia harus memilih untuk berjalan kaki menuju sekolah yang jaraknya hampir satu kilo meter dari kost-kostannya. Salahkan guru fisikanya yang tiba-tiba saja memberi ultimatum wajib bagi semua murid untuk membeli dua modul sekaligus dan berakhirlah ia harus merelakan uang bulanan yang akhirnya habis sebelum gaji dari tempat kerja sampingan diterima lagi.

"Oi... Naruto! Sampai kapan kau mau lemas seperti itu?" Kiba, sahabat Naruto menatap jengah ke arah Naruto yang masih setia tertidur lemas seperti belum makan tiga hari tiga malam.

Naruto mendengus, "Uang bulananku habis lagi. Ini semua gara-gara Kabuto- _sensei_ dan modul sialan itu." Kepala pirang itu berbalik, menghadap Kiba. "Dan hari ini aku harus berjalan kaki dan pulang pun begitu. Kau pikir aku tak kehabisan tenaga, huh?"

Kiba memutar bola matanya, "Bukankah Gaara selalu menawarkan jasa antar jemput dengan motornya? Kenapa kau malah menolak?" Pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di pipinya itu tidak habis pikir juga, kenapa si bocah pirang ini selalu menolak bantuan dari Gaara?

"Cih, bicaramu gampang sekali Kiba. Arah rumah Gaara dan kost-kostanku berlawanan. Biarpun dia sahabat baikku tapi, tetap saja aku tak tega kalau tiap hari harus diantar jemput." Bibir _plum_ milik Naruto mencibir, "Lagian dibanding Gaara, apa gunanya kau Kiba? Sahabat tak berguna dan tega melihat sahabat sendiri menderita. Padahal kita searah."

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari Kiba, "Jangan salahkan aku Naru- _chan_ , rumahku kan hanya berapa meter dari sekolah. Buat apa membawa kendaraan?" Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan tengkuk Naruto.

Naruto semakin memajukan bibir bawahnya, "Kiba kau sialan _ttebayo_! Setidaknya sesekali kau membawa motor untuk menolong sahabat terbaik mu yang sangat... sangat menderita ini." Ia mendesah berat lalu menatap Kiba dengan tatapan memelas super.

"Tsk! Oke...Oke... Aku bantu dan jangan pasang muka memelasmu itu!" Dengusan kesal terdengar, "Kau tahu pertandingan tenis wembolden* se-Konoha yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi?"

Naruto mengangguk malas. Tidak begitu antusias. Yang dibutuhkan dirinya kan pekerjaan, untuk apa membahas pertandingan tenis segala?

"Nah, Hana- _nee_ salah satu _staff_ disana. Mereka masih membutuhkan beberapa _ball person_ lagi. Kau berminat?" Jelas Kiba hati-hati, berusaha agar Naruto bisa mengerti. Maklum, sahabatnya ini terkenal lambat berpikir.

"...Huh?! _Ball_ apa tadi? _Ball_ peron?"

Nah benarkan? Naruto memang lamban? Kesal, Kiba menjitak kepala Naruto gemas.

" _Ball person_ bodoh... _Ball person_! Itu loh petugas yang memungut bola. Mengerti tidak?!"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, jitakan Kiba cukup keras untuk membuatnya mengerti dan ia tidak mau dijitak lagi.

"Jasa kita disewa perjam dengan bayaran lumayan besar. Aku juga ikut, hitung-hitung tambahan uang jajan, sekalian tambahan untuk orang malang sepertimu." Lanjut Kiba, iris cokelat miliknya menatap penuh sindiran ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mendengus mendengar kata orang malang tapi, sedetik kemudian tersenyum cerah, "Aku mau Kiba, bilang pada Hana- _nee_ ya." Ia langsung berdiri dan memeluk Kiba erat, "Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik, _ttebayo_!"

"Lalu aku sahabat terburukmu, Naruto?"

Suara penuh intimidasi membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Kiba dan menatap horor pemilik suara, Gaara, yang tengah berdiri di depan mereka berdua dengan tangan bersedekap dada, mengeluarkan aura kelam yang kuat.

Tawa gugup Naruto terdengar, "...Bu-bukan seperti itu Gaara. Kau ju-"

"Kau juga sahabat terbaik Naruto jika, kau mengantar dia pulang hari ini." Kiba memotong cepat ucapan Naruto.

"Kiba!" Naruto mengertak keras, "Aku tidak bilang seperti itu _ttebayo_!" Ia segera berbalik menghadap Gaara, "Gaara jangan perca-"

"Loh Naruto? Bukankah tadi kau mengeluh kehabisan tenaga karena hari ini harus datang dan pulang dengan berjalan kaki lagi?" Kiba langsung memasang wajah penuh rasa iba ketika wajahnya menghadap kearah Gaara. " Kasihan dia Gaara, dia sudah seperti ini dari seminggu lalu."

Naruto mengumpat kesal. Kiba sengaja! Benar-benar sengaja, ia kan baru seperti ini dari dua hari lalu?

"Naruto..." Nada berat penuh bahaya terdengar dari suara Gaara, Naruto memandang patah-patah ke arah Gaara. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang hari ini."

Melihat itu Kiba tertawa keras, apalagi Naruto kehilangan kata-kata karena aura intimidasi Gaara.

"Kiba sialan! Kau bukan sahabat baikku lagi, _ttebayo_!"

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Kening Naruto berkerut kesal, sambil menunggu Gaara di depan kos-kosannya. Salahkan mulut ember Kiba dan protektifnya Gaara terhadap dirinya. Dia harus menunggu Gaara sore ini untuk mengantar ke lapangan tenis Konohagakure, jangan lupa kalau Gaara juga memaksa mengantar pulang. Entah Naruto harus bersyukur karena mempunyai sahabat seperti Gaara atau tidak. Hanya karena dulu, ia satu-satunya murid yang berani mendekati Gaara dan mengajak berbicara, Gaara langsung menganggap Naruto sebagai sahabat, kakak, adik, paman, bibi, ibu, bapak, pokoknya Gaara merangkap semua. Protektif berlebihan! Begini tidak boleh, begitu tidak boleh! Yeah, Gaara bisa lebih cerewet dari nenek-nenek yang suka bergosip. Naruto jadi berpikir, apa Gaara bakal serempong ini bila punya kekasih nanti?

"Naruto..." Seperti biasa suara _bass_ Gaara mengagetkan Naruto. "Kau menunggu lama?" Dengan gerak cepat Gaara sudah berdiri tepat di depan Naruto.

"Tidak juga... Kita sebaiknya pergi sekarang, rapat antar _staff_ dimulai dua puluh menit lagi, Gaara."

Mengangguk mengerti, Gaara lalu bergegas memakaikan _helm_ di kepala Naruto lalu mengaitkan tali _helm_ tersebut sampai berbunyi klik.

"Gaara, aku bisa pakai sendiri, _ttebayo!_ " Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yeah dan membiarkan kau tidak mengaitkan talinya, terakhir dilepas dan kau membuang _helm itu_." Gaara mengetuk pelan _helm_ yang sudah terpasang di kepala Naruto, "Keselamatanmu lebih penting, Naruto."

Naruto memutar bola mata jengah, lihat? Masalah sepele saja sudah dibesar-besarkan. Jangankan pakai _helm_ , kadang Gaara malah datang ke kost-kostannya pagi-pagi hanya untuk menyetrika dan mengancingi baju yang telah dipakai Naruto dengan alasan Naruto selalu ke sekolah dengan tampilan lebih buruk dari preman.

"Kenapa malah bengong Naruto? Bukannya dua puluh menit lagi kita terlambat?"

Tersadar, Naruto mengangguk cepat segera menaikan diri ke motor milik Gaara.

Butuh tujuh belas menit bagi Gaara dan Naruto untuk sampai di lapangan Konohagakure. Begitu sampai pandangan Naruto langsung tertuju pada Kiba dan kakaknya -Hana- yang terlihat gusar berdiri di pintu masuk stadion tenis.

"...Kiba... _Nee_ _chan_... _Gomen ne_ aku terlambat." Naruto memamerkan cengiran lebar, segera berlari menghampiri Kiba dan Hana, akibatnya Gaara pun jadi ikutan berlari kecil mengikuti Naruto.

"Naruto..." Nafas Gaara sedikit tersenggal-senggal, "...Kau lupa membuka _helm_."

Naruto memegang kepala kemudian terkekeh pelan. Gaara hanya mendengus lalu membukakan _helm_ tersebut.

"Kenapa kau selalu lupa hal sepele, sih?"

Hanya tawa kecil yang diberikan Naruto pada Gaara sebagai jawaban, ia membiarkan Gaara membukakan _helm_ tersebut. Begitu selesai dibuka, Naruto merasakan nyeri di kepalanya, satu jitakan mendarat dengan mulus.

Ulah Hana.

"...Sakit _Nee chan_..." Naruto meringgis sambil mengelus bekas jitakan tersebut yang sedikit lagi mungkin akan muncul benjolan. "Kenapa Gaara tidak dijitak juga?" Naruto mencicit perlahan sambil memajukan bibir.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Gaara- _kun_! Itu hanya berlaku untuk keterlambatan mu, bodoh." Suara Hana terdengar kesal, "Sekarang bergegas keruangan ganti." Satu tarikan kasar Hana mengejutkan Naruto.

Mereka bertiga ditambahkan Gaara berlari-lari kecil menuju ruang _staff_. Gaara? Jangan bertanya lagi, tentu saja Gaara ikut masuk menjadi _ball person_ dengan alasan ingin mengawasi Naruto dan Kiba. Naruto dan Kiba meringgis, mereka kan bukan bayi lagi yang harus selalu diawasi. Tapi, hitung-hitung Gaara bisa berguna sebagai penengah disaat Hana memarahi mereka.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Naruto mempercepat langkah kaki, mengikuti Kiba dan Gaara yang telah lebih dahulu masuk ke lapangan. Rapat tadi berlangsung tiga puluh menit lebih, kurang lebih menjelaskan tugas-tugas _ball person_. Naruto yakin semenjak otak Gaara itu jenius, sekali dijelaskan pasti langsung mengerti. Beda dengan dirinya dan Kiba, walau Hana - _nee_ sudah menjelaskan sampai berbusapun mereka tak mengerti. Yang Naruto pahami ya, tugas _ball person_ itu cuma memungut bola, memberikan bola untuk di servis pemain dan menyerahkan handuk bagi pemain ketika mereka membutuhkan atau beristirahat sebentar. Lebih baik tahu sedikit kan, dari pada tidak sama sekali?

Yosh! Naruto berjanji akan bekerja sebaik-baiknya demi uang tambahan dan demi lima mangkuk ramen!

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti ketika mendengar bunyi bola yang terpantul dilantai. Pandangan matanya menangkap seorang pemain muda sedang men- _dribble_ bola tenis tersebut dengan reket melekat ditangan. Pemuda tinggi semampai, mungkin seumuran dengan dirinya, berbadan atletis, berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut hitam yang terlihat indah dan terawat. Naruto seolah terhipnotis, ia terus memandangi pemuda tersebut sampai pemuda itu menoleh dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

' _Shit_! Dia tampan _ttebayo!_ ' Naruto mengerutu dalam hati.

"NARUTO!" Kiba setengah berteriak sambil berlari kearah Naruto, "Kau bodoh! _Ball_ _person_ sudah harus masuk lapangan." Kiba menjewer telinga kanan Naruto,"Kenapa malah kau masih mematung disini, huh?!"

Naruto tertawa kecil sambil mengosok tengkuknya, kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas. Kiba sendiri bersusah payah menyeret Naruto masuk ke lapangan, sedangkan mata biru itu tak lepas dari petenis muda dengan mata hitam pekat yang juga tetap menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Uchiha Sasuke.

Nama petenis muda yang saat ini tengah bertanding dan orang yang sama yang tadi dijumpai Naruto. Petenis yang telah masuk dalam peringkat lima besar se-dunia dalam kurun waktu dua tahun. Salah satu petenis unggulan Konoha saat ini. Kira-kira itulah yang dia dengar, sebelum Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke lapangan.

Naruto memilih untuk lebih memfokuskan diri ke lapangan, daripada mengamati pemuda tampan yang sedang sibuk mengembalikan bola lawan itu.

Ya, saat ini masih berlangsung pertandingan. Sasuke telah meraih _set_ pertama dengan skor 6-2, sekarang berlangsung _set_ kedua, Sasuke sudah meraih poin 5-1 dan servis sedang dilakukan oleh lawan. Naruto menjadi _ball person_ di pinggir lapangan.

Naruto sangat bersyukur ia bukan pemungut bola yang duduk di samping net. Kalau tidak konsentrasinya bakal seratus persen terganggu. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat sekarang saja, walaupun Sasuke sedang membelakangi, aura ketampanan Sasuke masih menyeruak. Parahnya lagi saat ini peluh sudah membasahi tubuh Sasuke dan lihat, otot-otot bisep terlatih tercetak dimana-mana, seolah-olah memanggil-manggil minta disentuh oleh otot-otot itu.

 _Double shit_ buat Uchiha Sasuke hari ini!

Naruto yakin dia bukan lagi bi saat ini, tapi _gay_! Hanya karena otot-otot Uchiha Sasuke saat berkeringat? _Damn_! Waktu ia mengaku bi saja sudah diceramahi berjam-jam oleh Gaara, apalagi _gay_? Gaara pasti berceramah sampai berminggu-minggu. Bukan Gaara tidak suka hubungan seperti itu, hanya saja Gaara terlalu takut Naruto dikucilkan atau di _bully_ oleh mereka yang masih berpikiran kalau hubungan seperti itu masih aneh atau bahkan menjijikan.

Suara gemuruh pertanda kekecewaan penonton mengagetkan Naruto dari khayalan tentang otot-otot Sasuke dan kemungkinan ceramahan panjang apa yang akan diberikan Gaara nanti.

Pengembalian bola Uchiha Sasuke gagal melewati net, hal yang menyebabkan suara riuh penonton tadi. Padahal tinggal satu poin dan Sasuke memenangkan pertandingan.

Tersadar kalau bola yang gagal tadi, dipukul cukup keras sehingga terpantul dan bergulir kearah belakang, Naruto segera berlari ingin memungut bola yang kebetulan menuju ke arahnya.

Naruto kembali gagal fokus.

Sasuke juga berjalan mendekat kearahnya, mungkin mau meminta handuk pada _ball person_ lain yang juga berdiri di belakang.

Tak mau melewatkan kesempatan, Naruto memilih mencuri-curi pandang, melihat wajah Sasuke yang tengah meneteskan keringat.

Bahkan keringat Sasuke seperti terlihat _sparkling._

 _Kamisama!_ Dia terlalu tampan _ttebayo_! Sadar dengan pikiran sendiri, Naruto menggeleng kepala keras berusaha untuk tetap fokus, lalu membungkuk untuk memungut bola.

Tapi sayang, Naruto salah memprediksi langkah kaki, karena fokus yang belum sepenuhnya kembali dan kaki kirinya malah berhasil menendang bola itu semakin menjauh.

 _Triple shit!_ Kali ini untuk kaki bodoh yang tidak bisa diajak kerja sama.

Naruto segera berlari mengejar bola yang sekarang malah bergulir menjauh.

BRUUKK...

Merasa menabrak tembok besar dan kehilangan keseimbangan, Naruto menutup mata erat-erat membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh.

"Eh?" Iris biru milik Naruto mengerjap bingung, heran tidak merasa sakit. Perlahan-lahan membuka iris biru milik lebih lebar.

Oh wow! Jantungnya sedang menabuh drum.

Demi _Kami-sama!_ Ia dan Sasuke terjatuh dengan posisi sangat ambigu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia jatuh menimpa Sasuke. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, Naruto bersumpah hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke bisa dirasakan wajahnya! Dan lihat ada tato berbentuk tiga _tomoe_ di leher jenjang itu.

Segera tersadar, Naruto beranjak bangun tapi, gagal paham dengan tubuh sendiri, kenapa disaat seperti ini ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali? Salahkan mata hitam Sasuke yang begitu mempesona, seolah menahan untuk tidak bergerak.

Suara bisik-bisik penonton membuat Naruto merasa ada sedikit kekuatan, ia segera menarik badan menjauh.

"...Eh?" Sekali lagi Naruto mengerjap bingung dilatar belakangi wajah bodohnya. Demi apa, ia merasa seperti ditarik kembali seolah-olah ingin tetap diposisi itu? Naruto mengedarkan pandangan kearah tangannya.

Tangan _tan_ itu ditarik dan diremas kuat oleh Sasuke.

"...A...ano... Ma-Maaf Uchiha- _san_? Bisa tolong le-lepaskan ta-tanganmu?" Naruto mengigit lidah. Tadi kaki bodohnya yang tidak bisa bekerja sama, sekarang malah ia benar-benar merasa semakin terlihat bodoh dengan gaya bicara yang gagap.

"Uchiha- _san_? Pertandingan harus segera dimulai." Ia mencoba berbicara seramah mungkin saat Sasuke masih menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"...Kau..." Suara Sasuke terdengar.

Ah Suaranya saja bahkan sangat indah! Naruto yakin itu suara terindah yang pernah didengar! Menggelengkan kepala keras berusaha menghilangkan pikiran yang sudah kemana-mana, Naruto kini menelan ludah keras dan berusaha menenangkan debaran jantung. Ia yakin Sasuke bahkan bisa mendengar tegukan dan debaran jantungnya saat ini.

Seolah tersadar, Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan itu. Membiarkan Naruto berdiri. Beberapa _ball person_ bahkan berlari kearah mereka untuk membantu termasuk Gaara. Iris hijau itu menatap Naruto penuh kecemasan layaknya ibu-ibu yang mendapati anaknya baru saja di culik. Naruto hanya tertawa hambar dan membiarkan Gaara membersihkan debu dipakaiannya, lalu mengedarkan pandangan kearah Kiba yang kini menatap dengan tatapan tajam menusuk dan mulut berkomat-kamit, Naruto yakin, Kiba saat ini sedang menyebut segala jenis nama makhluk di kebun binatang dengan pita spesial sebagai hadiah untuk dirinya.

"Setelah ini temui aku di ruanganku!"

Naruto merasa kiamat saja begitu mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Naruto berdiri di depan ruang ganti pemain, lebih tepatnya ruang ganti Uchiha Sasuke. Giginya tak berhenti mengigiti kuku-kukunya, semakin memikirkan kemungkinan yang dilakukan Sasuke begitu melihat dirinya, ia malah gugup menjadi-jadi.

Awalnya dia ingin sekali mengajak Kiba tapi Hana- _nee_ menahan dengan alasan ia harus bertanggung jawab untuk kesalahan sendiri. Dan Kiba, malah sempat-sempat menakut-nakuti.

Gaara? Oh tidak! Gaara sudah lebih dahulu dicoret oleh Naruto. Yang ada Gaara yang bakalan ditenangkan. Untung saja dengan bujukan kalau ia akan pulang tanpa lecet apapun barulah Gaara membiarkan Naruto pergi.

Yeah, dengar-dengar dari Hana- _nee_ sih, Sasuke itu bermulut tajam dan kalau lawan bicaranya tidak tahan, bisa-bisa arena tinju dadakan dibangun.

Mencoba menenangkan diri, Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengepalkan tangan erat lalu mengetuk perlahan pintu di depannya.

"Uzumaki- _san_?" Suara pria berambut perak dengan masker menyambut begitu pintu terbuka. "Sasuke sudah menunggumu. Masuklah."

Naruto mengangguk perlahan, "...Naruto saja..Terima Kasih... Um..."

"Kakashi... Hatake Kakashi..."

"..Ya... Terima kasih Kakashi- _san_."

Pria itu tersenyum, kemudian menoleh ke belakang, "Sasuke? Naruto- _san_ sudah disini." Kakashi kembali menatap Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu Naruto- _san_. Rukun-rukunlah dengan Sasuke."

Belum sempat Naruto menahan Kakashi, pria berambut perak itu sudah menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri kaku.

Oh! Kali ini ia pasti dipecat dan tidak mendapat bayaran. Selamat tinggal bayaran, selamat datang kembali jalan kaki. Naruto meringgis memikirkan nasip malangnya.

"...Kau..."

Suara bariton yang tadi terdengar indah, sekarang malah terdengar seperti nyanyian maut.

Menghembuskan nafas sekali lagi, Naruto membalikan badan patah-patah ke arah Sasuke.

"...Selamat sore, Uchiha- _san_..."

Sasuke mendengus, "Katakan apa mau mu?"

"...Huh?!" Seketika gugup Naruto hilang diganti dengan wajah bingung. Bukankah dia yang harus bertanya apa maksud Sasuke memintanya kesini? Walau sudah jelas sih untuk mengomeli dan berakhir dengan dipecat.

Pemuda raven itu berdecak kesal, "Kau salah satu fans fanatikku, kan?"

"...Maaf saya tidak mengerti Uchiha- _san_." Naruto semakin mengerjap bingung, menggaruk kening kanannya yang mendadak terasa gatal.

Naruto melangkah mundur ketika Sasuke mendekatkan langkah.

Jujur tatapan tajam Sasuke saat ini terasa menakutkan.

"Katakan! Apa kau menyamar menjadi _ball person_ untuk menggodaku?"

"...Huh?!" Naruto sukses melongo, "Maaf Uchiha- _san_ tapi saya memang terdaftar jadi _ball person_ disini, karena ingin mendapat uang tambahan." Berdehem pelan, Naruto berusaha mengembalikan wajah dari melongo ke wajah -sok- tenang. Malu juga kalau petenis muda di depannya ini melihat tampang bodoh miliknya.

Dengan yakin, Naruto menunjukan kartu identitas.

"Jangan berbohong!" Naruto kaget dibentak Sasuke, apa menunjukan kartu identitas adalah kesalahan?

"Sebelum ini, kau menatap aku saat latihan lalu pura-pura menjadi _ball person_ dan menabrak agar bisa menyentuhku, kan?" Lanjut Sasuke. Iris malam itu kembali menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

Kedutan muncul di kening Naruto, mulai terasa kesal. Hana- _nee_ benar! Uchiha Sasuke ternyata sangat pintar membangun 'ring tinju' untuk adu tinju hanya dengan mulut, pikiran picik macam apa itu?

"Maaf mengecewakan anda Uchiha- _san_." Naruto mengepalkan tangan erat-erat berusaha mengurangi emosi."... Tapi, saya memang _ball person_ asli, apa tanda pengenal milik saya masih belum meyakinkan? Dan maaf atas ketedeloran saya karena menabrak anda." Sekali lagi Naruto menarik nafas, menenangkan saraf-sarafnya. "Kalau tidak percaya, anda tanyakan saja pada panitia. Kejadian itu juga bukan sepenuhnya salah saya, salahkan diri anda dengan ketampanan dan otot bisep yang sangat mempeso-" _Crap!_ Naruto buru-buru menutup mulut.

"...Kau terpesona dengan ketampanan dan otot-ototku?" Sasuke mengernyit.

Naruto menjerit dalam hati sekarang apa yang harus dikatakan lagi? Diri imajinernya sudah menjambak-jambak rambut frustasi.

Dengan tatapan yang semakin tajam, Sasuke semakin mendekat, Naruto semakin melangkah mundur sambil menutupi mulut.

"...Katakan _dobe_... Katakan kau terpesona dan bukan salah satu fans fanatikku."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir lalu mendengus, "Saya kan sudah mengatakan sebelumnya Uchiha- _san_. Saya juga baru mengenal anda siang ta-... APA?! Tadi kau sebut aku apa? Kau sebut _dobe,_ kan?"

Kening Sasuke mengkerut, tapi tetap mengangguk membenarkan, walau sedikit kaget dengan perubahan nada Naruto.

" _Temeee_! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto bukan _dobe, ttebayo!_ " Naruto menyentakkan kaki dengan keras kelantai.

"Bukan _dobe_? Oh, jadi namamu _usuratonkachi_?" Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "Mana yang kau pilih, hn?"

"Arrrgghhhh..." Naruto menjambak rambut kesal, "Cukup sudah! Pecat aku saja! Aku lebih memilih jalan kaki, mendengar ceramahan Gaara atau sekalian saja menjadi aneh dan mengobrol dengan akamaru daripada harus bertemu lagi denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke _teme_ sialan!"

Pintu tertutup dengan bantingan keras tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note:_

* Wembolden : Pelesetan dari salah satu turnamen tenis.

Idenya muncul dadakan karena nonton siaran ulang pertandingan tenis & entah kenapa tertarik sama _ball person._ Dan viola, ff ini jadi. Tapi, entah kenapa terasa garing.

Semoga memuaskan.

~9/17/2015~

.

.

.

 _ **Best Regards.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Up**

.

.

.

 **ENJOY**

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Kiba merasa _deja vu_ dengan posisi Naruto yang saat ini duduk lemas dengan kepala di atas meja, bukankah Naruto seperti ini juga beberapa hari lalu, waktu uang bulannya habis?

"Naruto... Apalagi masalah yang sengaja kau jumpai?" Dengusan malas terdengar dari Kiba, sungguh ia tidak tahan melihat tampang Naruto yang sok tak berdaya itu. Bocah ini selalu saja terkena masalah.

"...Kibaaaa..." Naruto menatap Kiba dengan wajah memelas dan tampang kusut. Seolah-olah baru saja dikejar ular-ular peliharaan Orochimaru- _sensei_ , guru biologi mereka yang nyentriknya, terkenal satu sekolahan.

"Aku pasti dipecat! Setelah menabrak petenis fenomenal incaran gadis-gadis, aku malah membentak dan membanting pintu keras tepat di depan wajahnya." Lanjut Naruto dengan suara merengek.

"Berhentilah merengek Naruto! Kau semakin mirip perempuan yang sedang patah hati!" Kiba mengorek kuping, malas mendengar Naruto yang selalu mendramatisir keadaan.

"...Sudahlah Naruto... Hal itu sering terjadi di lapangan... Lagian Uchiha Sasuke memang pantas dibentak." Gaara menepuk punggung Naruto, mencoba menenangkan.

"Sering terjadi?!.. Gaara! Yang benar saja..." Kiba melepaskan tawa keras, "Menabrak pemain sewaktu mengambil bola hanya terjadi pada Naruto. Dia memang fenomenal sial dan bodoh."

Mendengar itu Naruto semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gaara yang melihat wajah tertekan Naruto, langsung melemparkan _glared_ kearah Kiba, membuat yang diberi _glare_ terbatuk pelan dan mengurangi volume suara tawanya.

"...Ya...ya... Maafkan aku bunda Gaara." Kiba bercicit pelan, " _Damn_! _For Naruto's sake_! Siapa suruh dia jatuh ci-..."

"Kyaaaaa..." Naruto berteriak histeris lalu buru-buru berdiri dan menutup mulut Kiba. " _Holy shit_! Jaga bicaramu, Kiba!"

Sumpah! Naruto belum ingin mendengar ceramahan Gaara akibat tahu bahwa ia terpesona pada pandangan pertama, lagian Naruto tidak mau mengakui kalau ia jatuh cinta pada petenis brengsek nan tampan itu, cinta? Apa itu? Memangnya selezat ramen?

Jangan salah paham ia cuma terpesona, bukan jatuh cinta.

"Bahasamu Naruto, Kiba..." Suara Gaara memberat. Aura-aura kelam mulai menyebar.

Naruto dan Kiba mendadak berjengit bersamaan.

"...Jelaskan soal Naruto yang jatuh cin-"

"OH YA NARUTO! Ka-kau tidak jadi dipecat loh..." Omongan Gaara dipotong cepat oleh Kiba.

"Hana- _nee_ bahkan bilang kalau bisa terus bekerja sampai turnamen ini selesai. Se-selamat!" Lanjut Kiba sambil tertawa gugup.

"...O-oh ya? Syukurlah! Ucapkan terima kasihku ya, Kiba..." Naruto segera menarik tas, "Bu-bukankah sudah saatnya pulang? Ada pertandingan lagi sore ini, kan..?" Ia mengedipkan mata kearah Kiba, mencoba mengirim sinyal.

Sengaja mengalihkan perhatian Gaara.

Mengerti dengan sinyal itu, tas yang ditarik Naruto tadi dicengkram erat oleh Gaara.

"Tidak! Sebelum kalian menjelaskan!.. Dan Kiba!"

Kiba kembali berjengit mendengar panggilan Gaara.

"Jelaskan tentang Naruto yang jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke." Nada perintah terdengar mutlak dari suara Gaara.

Kiba mendelik, kenapa harus dia yang menjelaskan? Gaara memang pilih kasih.

Beda denganNaruto yang saat ini sudah tertunduk lemas, memikirkan nasip ia dan Kiba -terlebih dirinya- sudah jelas akan mendengar ceramahan panjang Gaara mungkin bisa sampai seminggu ke depan.

Ugh!...

~ナルトはサスケへ~

* * *

.

.

.

 **From Tennis With Love**

Disclaimer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama & Humor

Rating : T, K+

Pairing : SasuNaru (Sasuke X Naruto)

Warning : AU, One Shoot, Typos, OOC, Mild Language, Boys Love Sasuke X Naruto, Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already.

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Naruto duduk gelisah di ruang _staff_ menunggu kedatangan Kiba, yang katanya ingin bertemu Hana- _nee_ sebentar. Ia sangat bersyukur masih diijinkan menjadi _ball person_ yang kata Kiba dan Hana- _nee_ dengan kesalahan seperti itu seharusnya ia sudah dipecat.

Naruto tidak begitu mengerti kenapa dia dipanggil kembali? Apa mereka kekurangan _ball person_? Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir rasanya tidak mungkin juga, mengingat banyak pemuda seumuran berkelimpangan di Konoha, tinggal pilih salah satu sebagai pengganti dan masalah beres. Lagian, kalau benar kekurangan orang, kemarin seharusnya Naruto tetap bekerja, tapi kemarin nyata-nya ada _shift_ , jadi hari ini baru dia bekerja kembali.

"Selamat sore Naruto- _kun_..."

Suara familiar menyapa pendengaran Naruto. Pemilik iris biru jernih itu segera berbalik kearah suara tersebut.

Kakashi? Pria bermasker yang beberapa hari lalu menyambutnya di ruangan Sasuke? Kenapa si rambut perak ini ada di ruangan _staff_?

"...Kau sibuk?... Apa aku mengganggumu?" Lanjut Kakashi saat melihat wajah bingung Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "...Tidak Kakashi- _san_? Ada apa?" Ia menarik kursi di samping tempat ia duduk dan mempersilahkan Kakashi untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku dengar, beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto- _kun_ bertengkar dengan Sasuke." Kakashi tak merasa perlu berbasa-basi, ia langsung mengutarakan maksud begitu pantatnya mendarat mulus di kursi.

Ugh! Naruto meringgis.

"...Seperti yang kau dengar Kakashi- _san_. Beruntung aku tidak dipecat." Naruto mengosok tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Kakashi tertawa kecil, membuat mata itu terlihat semakin menyipit, "Yup! Kau tahu Sasuke yang meminta sendiri."

Iris Naruto melebar, sambil berkedip beberapa kali. Otaknya tiba-tiba terasa gagal fungsi.

"...A-apa maksudmu, Kakashi- _san_?" Cicit Naruto yang hampir tidak kedengaran.

Kakashi mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Aku juga tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke..." Pria bermasker itu menyandarkan kepala di sandaran kursi. "Bahkan dia meminta khusus agar kau bisa menjadi _ball person_ pribadi saat dia bertandi-..."

"Jangan bodoh Kakashi!" Suara berat memotong omongan Kakashi, "Aku hanya ingin menjadikan dia babu, sejenis penebus kesalahan."

Sontak Naruto menoleh.

Uchiha Sasuke?!

Naruto merasa ingin menabrak tembok di belakangnya dengan keras hingga berlubang.

Alternatif jalan untuk kabur.

Pemuda emo itu mulai mendekat, keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai bemunculan di wajah Naruto.

"Bertemu lagi _dobe_." Seringaian tercetak di wajah itu.

Seketika Naruto ingin sekali melempar kursi kearah pemuda emo itu begitu mendengar kata _dobe_ keluar dari mulut tak sopannya. Tapi, ia mengurungkan niat karena ruangan bukan hanya bisikan saja yang terdengar, sudah mulai ada yang berteriak histeris.

Tsk! Uchiha dan fansnya.

"...Terima kasih Uchiha- _san_. Saya mera-"

"Apa _dobe_? Merasa tersanjung jadi budakku, hn?"

Naruto mengeram menahan emosi. Padahal ia sudah mencoba bersikap ramah tapi, lihat Sasuke malah mengibarkan bendera perang.

Berusaha agar tetap terkontrol, Naruto mengelus dada dan terus mengingatkan diri kalau ia sangat membutuhkan uang saat ini.

"...Maaf Uchiha- _san_... Nama saya Naruto bukan _DOBE, ttebayo_..." Naruto sengaja mengeraskan suaranya pada kata _dobe_.

"Hn! Pura-pura menjadi _ball person_ untuk mendekatiku, lalu sengaja menabrak untuk menyentuhku. Apalagi kalau bukan _dobe_?"

" _Temeee_..." Putus sudah urat kesabaran Naruto yang sudah menipis sedari tadi. "Sudah ku bilang aku _ball person_ asli! Itu kecelakaan! Kau kenapa sih? Mau berkelahi, huh? Sini tunjukkan otot-otot mu!"

Naruto mulai memasang kuda-kuda ingin bertarung. Lengan bajunya digeser naik mengekspos kulit tan miliknya.

" _Dobe_ , bilang saja kau mau melihat ototku lagi." Sasuke menyeringai.

Tersadar, Naruto menatap galak kearah Sasuke.

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu _teme!_!"

Sungguh Naruto menyesal, kenapa mulutnya berbicara lebih cepat dari otaknya yang berpikir, sih?!

Sasuke melangkah maju, Naruto mengeliat seperti cacing kepanasan berusaha mencari jalan keluar.

Sial! Kenapa harus ada tembok dan meja yang menjepitnya?!

Sasuke semakin mendekat sambil menaikkan lengan baju, memperlihatkan otot-otot miliknya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala keras dan menutup mata erat-erat.

' _Jangan terpengaruh Naruto. Jangan terpengaruh! Anggap saja itu tulang ayam.'_ Naruto mencoba mengabaikan lengan-lengan kokoh Sasuke yang mulai terlihat menggoda.

GAGAL!

Desahan Naruto akhirnya terdengar, ia membuka sedikit celah di antara jari-jarinya, mengintip otot-otot Sasuke dengan sebelah mata.

Sasuke, pemuda emo itu kemudian merenggangkan leher, memperlihatkan tato tiga koma kebanggaannya.

"Kenapa _dobe_? Bukankah kau ingin aku menunjukan otot-ototku?" Seringaian masih melekat di wajah Sasuke.

Naruto mendadak merasa butuh oksigen dalam jumlah besar, entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali bernafas, nafasnya sesak.

Demi dewa apapun! Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke kelihatan semakin menggoda?!

Pandangan Naruto menangkap keberadaan Kakashi. Ia segera memasang ekspresi menderita meminta pertolongan, tatapan yang biasanya efektif untuk membujuk Gaara. Tapi, yang diminta tolong cuma tertawa kecil.

Sial!

Sasuke semakin melangkah mendekat, Naruto kembali menutup mata erat-erat, mulai merapalkan doa dalam hati, mulutnya berkomat-kamit tidak jelas.

"...Naruto?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto membuka mata dan melihat dewa penyelamat yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

Gaara!

Sekilas Naruto merasa bisa melihat cahaya yang mengelilingi Gaara dengan latar belakang paduan suara, terlihat indah dan berkilauan.

"Gaarraaa..." Naruto yang berhasil mendapat celah karena Sasuke juga mengalihkan pandangannya, dengan langkah cepat berlari memeluk Gaara dengan tubrukan.

"Gaara, kau penyelamatku! Aku berjanji tidak akan melanggar nasehatmu! Aku bahkan akan setia sampai mati padamu!" Lanjut Naruto yang semakin memperat pelukannya.

Gaara mengerjap bingung dengan tingkah Naruto tapi, sedetik kemudian tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan Naruto lalu mengelus surai pirang itu.

"Ya... Kenapa kau datang kesini sendiri? Tadi kan aku sudah menawari untuk menjemputmu?"

"...Maafkan aku Gaara... Aku tidak akan membantahmu lagi, _ttebayo_..." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku berjanji Gaara! Sungguh! Aku tidak ingin bertemu monster pantat ayam yang punya otot seksi lagi." Ujung kalimat Naruto terdengar berupa cicitan.

"Huh?" Iris hijau Gaara kembali mengerjap bingung.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa Gaara..." Ia kembali memeluk Gaara. "...Aku sayang Gaara..."

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Gaara tertawa pelan lalu kembali mengelus surai pirang Naruto.

BRAAKK!

Suara kursi yang terbalik, refleks membuat Naruto sedikit menjauhkan diri dari pelukannya.

Sasuke Uchiha berjalan tegas ke arah mereka berdua, begitu ia berdiri sejajar dengan Gaara, bahu itu menabrak keras bahu milik Gaara. Membuat si pemilik sedikit tersentak mundur.

"Jangan menghalangi jalan!" Sasuke menahan langkah, kemudian menatap lekat ke arah Naruto. " _Dobe_! Persiapkan dirimu." Dengan kalimat itu, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Naruto.

" _Yare yare_..." Kakashi yang mengekori Sasuke memberi tepukan pelan dibahu Naruto, "Kau membuat kesalahan lagi Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto menatap Kakashi bingung. Bagian mana dari perbuatannya tadi yang salah? Dia kan cuma melepaskan diri dari... Uhuk... Pesona Sasuke?

"Kau tahu... Seperti yang tadi aku bilang, Sasuke memintamu sebagai _ball person_ bisa dibilang asistennya saat pertandingan. Kau harus membawa barang-barang dan mengurus keperluannya sebelum dan sesudah pertandingan..." Kakashi tersenyum lagi, "Itu artinya masih ada enam* pertandingan lagi sebelum mencapai final. Berharap saja Sasuke tersingkir lebih awal."

Kakashi Benar! Dalam hati Naruto berjanji akan menjadi anak baik, makan ramen cukup dua kali seminggu kalau ia sanggup, rajin menabung dan belajar, rajin mandi, membantu Kiba dan patuh terhadap Gaara asalkan Sasuke kalah secepatnya dan uang tambahan tetap bertambah tanpa harus berurusan dengan pemuda arogan itu lagi.

"Tapi-..." Ucapan tertahan Kakashi membuat Naruto ikut menahan nafas. "...-Jika Sasuke kalah, berarti kau juga diberhentikan dari pekerjaan ini. _Good luck_ Naruto- _san_!" Kakashi menepuk pelan bahu Naruto lalu berjalan keluar mengikuti Sasuke.

 _Ah~ Uang tambahanku.._

Tulang-tulang Naruto lemas. Ternyata para dewa tidak mengijinkan ia menjadi anak baik.

.

.

.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu yang menarik?" Kiba mengedipkan matanya polos ketika masuk ruangan _staff_.

Rasanya Naruto ingin menjadikan Kiba bola tenis begitu mendengar ocehan tanpa dosa itu.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Dua puluh menit menjelang pertandingan, Naruto masih setia duduk dengan pandangan lurus, matanya menatap kosong, tanpa harapan di ruang _staff_.

Sesekali helaan nafas panjang terdengar, tsk! Naruto yakin dia pasti akan tersiksa secara mental, mengingat Sasuke sangat pintar membuat tekanan darahnya mendadak naik, emosi.

"...Kembalikan kebebasanku..." Sekali lagi Naruto menghela nafas berat, "Berikan aku pekerjaan lain selain bekerja bersama _teme_ bermulut kurang ajar itu." Iris biru miliknya menatap Kiba yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"...Aku ingin kebebasanku... Dan dua mangkuk ramen..." Lanjut Naruto, ujung kalimatnya benar-benar terdengar lemas.

Kiba memutar bola matanya jengah, "Tidak ada gunanya kau mengeluh padaku, Naru- _baka_... Katakan kalimat itu pada petenis idolamu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Aku sudah mencoret dia sebagai idolaku! Bahkan dari hidupku." Bibir Naruto mengerucut, "Aku yakin dia pasti lebih kejam dari yang terkejam sekalipun, _ttebayo_!"

Kali ini Kiba tidak bisa menahan dengusan kesalnya, lama-lama Naruto sudah mirip saja dengan aktor-aktor telenovela yang sering ditonton ibunya. Jangan salah paham Kiba menonton agar bisa mencuci matanya dengan gadis-gadis bohai disana.

"Tsk! Pantas saja dia memanggilmu _dobe_ , _baka_ Naruto... Tingkahmu memang mengesalkan seperti _dobe_."

"...KIBAAA!" Naruto membentak Kiba, enak saja dalam satu kalimat ia disebut bodoh sebanyak tiga kali, oleh Kiba lagi, orang yang sering dianggap sama bodoh dengan dirinya.

"Kau teman brengsek... Kau dipihak siapa sih, hah?!" Lanjut Naruto benar-benar merasa kesal.

"Melihatmu yang seperti ini, tentu saja aku dipihak Sasuke." Jawaban ringan terdengar dari Kiba, membuat asap imajiner mengepul di kepala pirang Naruto.

"Kiba... Kau... Kauu... Awas kau, aku doakan kau bertemu dengan siapapun yang menyebalkan..."

Kiba terkekeh pelan, "Oh ya? Sejak kapan doamu terjawab, Naruto?"

"Tsk! Pokoknya sampai kapanpun. Begitu kau bertemu lalu takdir akan berubah dan kau jatuh cinta padanya..."

Sontak tawa Kiba menggelegar, kenapa kata-kata bocah pirang ini terdengar sangat klasik?

"Aku kasihan padamu Naruto, sepertinya belum apa-apa otakmu sudah rusak terlebih dahulu."

Baru saja Naruto ingin membantah, bunyi pintu pertanda orang masuk terlebih dahulu membuat kalimat bantahannya tertunda.

" _Dobe_... Kenapa masih malas-malasan? Seharusnya kau sudah berada di ruanganku."

Uchiha Sasuke! Muncul dengan tangan bersedekap dada menunjukan arogansinya.

Yeah hari ini jadwal pertandingan babak ke dua untuk Sasuke, dan sepertinya hari-hari sialnya sudah dimulai. Naruto mulai mengerutu.

" _Temee_... Asal kau tahu saja, aku bekerja di sini sebagai _ball person_ dan aku tidak ingin bekerja bersamamu, _ttebayo_!" Naruto mengeram kesal.

Sasuke melangkah maju, menarik kursi lalu duduk di antara Naruto dan Kiba.

Terpaksa Kiba sedikit menggeser kursinya, mau tidak mau Kiba setuju juga dengan ucapan kakak perempuannya, lihat tiga siku sekaligus muncul di kepala Kiba akibat ulah Sasuke yang terkesan memaksanya untuk bergeser. Apa dimata Uchiha sialan itu dia tidak ada?

"Katakan sekali lagi dan kau dipecat dari _ball person_." Lanjut Sasuke begitu ia berhasil mengeser posisi duduk Kiba, sehingga ia posisi duduk lebih dekat dengan Naruto, tepatnya di samping pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto mendengus, mengeser kursi menjauh.

"Kau beruntung _teme_! Kalau gaji bulanku sudah kuterima, dengan senang hati aku akan mengundurkan diri."

"Dan sampai waktu itu tiba, kau tetap menjadi pembantuku, _dobe_!" Sasuke menarik kursinya mendekat ke arah Naruto lagi.

"Maaf saja, siapa yang sudi menjadi pembantu-..."

"Naruto, akan segera berhenti menjadi pembantumu, Uchiha- _san_! Aku akan memberikan gajiku sebagai gantinya."

Ucapan Naruto terpotong, sontak membuat Naruto, Sasuke dan Kiba berbalik menatap pintu masuk.

Gaara berdiri diambang pintu sambil bersedekap dada, persis seperti gaya Sasuke sebelumnya, bahkan arogansi mereka pun hampir sama.

Melihat posisi duduk Naruto dan Sasuke, Gaara berdecak kesal lalu melangkah mendekat dan berdiri diantara mereka. Dengan tangan kokohnya, Gaara mengeser kursi Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sekarang posisinya menjadi Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto. Gaara berada pada posisi berdiri dan posisi Kiba benar-benar semakin jauh dari ketiga orang itu.

"...Naruto... Sebaiknya kau bilang pada orang ini untuk berhenti mengganggumu, sebelum aku menendangnya keluar dari sini!" Gaara menatap Naruto tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya, tangannya bahkan menunjuk Sasuke secara langsung.

"... _Dobe_... Bilang juga pada pengganggu ini untuk diam, sebelum ruangan ini menjadi lautan darah." Merasa tak mau kalah, Sasuke membalas ucapan dan perlakuan Gaara. Matanya pun hanya menatap mata milik Naruto.

"...Naruto... Bilang pada ayam ini, luatan darah itu adalah darahnya yang berhasil aku keluarkan."

" _...Dobe..._ Bilang pada panda brengsek ini, kalau sebelum itu terjadi aku yang aka-..."

" _STOPPP_!" Naruto berteriak gemas. Matanya menatap Sasuke tajam, "Sasuke, kau _temeee_! Berhenti memanggilku _dobe_ dan Gaara!..."

Bahkan Gaara kaget dengan nada bicara Naruto yang lebih keras dibanding biasanya.

"Aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini. Tunggu saja disini!" Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke tajam, " _Teme_! Kita keruanganmu sekarang!" Naruto menarik kasar tangan Sasuke meninggalkan Gaara.

"Apa aku sendiri yang tidak terlihat disini?" Kiba mendesah panjang, merasa dilupakan.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Naruto bergerak-gerak gelisah. Akibat gerakan implusif tadi, sekarang cuma dirinya dan Sasuke, berdua diruangan milik Sasuke. Dimana Kakashi? Ia sangat berharap Kakashi segera datang lalu mengusir suasana canggung ini.

Sungguh berduaan dengan Sasuke adalah daftar pertama, hal yang paling dihindari Naruto saat ini.

"... _Dobe_..." Naruto berjengit mendengar panggilan Sasuke. "...Kau tahu kan kalau tangan itu aset penting petenis?"

Anggukan gugup diberikan Naruto sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

"...Lalu kenapa kau mencekram erat tanganku tadi? Kau sengaja ingin memegang tanganku, hn?"

Urat kesabaran Naruto langsung putus tanpa melewati fase hampir putus. Rasa gugupnya hilang seketika.

" _Temeee_! Berhenti bertingkah seolah-olah aku semaniak dan seterpesona itu padamu! Aku tidak benar-benar menyukaimu dan sekedar peringatan, tanganmu bisa saja aku patahkan kalau aku mau, _ttebayo_!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, Naruto kembali gugup, berusaha menelan _saliva_. Apa Sasuke marah karena ia ingin mematahkan tangannya?

"...Ak-aku tidak serius untuk mematahkan tanganmu, _ttebayo_..." Naruto mencicit ketakutan lalu berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan baju ganti, air minum dan handuk ke dalam tas Sasuke.

" _Teme_... Perlu ambil handuk baru lagi? Air minu- SASUKE?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!" Teriakan histeris Naruto membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan membuka baju.

Bahu Sasuke terangkat ringan, "Berganti pakaian. Lihat saja sudah tahu kan, _dobe_? Pertandingan akan segera dimulai." Iris malam itu menatap Naruto heran.

"Jangan buka pakaianmu sembarangan, Uchiha!" Naruto segera berbalik mengalihkan pandangan.

Demi _Jashin_ yang selalu dipuja Hidan si maniak itu! Kenapa dimatanya seluruh bagian diri Sasuke begitu menggoda?

"...Kau kenapa _dobe_?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

" _Holy shit_!" Naruto mengumpat frustasi, " _For Jashin's sake_ menjauh dariku, Uchiha Sasuke!" Kini Naruto memalingkan wajah kearah berlawanan.

"...Naruto?..."

Naruto kembali mengumpat, merasa suara Sasuke semakin keren waktu menyebut namanya.

Ini tidak baik bagi kesehatan mentalnya.

Sontak Naruto menutup kedua telinga, begitu pula matanya.

"...Siapapun tolong bilang pada Uchiha Sasuke _teme_ ini untuk memakai bajunya!" Naruto mulai berteriak perlahan.

"Aku suka yang tak berotot daripada otot Sasuke, aku lebih suka desisan ular Orochimaru- _sensei_ daripada suara Sasuke, aku lebih suka mata buta dari pada mata hitam Sasuke, aku lebih suka rambut ubanan Jiraya- _sensei_ dari pada rambut Sasuke. Naruto Uzumaki dan ramen tak pernah terpisahkan." Awalnya Naruto bernyanyi dengan nadanya masih beraturan, namun lama-kelamanan nadanya semakin tidak beraturan, bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan suara cemprengnya, yang penting sekarang ia berusaha menenangkan diri dulu.

Mejernihkan pikiran. Istilah baru yang ia dapat hari ini.

Suara kekehan kecil menghentikan nyanyian 'ajaib' Naruto.

"Aku sudah memakai bajuku, buka matamu _dobe_."

Alis Naruto terangkat, perlahan memperlihatkan iris birunya takut-takut, tangan yang tadi menutup gendang telinganya pun kini sudah turun.

Iris itu kemudian berkedip cepat beberapa kali. Apa ia sedang berhalusinasi melihat Sasuke yang sedang tertawa? Dan kenapa ia menyukai suara Sasuke saat tertawa walaupun suara tawanya sangat pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar?

"Aku harus segera ke psi... Psi... Psiki..." Otak Naruto kembali terasa macet.

Naruto gagal paham dengan diri sendiri.

"Maksudmu psikiater?" Kening Sasuke berkerut tipis.

Naruto menggangguk, "Um! Psikiater untuk mengembalikan kewarasanku..." Gumam Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Bodoh..." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia mengacak surai pirang Naruto kemudian mengetuk kening _tan_ itu, tidak kuat hanya sekedar benturan lembut.

"Bereskan segera perlengkapan. Pertandingan akan segera dimulai."

Suara pintu tertutup menandakan Sasuke telah meninggalkan ruangan.

Naruto tertegun. Tangan kanannya meremas baju di dada bagian kiri.

Apa ini? Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Apa ini yang sering dibilang teman-teman gadis di kelasnya ketika mereka menyukai seseorang?

Apa artinya ia menyukai Sasuke?

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Omake**

Kiba membantu Naruto membawa tas milik Sasuke, pertandingan baru saja selesai lima menit yang lalu, sedang Gaara sedang menjadi _ball person_ untuk pertandingan di lapangan sebelah yang masih berlangsung.

"Aku heran, apa sih isi tas Sasuke mu. Kenapa berat begini? Apa perlengkapannya terbuat dari batu, huh?" Mulut Kiba juga masih mengoceh sedari tadi, niatnya sih hanya ingin membantu Naruto karena kasihan, tapi kalau tasnya seberat ini dia kan malas juga.

"Sudah kubilang kan dia kejam?" Naruto ikut mengerutu, "Pasti dia sengaja membawa barang banyak untuk menyiksaku."

" _Damn!_ Aku jadi kesal dengannya. Dia itu niat sekali menyiksa-..."

" _Puppy?_ "

"-...Naruto kau brengsek! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku _puppy_ hanya karena akamaru sudah kuanggap adik." Kiba menatap Naruto kesal. Yang ditatap balas menatap Kiba bingung.

"Eh?...Tapi bukan aku yang memanggilmu."

"Cuma kita berdua dilorong ini, bodoh... Siapa lagi kalau bukan ka-..."

Tepukan dibahu Kiba, membuat Kiba berbalik menatap pelakunya.

"Ternyata benar... Yo _puppy_."

Mata Kiba mendadak ingin keluar, "Kau?... Russaaaa?!"

"Tsk! Baru saja bertemu sudah ada panggilan sayang... _Puppy~_... Rusa~..." Naruto mencibir bibirnya.

"Siapa yang bilang itu panggilan sayang, Naru- _baka_!" Kiba menjitak Naruto gemas. "Dia cuma rusa tersesat disini. Ayo kita pergi!" Tas yang dipegang mereka berdua ditarik kasar oleh Kiba.

Pendengaran Naruto sempat menangkap gumaman "merepotkan" dari pemuda berambut nanas yang diteriaki Kiba tadi.

Tawa Naruto bertambah keras melihat Kiba yang semakin mengoceh. Tidak sadar doanya mungkin saja terkabul kali ini.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note_

*Tujuh kali itu jumlah pertandingan seorang pemain termasuk final di turnamen ini.

Yosh! Chapter 2 selesai, butuh waktu satu bulan dua hari ternyata.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca dan me- _review_ (WOW dengan jumlahnya). Terima kasih juga saran-saran yang diberikan. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini tidak semakin aneh.

Mohon maaf ya kalau lama updetannya, maklumlah belakangan ini dunia nyata sengaja membuat saya lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Beruntung draft ch ini sudah ada, tinggal edit sana sini (pasti masih ada yang _miss_ juga) dan akhirnya baru bisa di-upload hari ini.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Q & A**

Bagi yang bertanya kapan lanjut, ini sudah dilanjutkan ya.

Q by choikim1310

A : Untuk _pairs_ selanjutnya nanti akan ada seiring bertambahnya chapter. Mudah-mudahan saya bisa dapat ide secepatnya ya..

Q by Nikeisha Farras

A : Diusahakan untuk tetap ringan & fluff. Saya juga tidak terlalu suka dengan konflik yang terlalu rumit juga kok..

Q by SaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki

A : Nah untuk hubungan Gaara dan Naruto masih jadi rahasia saya saja..

Q by Kuroshiro Ringo

A : Terima kasih sudah suka dan me- _review_ ff dadakan ini. Salam kenal juga.. ^^

Q by SNlop

A : Entahlah saya juga bingung dengan sifat Sasuke di ff ini #eh

Q by acca1

A : Terima kasih sarannya, nanti saya usahakan untuk edit.

Q by Kris hanhun

A : Soal perasaan khusus atau tidaknya Gaara ke Naruto, masih rahasia saya saja yak..

Q by Ogeretsu Tagame

A : Wow, _review_ terpanjang nih.

-Sasuke tidak bermaksud untuk tarik ulur waktu, karena pertama pasti pertugas lapangan syok dulu kemudian baru sadar, nah waktu itulah yang mereka pakai untuk saling tatap menatap (cieh- kebanyakan berfantasi saya), atau jangan-jangan untuk waktu tersebut terlalu singkat untuk saling tatap?

-Bukan seumuran, tapi prediksi sepihak Naruto kalau mereka seumuran begitu maksud saya.

-Kalau soal unggulan dunia, maaf murni keselahan saya, maksudnya itu mau unggulan Konoha, tapi entah kenapa jadi salah ketik menjadi unggulan dunia. Dan dalam waktu dua tahun, sudah ada petenis yang masuk dalam jenjang prof dengan usia relatif muda, bahkan ada sekali masuk turnamen pelesetan itu sudah dibuat terpukau, karena mereka memang sudah dilatih dan dipersiapkan sejak balita. Coba tanya aja ke kakek gugel. Untuk selanjutnya bakal semakin jelas dipenghujung ceritanya.

-Terima kasih untuk pendapatnya.

Q by Akasuna no Akemi

A : Terima kasih, saya usahakan fic ini bisa sampai kata 'END'.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks For Reviewers:**_

Akira Hikari406, Dahlia Lyana Palevi, Kuma Akaryuu, Aiko hara, Lejungs, sheren, choikim1310, shirota strain, Octa918, sanarue, SasuNaru Love, Jun-yo, Nikeisha Farras, kimidori Rg-Sn, miszshanty051, Arum Junnie, SaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, yuvikimm97, rei diazee, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, yurika46, Indah605, Kuroshiro Ringo, yuki akibaru, SNlop, acca1, fysjelf06, Versya, gnagyu, efiastuti 1, Haruko Namikaze, Fuuin SasuNaru, AkaiHasami, Kucing manis, gici love sasunaru, Kris hanhun, zha08, rohmahclouds, Panpan894, Blueonyx Syiie, Ogeretsu Tagame, pristyagita, Aiko Vallery, Xhavier rivanea huges, gyumin4ever dan yuyu

Ada yang terlewat?

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, belum ada waktu pasti updet-nya mungkin akan lebih lama, soalnya belum ada draft cerita sama sekali.

Jangan bosan untuk RnR ya...

~10/18/2015~

.

.

.

 _ **Best Regards.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Up**

.

.

.

 **ENJOY**

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

"Naruto... Kau _bakaaa_!" Kiba mengertak Naruto kasar. "Berhenti tidur lemas begitu! Kenapa hanya aku yang kau perlihatkan posisi menyebalkan ini, huh?!" Tangan kanan Kiba terkepal erat, rasanya ingin sekali menjitak kepala pirang itu.

"Aku mengkuatirkan mentalku, Kiba..."

Decakan kesal terdengar, "Sekalian saja kunjungi dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Mungkin saja, kau terkena penyakit mematikan makanya selalu tidur lemas seperti itu, menyebalkan!"

"Kau kejam Kiba..." Bibir milik Naruto mengerucut.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kejam, _baka_! Kau selalu seperti ini, tiduran dan lemas. Kenapa kau tidak sekalian koma atau mati saja? Kau membuat hidupku monoton dan kenapa hanya aku yang selalu melihatmu tertidur lemas seperti ini? _Damn_! Cucu-cucu akamaru saja masih lebih bersemangat darimu."

"Cih! Seperti akamaru sudah punya cucu saja." Naruto melirik sekilas kearah Kiba, kemudian mendengus. "Seharusnya kau kejam seperti ini pada si _teme_ Sasuke itu. Setidaknya bantu aku dengan memarahinya, _ttebayo_."

"Memarahi? Kau pikir aku Gaara yang selalu membela mu? Ini salahmu, _baka_. Kau yang buat dirimu terjebak disituasi ini."

Iris biru Naruto menatap Kiba dengan tatapan terkejut, kaget mendengar kata 'terjebak disituasi ini' kesannya kok Kiba jadi lebih bijaksana ya dengan kata-kata itu?

"Kiba? Sejak kapan kata-katamu menjadi bijak?"

Satu jitakan akhirnya mendarat di kepala Naruto. Kiba sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi emosinya, si pirang ini, diberi pendapat malah meragukan. Oh hei? Begini-begini kan Kiba juga punya sisi bijaksananya. Walau perbandingannya satu berbanding seribu.

Naruto mengelus bekas jitakan Kiba, matanya melotot tajam.

"Apa?!" Mata Kiba juga ikut melotot, "Salahmu sendiri kan yang terpesona pada petenis idola Uchiha Sasuke-mu itu?"

"Kiba _bakaaa..._ Sudah ku katakan berkali-kali jangan panggil Sasuke dengan 'Uchiha Sasuke-mu'. Dia sudah ku coret dari idola bahkan dari hidupku."

Kiba mendengus, "Yeah... Sudah dicoret tapi, kau lebih bodoh dari orang bodoh yang mau saja disiksa olehnya. Apa cara berpikirmu sudah lebih jongkok dari Patrick _star,_ huh?!"

"Tsk! Aku begitu karena butuh tambahan uang!" Bibir _plum_ milik Naruto kembali mengerucut, "Belum lagi baru mau tiga kali pertandingan, tapi _teme_ itu menyuruh ini, itu dan semuanya tidak masuk akal sehat."

"Akal sehat?" Kiba terkikik geli dengan kalimat Naruto yang berkesan sok mengerti. Padahal ia yakin akal sehat yang seperti apa pun, Naruto pasti tidak mengerti, walaupun Kiba sendiri akal sehat pun sering tidak digunakan olehnya.

"Kau saja yang mau dibodohinya. Kau memang kembaran, Patrick _star_." Lanjut Kiba yang masih tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "Lagian apa itu, _teme_? _dobe?_ Pasti panggilan sayang kalian, kan?"

Mendengar itu, kening Naruto berkedut kesal.

Kiba ini bodoh atau apa? Sudah jelaskan _teme_ bukan panggilan sayang, itu kan umpatan dirinya untuk Sasuke?

"Ternyata pikiranmu yang sudah lebih jongkok dari patrick _star_ , Kiba." Lanjut Naruto sambil menyeringai, oh bukan Naruto kalau tidak bisa adu argumen dengan sahabatnya ini.

Tawa Kiba terhenti, mata coklatnya menatap Naruto dengan binar keheranan.

"Sudah jelas, kan... Kalau _teme_ itu umpatan." Seringai milik Naruto semakin lebar, "Beda dengan dirimu, baru ketemu sekali, tapi sudah ada panggilan ' _puppy'_ dan 'rusa'... Cieehhh..." Kali ini giliran Naruto yang melepaskan tawa keras.

Darah panas langsung naik ke kepala Kiba, jengkel. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia meraih kerah baju Naruto, "Naru brengsek! Kau ingin aku hajar, ya?"

Tidak mau kalah Naruto juga meraih kerah Kiba, "Kiba _puppy_! Kau yang mulai duluan loh, ya?"

Keduanya masih saling melemparkan pandangan tajam sampai bunyi pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

Melihat orang yang membuka pintu tersebut, kaki Naruto menjadi lemas, genggaman di kerah baju Kiba pun terlepas dengan mudah. Untung satu tangannya masih berada di bahu Kiba sehingga ia masih sanggup berdiri.

Oh ayolah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri disana.

"Apalagi _teme_?" Suara itu terdengar tanpa harapan, jangan lupa kepalanya yang menunduk lemas juga.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu." Suara Sasuke terdengar datar seperti biasa, tapi matanya fokus menatap Naruto. "Tidak lebih dari lima menit." Sejenak milirik kearah Kiba kemudian menatap Naruto kembali.

"Dan cuma berdua!" Tandasnya.

Kiba kembali merasa jengkel, lagi-lagi Sasuke sialan ini merasa kalau dirinya tidak ada

"Jadi, aku harus bilang kalau 'aku ingin keluar sebentar karena Hana- _nee_ mencariku', begitu? Tsk! Yang benar saja!" Raungan kesal Kiba terdengar.

Mendengar raungan protes Kiba, Sasuke melempar _glared_ kearah pemuda itu.

Kiba terbatuk pelan melihat _glared_ yang hampir sama mematikannya dengan milik Gaara.

"O-Oke... Mungkin Hana- _nee_ memang sedang mencariku selama... Eerrr... Lima menit." Tegukan keras terdengar, "Sampai jumpa Naruto dan... Ummm... Permisi Sasuke-"- _Brengsek_ Lanjut Kiba dalam hati lalu melambaikan tangan dan buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil mengumpat.

Merasa kemungkinan dirinya akan terkena sial karena berduaan saja dengan Sasuke, Naruto memilih untuk mengikuti Kiba, tapi tangannya dengan cepat ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Lima menit saja _dobe_..."

Dan Naruto merasa tidak bisa menolak permintaan ralat perintah sepihak itu.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

* * *

.

.

.

 **From Tennis With Love**

Disclaimer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama & Humor

Rating : T, (M for Language)

Pairing : SasuNaru (Sasuke X Naruto)

Warning : AU, One Shoot, Typos, OOC, Mild Language, Boys Love Sasuke X Naruto, Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already.

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

"Jelaskan _teme_!" Naruto mengetuk lantai dengan kakinya tak sabaran. "Kau bilang ingin bicara dengan berdua tapi, kenapa malah menyeretku kesini? Kalau begitu kenapa juga tadi Kiba diusir?"

Tidak mengerti! Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Kenapa tidak mengerti? Tentu saja, karena setelah mengusir Kiba, ia malah diseret ke ruangan Sasuke, pergelangan tangannya terus digenggam dan berakhir Naruto yang merasa kurang nyaman karena bisik-bisik dari _staff_ lain yang ditemui mereka sepanjang perjalanan tadi.

Mau beralasan menyiapkan perlengkapan pun rasanya tidak mungkin, pertandingan Sasuke masih empat puluh menit lagi dan cukup lima belas menit bagi Naruto untuk menyiapkan atau hanya sekedar mengecek, syukur ada Kakashi yang baik hati dan tidak sombong yang selalu mau membantu dirinya menyiapkan barang-barang Sasuke.

 _Damn!_ Bagi Naruto, perlengkapan Sasuke itu tidak masuk akal banyaknya.

" _Handphone_..." Suara Sasuke berbisik. Tubuh itu bergerak gelisah.

"Huh? Apa? _Handphone?_ " Naruto membeo, "Ada apa dengan _handphone_ -mu?"

Sesaat Naruto bisa menangkap kilatan ragu dimata Sasuke.

"Bisa kau menelepon ke nomorku?"

Suara tawa Kakashi yang sedari tadi di ruangan dan selalu sibuk membaca buku menggelegar tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Naruto, tapi tawa itu langsung diganti dengan suara batuk akibat ditatap tajam oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan pedulikan aku... Ada bagian yang lucu dalam bacaan ini..." Kakashi tersenyum kearah Naruto, "Lanjutkan saja, anggap saja aku tidak disini _nee_ , Naruto- _kun_." Pria itu lalu kembali sibuk membaca bukunya, tapi tidak dengan senyuman misterius di wajahnya yang masih terlihat jelas.

Naruto tidak mengerti maksud senyuman itu, terlalu aneh seperti ada arti lain. Apa karena buku bacaannya memang ber- _genre_ humor?

"Aku lupa dimana menyimpannya." Lanjut Sasuke masih bergumam.

Naruto menepuk keningnya keras. Cuma masalah lupa menyimpan _handphone_ -nya dan si _teme_ ini menyeretnya seolah-olah ada masalah darurat dan mengusir Kiba?

Menyebalkan!

"Kenapa kau tidak minta saja Kakashi- _san_ untuk menghubungi nomormu, _teme_?" Naruto mendumel, tapi tetap mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari tas kecil miliknya.

"Ara~ Naruto- _kun,_ aku lupa membawa _handphone_. Makanya Sasuke meminta bantuanmu. Benarkan, Sasuke?" Pria bermasker itu mengedipkan matanya kearah Sasuke sedang pemuda itu hanya memutar mata bosan sebagai jawaban untuk Kakashi.

Menarik nafas panjang, Naruto berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan kedua orang yang menurutnya terlihat sangat aneh hari ini.

"Nomormu?" Tanya Naruto kemudian dengan lincah menekan tombol _handphone_ -nya mencatat nomor yang disebut Sasuke lalu menekan tombol panggil.

Suara sambungan terdengar diiringi suara getar.

Alis Naruto bertaut. Kenapa suara getaran juga bisa didengar oleh telinganya? Apa sekarang pendengarannya menjadi super? Seperti superman?

Menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pemikirannya sendiri, iris biru itu mengedarkan pandangan kearah yang diprediksinya sebagai tempat _handphone_ itu berada. Kemudian membelalak.

Sasuke mengeluarkan benda itu dari jaket-nya?!

Jaket?!

"Oh ternyata disini." Sasuke kembali bergumam lalu menyentuh layar untuk menolak panggilan, kemudian matanya menatap Naruto tajam. "Itu nomorku! Simpan! Aku akan sering menghubungimu, _dobe_ dan jangan pernah mengabaikan panggilan atau sms ku, mengerti?!"

Naruto mengedip binggung, untuk apa Sasuke ingin menghubunginya? Urusan mereka hanya sekedar _ball person_ dan petenis, apa memang harus saling bertukar nomor _handphone_? Lagian suka-suka dia dong mau mengabaikan atau tidak.

Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan Naruto, Sasuke berdecak. "Tsk! Jangan salah paham, aku menghubungimu karena kau masih berstatus pembantuku."

"Huh? Tahu begitu, aku rebut dan banting saja _handphone_ sialan itu-" Naruto mengertakan giginya, kesal dengan omongan ketus Sasuke.

"-Terima kasih sudah menganggapku sebagai pembantu." Mata biru itu menyipit, "Kalau begitu mohon maaf 'hamba' permisi dulu tuan _teme-sama_." Kaki Naruto bergegas melangkah keluar, ingin meninggalkan ruangan secepat mungkin dari pada ia harus dilarikan ke UGD karena tekanan darahnya mendadak naik drastis saking jengkelnya.

"Tunggu!"

Tangan kirinya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu." Lanjut Sasuke.

Mata Naruto semakin menyipit kearah Sasuke, mulutnya mencibir sambil berkomat-kamit masih merasa kesal.

"Tsk! Oke... Oke... Salahku... Tapi jangan pergi kemanapun! Temani aku pemanasan!"

Lihat Sasuke itu memang ketertaluan, kan? Bahkan tidak ada kata maaf dalam kalimatnya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, yang membuat Naruto tidak mengerti, walaupun kalimat Sasuke bukan permintaan untuk ditemani dan lebih terdengar seperti perintah, kenapa ia mau untuk menemani Sasuke pemanasan dan tidak keberatan kalau bisa sedikit lebih lama bersama pemuda ini? Meskipun ia tahu juga kesabarannya harus punya cadangan yang banyak.

Oh... Ia tahu, mungkin karena dirinya ingin melihat cara Sasuke pemanasan, siapa tahu ia juga bisa mempunyai otot-otot mempesona seperti Sasuke? Naruto mengangguk-angguk membenarkan pemikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Berdalih.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Diam-diam Naruto mengakui kehebatan Sasuke. Walaupun pemuda _emo_ itu bermulut tajam, tapi begitu masuk lapangan beberapa menit setelah pemanasan, Sasuke seperti menjadi orang lain.

Menjelma menjadi pemain profesional.

Iya sih, otot-otot itu masih memanggil-manggil minta disentuh, tapi bukan hanya itu saja. Sasuke benar-benar petenis yang tangguh dan berkemauan keras. Pertandingan kali ini Sasuke memang masih unggul poinnya, tapi lawan yang dihadapi cukup memberi tekanan.

Mereka sering memberi tekanan dengan saling berbagi _deuce_ * dan bahkan sampai _best of five**_ Tetapi, Sasuke benar-benar membuktikan kalau dia masuk lima besar bukan karena keberuntungan saja.

Semua gerakannya ketika bermain menunjukan keprofesionalannya.

Mereka bermain dua jam empat puluh menit. Walaupun keringat mengalir deras dan nafas tak beraturan, pemuda itu masih tetap terlihat tampa-...

Tunggu!

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya?

 _Fokus Naruto jangan sampai kau melakukan kebodohan lainnya lagi. Dan berakhir kau terjebak selamanya dengan teme itu._

Gumam Naruto dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepala, ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya cepat dari pinggir lapangan menuju kearah Sasuke.

Pertandingan baru saja selesai, kemenangan kembali dimiliki oleh Sasuke walaupun dengan jarak skor yang sangat tipis dan Sasuke masih mengatur deru nafasnya di bangku yang memang tersedia untuk pemain, tepat di samping _net_.

" _Teme_... Ini handuknya lap dulu keringatmu..." Naruto bergumam pelan sambil menyodorkan handuk kering baru, sengaja memalingkan wajahnya kearah berlawan, takut terpesona pada Sasuke. Lihat saja baju yang digunakan pemuda itu basah oleh keringat lalu menghimpit tubuh itu sehingga menampakan tubuh idaman setiap perempuan.

 _Oh, Shit!_

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, dia kan bukan perempuan? Kenapa masih saja terpesona dengan ototnya pemuda ayam ini? Dan karena keringat dan otot sialan inilah yang membuatnya kehilangan fokus dulu.

"Kembali lah ke bumi, _dobe_..."

Mata Naruto berkedip cepat tersadar dari imajinasinya akibat suara Sasuke yang memanggilnya. Ia lalu berdecih menanggapi perkataan itu.

"Aku memang sedari tadi di bumi, _teme_. Kau pikir aku hantu yang selalu melayang, huh?"

"Lalu kenapa tidak melakukan permintaanku?"

"Huh... Me-memangnya apa yang kau minta?..." Naruto bertanya kuatir, salahnya juga sih tadi berkhayal, apa kata Gaara kalau dia tidak bekerja secara profesional?

"Ciuman di pipi..."

" _WHAT THE HE-_..." Naruto buru-buru menutup mulutnya, sadar mereka masih di lapangan yang banyak orangnya, tidak baik menyerapah di muka umum. Kalau tidak, yakinlah Sasuke pasti sudah basah akibat hujan lokal yang diberinya dengan sukarela.

"Bercanda... Aku tadi minta air..."

Terlalu datar! Sangat Datar. Kenapa pemuda ini bercanda dengan ekspresi dan suara datar sedatar papan setrika? Naruto kan bisa saja mengira pemuda itu sedang serius minta ciuman?

 _Teme bodoh!_

Mendumel pelan, Naruto menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang telah dibukanya ke arah Sasuke. Tapi, tetap saja iris birunya enggan menatap Sasuke, terlanjur malu dengan permintaan bercandanya pemuda itu.

" _Dobe..._ "

"Apa?!" Jawaban ketus Naruto terdengar, pandangannya pun masih menatap ke segala arah.

"Kau melihat kemana? Kenapa tidak menatapku dari tadi, hm?" Tanya Sasuke masih datar sambil sesekali meneguk air pemberian Naruto.

Naruto mendadak meneguk _saliva_ -nya keras. Tidak mungkin ia menjawab kalau ia tidak mau menatap Sasuke karena pemuda itu terlihat keren saat ini, bukan?

"Err...Errr..." Mata Naruto semakin liar menatap ke segala arah. Mencoba mencari objek yang bisa menjadi alasannya.

"Ah!" Pekikan tertahan terdengar ketika matanya berhasil mengunci objek sasarannya, "Aku sedang melihat Gaara, _ttebayo_! Lihat dia tampan, kan? Dia memang sangat tampan meski sedang berada di lapangan sebelah. Wajah seriusnya memang selalu terlihat keren, _ttebayo!_ " Naruto tertawa gugup mencoba menyembunyikan kebohongannya dengan mengoceh panjang lebar.

Gaara memang berada di lapangan sebelah tapi, mana mungkin dengan jarak sejauh itu ia bisa melihat ketampanan Gaara? Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Naruto sangat berharap Sasuke percaya dengan bualannya.

 _Gaara... Lagi-lagi kau menyelamatkanku dan gomen menjadikan mu sasaran kebohonganku_.

Iner Naruto meringgis sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda _emo_ di sampingnya, Naruto melirik sekilas kearah Sasuke yang sedang menatap ke arah Gaara juga.

Gerakan berdiri Sasuke secara tiba-tiba dan meletakkan handuk ke bahu kanannya, tentu saja mengagetkan Naruto.

"Err... Ada apa _teme_?" Naruto bertanya ragu kepada Sasuke ketika merasa aura kurang menyenangkan menguar dari tubuh itu. Apa lagi-lagi dia membuat kesalahan? Sungguh Naruto sulit sekali memprediksi perubahan _mood_ Sasuke.

Decakan kesal terdengar, "Apa lagi, _dobe_? Kau mau mengering di lapangan? Cepat masuk ke ruangan!" Sasuke mengambil tas miliknya yang satu lagi, lalu bergegas meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap punggung pemuda itu dengan keheranan.

Ada apa dengan _mood_ yang tiba-tiba berubah itu? Si _teme_ ini harusnya senang karena berhasil memenangkan pertandingan, bukan malah menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini.

Naruto hanya menggosok tengkuknya dan melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

Tidak mau tertinggal semakin jauh, ia segera meraih tas satunya, sebelumnya ia masih memasang pose minta maaf dulu pada Gaara, yang entah kenapa sedang menatap kearahnya juga. Lalu mencoba mengangkat tas yang ditinggal Sasuke.

.

.

.

' _Damn! Kenapa aku yang harus membawa tas berisi batu ini?! Sasuke kau benar-benar temeee..!'_

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Naruto hampir saja ingin menyeret atau sekalian membuangnya saja tas milik Sasuke dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan ketika bahunya ditepuk perlahan dari belakang. Dalam otaknya ia sudah menyiapkan sejumlah sumpah serapah jika yang menepuk bahunya tadi adalah Sasuke, pria yang sudah meninggalkan tas yang sangat berat, yang tidak akan kuat untuk diangkat lama-lama tapi lebih cocok untuk diseret.

Baru saja ia ingin menyerapah, mulutnya mendadak menutup kembali karena yang menepuk bahunya adalah pria berambut nanas.

Oh iya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menuju ruangannya, kan?

"Maaf... Bukankah kau Naru? Temannya Inuzuka Kiba?"

Otak Naruto berputar keras berusaha mengingat siapa pemuda berambut nanas dengan wajah mengantuk ini?

"Ah!" Jentikan jari terdengar ketika ia berhasil mengingat siapa pemuda itu. "Iya aku Naruto sahabatnya Kiba. Kalau tidak salah anda pernah berpapasan dengan kami ketika dilorong, kan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk membenarkan.

Tawa kecil Naruto terdengar, "Kalau tidak salah anda ru-..." Buru-buru menutup mulutnya, hampir saja menyebut pemuda di depannya ini 'rusa'. Apalagi pemuda ini terlihat lebih umur, kesannya malah ia jadi bocah kurang ajar. Kiba sih, tidak menyebutkan dengan jelas siapa nama pemuda ini, ketika ditanya malah merubah arah pembicaraan.

"Merepotkan... Itu bukan namaku. Si _puppy_ itu yang seenaknya merubahnya." Pemuda itu bergumam. "Tas mu terlihat berat, mau kubantu?"

Tidak perlu ditawar dua kali karena Naruto terlanjur menerima pertolongan itu dengan anggukan bersemangat dan senyuman yang sangat lebar.

Dalam perjalanan mereka berdua berbincang akrab. Naruto kemudian tahu pemuda yang dipanggil 'rusa' ini teman sejak kecilnya Hana _-nee_ dan memang ia bertugas sebagai pengatur jadwal pertandingan.

 _Pasti pemuda ini jenius, mengatur jadwal kan tidak mudah?_

Pemuda ini juga bercerita dia dipanggil rusa oleh Kiba karena sering terlihat malas dan tidur dimana saja. Lalu Kiba di panggil _puppy_ karena memang Kiba maniak anjing terlebih lagi anak anjing.

Kiba jadi membenci pemuda ini karena pernah suatu kali Kiba yang sakit tetap berusaha menolong dan memberikan payungnya pada seekor anak anjing yang terkena hujan dan kebetulan tidak ada orang di rumah, maka pemuda ini akhirnya menjaga Kiba. Waktu itu walaupun Kiba sudah meminta dengan sangat kalau anjing itu harus ditolong lebih dahulu, Kiba malah dibentak dan pemuda berambut nanas ini lebih memilih memapah dan merawat Kiba dan berakhir anjing itu ditinggalkan sendirian dengan payung pemberian Kiba.

Tentu saja ia sudah meminta maaf dengan cara setelah membawa dan merawat Kiba, ia kembali untuk mengambil anak anjing itu, tapi Kiba memang keras kepala dan tidak mau memaafkannya.

"Kalian berdua lucu, ada panggilannya. Rusa dan _puppy_. Kalian yakin tidak saling menyukai? Atau jangan-jangan ada perasaan sepihak disini?" Naruto tertawa di sela cerita pemuda nanas itu, mencoba untuk bercanda.

Mendengar itu, langkah pemuda itu berhenti membuat Naruto mengernyit keheranan.

"Err... Jangan bilang anda memang menyukai Kiba si _puppy_ _aho_ itu." Gumam Naruto ragu, ketika melihat pemuda masih terdiam.

"Mungkin..." Jawabanya pun terdengar ragu. "...Akan sangat merepotkan kalau aku mengakui langsung di depannya."

Mendengar itu, Naruto terdiam cukup lama lalu sesaat kemudian tertawa kecil, "Ah ternyata seperti itu?" Tangan _tan_ -nya menepuk perlahan bahu yang sedikit bungkuk itu. "Tenang saja aku akan membantu anda untuk menyadarkan si _aho_ keras kepala itu."

Pemuda itu hanya tertawa perlahan sebagai tanggapan, tapi tetap saja mengumamkan kata merepotkan andalannya.

" _Dobe_... Ternyata kau lama sampai di ruanganku karena sibuk bermesraan, huh?"

Tawa Naruto langsung berhenti ketika mendengar suara dan kata _dobe_ barusan. Iris birunya mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah menghalangi jalan mereka berdua.

" _Temmeee_...Aku berjalan lambat karena tas brengsekmu yang berat ini!" Jawaban ketus terdengar, "Lagian siapa yang bermesraan, huh? Pemuda baik hati ini sedang membantu membawa tasmu, tahu!"

"Tsk! Lalu kenapa kalian menatap sambil tertawa?"

"Oh kami membicarakan hal yang lucu yang tentu saja tidak akan dirasa lucu oleh mu yang selalu bermuka datar." Kali ini Naruto mengebas tangannya, mencoba menyindir Sasuke.

" _Dobe..._ Dia siapamu?" Suaru Sasuke semakin mendesak penasaran.

"Kau cemburu, Sasuke- _san_?"

Mendadak Naruto terbatuk keras mendengar pertanyaan atau mungkin juga pernyataan pemuda berambut nanas ini.

"Dia siapamu, Naruto?" Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan memilih bertanya pada Naruto dengan intimidasi.

"Apa sih _teme_?!... Kau menyebalkan!" Suara Naruto naik satu oktaf, "Dia ini rusa! Rusa miliknya Kiba, _ttebayo_!"

"Rusa?" Sasuke membeo.

Akh! Naruto buru-buru menutup mulut.

Sial! Akibat emosinya yang naik dengan cepat, ia malah menyebut nama orang dengan rusa.

Kiba brengsek! Lihat saja kalau bertemu, satu tulangnya akan Naruto patahkan!

"Merepotkan..." Gumam pemuda itu, "Salahku juga belum memperkenalkan diri dari awal, aku Shikamaru... Nara Shikamaru..." Shikamaru menyisir rambut kebelakang dengan jarinya, padahal rambut itu masih terikat rapi.

"...Maafkan aku Nara- _san_ , aku terbawa emosi karena ada ayam berkokok tidak tepat waktunya." Naruto ikut bergumam sambil menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu, _dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke kesal, sedikt merasa tersindir dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Aku tidak membicarakanmu _teme_! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berusaha minta maaf pada Nara- _san_. Kau juga seharusnya minta maaf!" Bentak Naruto.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya jengah dengan dua pria muda di depannya yang sedang beradu mulut.

Kekanak-kanakan dan merepotkan!

"Ah... Sudah tidak apa-apa, Naru. Salahku juga dan panggil aku Shika saja." Pundak Naruto ditepuk perlahan oleh Shikamaru.

"Oke, Shika- _kun_..." Naruto tertawa memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya.

"Hey... Kenapa dia memanggilmu Naru? Dan kenapa kau juga mau memanggilnya Shika saja?" Protes Sasuke tidak terima.

"Sasuke... Kau kenapa jadi _out of character_ sekali, huh?!" Tanya Naruto gemas, ingin rasanya kepala itu dijitaknya.

Shikamaru kembali memutar bola matanya, "Tenang saja aku tidak berniat merebutnya. Aku sudah memiliki target lain, Sasuke- _san_." Bahu Sasuke ditepuk pelan oleh Shikamaru. Pemuda itu lalu berbalik lalu melambaikan tangan pertanda mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan? ...Apa yang ingin direbutnya darimu, _teme_?" Naruto bertanya keheranan, matanya berkedip kebingungan sambil melihat Shikamaru yang semakin menjauh.

" _Dobe_... Kau tidak menyukai nanas itu, kan?" Tanya Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Nanas? Maksudmu Shika- _kun_?" Naruto berkedip bingung beberapa saat, " _Temeeee_... Sebenarnya apa yang kalian perebutkan tadi?!" Raungan kesal sudah tidak bisa ditahan oleh Naruto lagi.

Dan Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal lalu menarik sebelah tali tas yang di pegang Naruto

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Kalau boleh ditanya, apa yang dipilih Naruto antara Sasuke membantunya membawa tas yang tadi dibawa aka diseret oleh nya atau tidak? Maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Kenapa tidak? Sasuke memang membantunya begitu Shikamaru pergi dengan cara tali satunya dipegang olehnya. Tapi, yang menjadi masalahnya adalah, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dan Naruto tidak bisa menahan debaran di jantungnya dan debaran itu semakin kencang karena Sasuke tetap berjalan tegak dengan pandangannya lurus tanpa ada sepatah perkataan pun dan itu benar-benar terlihat keren bagi Naruto.

Naruto sangat menyukai langkah tegap pemuda itu yang tak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Sasuke yang tenang dimata Naruto menjelma menjadi lebih tampan, bahkan dilihat dari samping seperti ini pun.

Mata Naruto mulai nakal melirik kearah Sasuke. _Handband_ di kedua tangan pucat itu, Naruto mulai berpikir sabun apa yang digunakan hingga bisa seputih itu?

Melirik ke lengan yang terlihat sangat pas dengan baju yang sedang dipakai dan menunjukan bisep mempesona. Aktivitas seperti apa yang dilakukan sampai otot itu bahkan sangat pas dengan baju dan tubuh tinggi itu?

Pandangannya naik beberapa senti lagi dan menemukan rambut hitam terawat. Shampo apa yang dipakai sampai rambut itu begitu hitam? Apakah shampo itu juga wangi?

Bergeser sedikit, iris biru itu menangkap bibir yang hampir selalu membentuk kurva ke bawah. Seperti apa kalau bibir itu kalau tersenyum? Lalu kenapa bibir itu sepertinya minta ia sen-...

Hitam dan biru bertemu.

Badan Naruto terpaku, bingung harus berbuat apa, tertangkap basah sedang meneliti wajah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lihat, _dobe_?" Mata hitam itu menatap datar kearah Naruto, tapi tidak dengan bibirnya, sedang menyungging senyuman tipis, "Kau mau terus melihatku seperti tadi atau mau masuk kedalam ruangan? Kita berdua tidak akan muat di pintu jika masuk bersama."

Sadar jika terlanjur tertangkap basah mengamati Sasuke, Naruto memilih memajukan bibir bawahnya lalu menarik paksa tas yang sebelah talinya masih dipegang Sasuke dan bergegas masuk kedalam ruangan.

Naruto masuk dengan terburu-buru, berusaha untuk mengeluarkan handuk dan baju bekas pakai Sasuke untuk di _laundry_ oleh petugas _laundry._ Ia tidak mau Sasuke menyangka kalau tadi dirinya sempat terpesona. Jadi, Naruto memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan memisahkan handuk bekas pakai dan yang masih bersih.

Kening itu berkerut mencoba untuk terlihat serius, serius memilih dan memilah handuk. Lebih tepatnya mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugup. Oh ayolah siapa tidak gugup coba? Beberapa menit lalu pria yang kedapatan ditelanjangi oleh matanya, kini malah berdiri dengan jarak dekat, di depannya lagi. Walaupun si _teme_ itu sedang sibuk memainkan _handphone_ -nya, tapi tatapannya sesekali melirik Naruto, mampu membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

Mulut Naruto mulai menyerapah, kenapa juga tadi dia harus menatap si _teme_ itu begitu lama?

JPRET..

Bunyi kamera sontak membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pelaku pemotret itu.

Sasuke?

Kedua alis Naruto bertaut.

Satu bunyi _camera shutter_ lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _teme?_ " Naruto bertanya penasaran.

"Memotret tentu saja. Kau sebegitu _dobe_ -nya sampai tidak tahu, huh?"

Geraman kesal terdengar. "Aku tahu _teme_! Masalahnya adalah kamera mu menghadap kearah ku. Kau tidak sedang memotretku, kan?" Matanya menyipit tajam, merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang beres dengan Sasuke.

Kembali bunyi _camera_ _shutter_.

Senyuman Naruto mengembang merasa percaya diri. Ia tengah membayangkan teman-temannya yang memang sudah mengakui kalau dia itu mani-... Ralat... Tampan.

Bunyi _camera shutter_ kembali terdengar, Naruto sedikit kaget, bayangan teman-teman yang memujinya hilang karena bunyi itu.

"Yakin sekali... Aku sedang mengambil foto ku sendiri. Kau tak tahu fungsi kamera depan?"

Pipi Naruto bersemu merah, sungguh merasa malu. Hari ini dua kali ia bertingkah idiot di depan Sasuke. Diri imajinernya sudah mengali kuburan sendiri sambil bercucuran air mata.

Karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Naruto memilih mengembungkan pipinya dan mengomel dalam hati.

Bunyi _camera shutter_ sekali lagi.

"Gah! Berhenti memotret _teme_. Mau diambil beberapa kali pun, foto mu akan terlihat seperti om-om di kartu identitas!" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan handuk, pakaian dan botol minuman Sasuke secara sembarangan.

"Apa maksudmu aku seperti om-om?" Alis Sasuke bertaut, tersinggung. "Aku hanya setahun lebih tua darimu..."

Gerakan Naruto berhenti, iris birunya menatap Sasuke lekat, "Jadi umurmu 19 tahun, _teme?_ "

Senyum miring diberikan Sasuke sebagai jawaban. " _Dobe..._ Kau masih 18 tahun?"

Iris biru yang tadinya menatap Sasuke lekat, kini menatap bingung sambil berkedip-kedip.

Tunggu!

" _Temeee..._ Kau sengaja bilang umur mu lebih tua satu tahun agar tahu umurku yang sebenarnya, kan?"

"Kau saja yang _dobe_ , _usuratonkachi_. Mau saja tertipu." Jawaban itu terdengar ringan sekali, tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

Sudah cukup! Naruto langsung membuang handuk keras ke lantai lalu bergegas mendekat kearah Sasuke untuk mengangkat kerah baju pemuda yang tengah menyeringai ini tinggi-tinggi.

Bunyi suara _handphone_ miliknya, membuat langkah Naruto berhenti. Ia segera merogoh tas kecil miliknya yang terletak di meja kecil samping tas tenis Sasuke. _Ball person_ dilarang membawa _handphone_ ketika bekerja. Oleh karena itu Naruto selalu membawa tas kecil untuk menyimpan _handphone_ , dompet dan beberapa barang _random_ lainnya.

Sejenak alis itu bertaut ketika membaca pesan masuk.

"Dari siapa _dobe?_ " Nada penasaran terdengar dari suara Sasuke.

"Gaara..." Naruto menjawab singkat.

Sedang Sasuke mulai mengumpat ketika mendengar nama Gaara.

"Apa yang dikatakan, panda itu?"

"Namanya Gaara bukan panda..." Koreksi Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya, tangan _tan_ -nya sibuk mengetik, "Dia bertanya dimana aku? Pertandingannya sudah selesai dan mengajakku pulang bersama..."

"Kau balas apa?"

"Tentu saja aku mengiyakan _teme_... Kan gratis..." Naruto tertawa lebar lalu menekan tombol kirim.

"Batalkan saja! Aku juga bisa mengantarmu pulang..."

Sontak Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari _handphone_ dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut lalu mengulanginya lagi. Seakan Sasuke ini alien sedang tersesat di bumi.

"Apa?!" Sasuke membentak Naruto merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu.

"Kau aneh _temee..._ Otakmu sedang tidak bergeser karena kelelahan, kan?"

Decakan kesal terdengar, "Aku bilang batalkan... Bilang pada panda brengsek itu kalau aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang!"

Bibir Naruto mencibir, "Tidak bisa _teme_... Pesan sudah terkirim. Lagian kalau pulang bersamamu belum tentu aku selamat sampai tujuan." _Karena jantungku pasti terlanjur keluar terlebih dahulu_. Tambah Naruto dalam hati.

"Tap-..."

Belum sempat Sasuke mengajukan protes pintu ruangannya terbuka. Kakashi masuk dengan senyuman. Telihat dari masker di wajahnya yang melebar.

" _Ara..._ Sudah selesai pertandingannya? Maaf tadi aku tersesat di jalan ketika menuju ruangan ini..." Tangan kiri pria berambut perak itu menggosok tengguknya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang buku bersampul _orange_.

"Tidak apa-apa Kakashi- _san_..." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah selesai membereskan barang-barang _teme_ ini..."

"Ah... Terima kasih Naruto- _kun_ kau memang baik..." Suara tawa Kakashi terdengar, sedang Sasuke mendengus kesal karena Kakashi muncul dan memotong ucapannya dan kesal karena Naruto percaya dengan alasan konyol Kakashi.

"Tidak juga, ini karena Kakashi- _san_ sering membantu membereskannya. Jadi, hari ini biar aku saja yang membereskannya, _ttebayo._.." Senyumannya semakin lebar.

Sasuke berdecih, "Kapan kau berikan senyuman seperti itu juga padaku, _dobe_?" Kalimatnya lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Hu-Huh?! Apa _teme_? Kau berbicara sesuatu?" Naruto mendekatkan telinganya kearah Sasuke mencoba memperjelas pendengarannya. Apa pendengarannya supernya sudah menghilang dan kembali normal?

"Tidak _dobe_. Otak _dobe_ mu saja yang sedang berhalusinasi." Sasuke menjawab ketus.

Kepala Naruto langsung dikelilingi kepulan asap, merasa jengkel karena ucapan Sasuke, tapi karena kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas jadi bibirnya hanya berkomat-kamit tidak jelas.

"Aaahhhh!" Jeritan tiba-tiba Naruto mengagetkan Sasuke dan Kakashi yang sedang mengadu _glared_. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang sedang meng- _glared_ Kakashi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Kakashi- _san_." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kearah Kakashi kemudian iris biru menatap tajam kearah Sasuke sambil mencibir. "Kau juga _temeee_..." Ia memberi kesan setengah hati saat menyapa Sasuke.

Naruto kemudian tertawa lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya, " _Sayonara_... Gaara sudah menungguku, _ttebayo!_ "

Pintu ruangan tertutup dengan bunyi debaman.

"Kubunuh kau... Panda Gaara..." Gumam Sasuke dengan seluruh tubuhnya dikelilingi nyala api berwarna ungu, seperti api milik ninja favorit yang sering ditontonnya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Omake :**

"Jadi Naruto... Kenapa tadi kau melihat kearahku sambil memasang _gesture_ minta maaf?" Tanya Gaara di sela-sela mengemudikan mobilnya.

Dari mereka bertiga, Naruto, Gaara dan Kiba. Gaara memang dari kalangan menengah atas. Jadi terkadang Gaara suka membawa mobil di kegiatannya.

 _Apanya yang menjadi ball person untuk mendapat tambahan?_ Dengus Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto tahu Gaara melakukan itu hanya untuk mengawasinya, alasannya selalu sama karena ia itu ceroboh, jadi harus diawasi. Sekali lagi entah Naruto harus bersyukur punya sahabat yang menjabat sebagai _kaa-san_ bahkan lebih proktektif dari _kaa-san_ nya, atau tidak bersyukur sama sekali.

Dan seperti sebelumnya posisi duduk mereka tidak pernah berubah. Naruto di depan menemani Gaara, dan Kiba di belakang tengah sibuk memainkan _game_ favoritnya. Memelihara hewan, jangan tanya hewan apa. Sudah pasti hewan yang merupakan kerabatnya _akamaru_.

"Apa lagi Gaara, kalau bukan dia sedang mengumpatmu dari belakang?" Kiba menjawab pertanyaan Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar _smartphone_ miliknya.

"Kiba! Jaga mulutmu, brengsek! Aku tidak pernah mengumpat Gaara, beda dengan kau! Aku selalu mengumpat langsung di depanmu, _ttebayo_!." Naruto menjawab emosi, enak saja mulut Kiba mengoceh sesukanya.

" _Damn_! Naruto... Aku menjawabnya baik-baik kau malah emosi? Mau berkelahi disini, huh _dumbass_?" Kiba langsung membuang _smartphone_ nya di samping kursi penumpang yang didudukinya lalu mencekik Naruto dari belakang.

" _Shit puppy_! Kau ingin membunuhku?" Naruto terbatuk pelan sambil meronta mencoba melepaskan tangan Kiba dari lehernya.

"...A-apa?!... _Bastard_! Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku _pu-..."_

" _Boys..._ Bahasa kalian..." Suara berat Gaara mengentrupsi kegiatan saling membunuh dan memaki antara Naruto dan Kiba. "Apa kalian belajar bahasa inggris untuk saling memaki, hm?" Lanjut Gaara dengan tenang. Tapi, kalimat itu cukup membuat kedua pemuda ini memandang horor ke arah Gaara sambil meneguk _saliva_ seperti menelan batu.

Gaara dalam _mode_ seperti ini lebih menakutkan dari ular-ularnya _sensei_ Orochimaru yang sedang memakan tikus-tikus malang hasil percobaan _sensei_ itu sendiri. Bahkan ada rumor yang mengatakan _sensei_ itu bisa memanjangkan lehernya. Bukankah itu mengerikan?

Ah... Tapi, Gaara saat ini lebih mengerikan, mungkin akan sama mengerikannya kalau melihat _Jashin_ yang sedang menyeringai.

"Kita sedang berkendara... Jangan buat keributan!" Suara itu masih tetap tenang dan dipenuhi aura mematikan. "Kiba... Kembali duduk ketempat mu dan jangan berulah lagi!"

"...I-Iya Gaara _sama_... Aku sudah duduk..." Kiba bercicit pelan lalu mengambil _handphone_ yang tadi di buangnya. Memilih untuk kembali memainkan _game-_ nya dan menjadi anak baik sepanjang perjalanan.

"...Dan Naruto..."

Kini giliran Naruto yang mengucurkan keringat dingin deras karena suara Gaara.

"Jadi kenapa tadi kau menunjukan _gesture_ itu?" Tanya Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan, tangan kirinya sibuk mengganti persneling mobil.

"...A-ah itu? Tadi aku menggunakan namamu untuk menghindari pertanyaan _te_ -... Maksudku Sasuke. Jadi, karena kebetulan kau melihat ke arahku, maka aku memperlihatkan _gesture_ itu." Naruto bersyukur untung saja ia tidak menyebut kata ' _teme'_ kalau tidak, bakal diceramahi Gaara lagi soal sopan santun dalam berbahasa.

"Oh..." Jawaban singkat terdengar. "Kau boleh menggunakan namaku untuk menghindari _ayam_ itu kapan pun kamu mau."

Mendengar itu Kiba berdicih pelan sambil tetap memainkan _game-_ nya. Dia dan Naruto selalu diberikan aura menyeramkan kalau menyerapah atau menyebut nama orang asal-asalan. Nah, sekarang yang memberi aura membunuh itu malah seenaknya merubah nama orang.

Ini tidak adil! Benar-benar tidak adil!

"Lalu hari ini apa saja yang di lakukan Sasuke padamu, Naruto?"

Sekarang giliran Kiba memutar bola mata bosan, Gaara dan _mode over protective_ nya muncul.

"Huh?" Iris Naruto berkedip bingung. "Tidak ada... Tadi dia cuma memintaku menemaninya saat latihan." Naruto menggaruk keningnya mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang dilakukan Sasuke hari ini.

Kiba menekan layar _handphone_ -nya dengan gemas, semangat memainkan _game_ hilang entah kemana. Naruto itu bodoh atau polos? Sudah jelas Gaara itu sedang mengiterogasinya. Kenapa tidak berbohong saja dan menghindari interogasi Gaara?

"Oh..." Gaara kembali ber'oh' sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Ah!" Jentikan jari Naruto terdengar. "Tadi dia juga meminta menghubungi nomor _handphone_ -nya karena dia pikir lupa membawa dan sempat mengusir Kiba." Naruto tertawa pelan, sedang Kiba kembali mengumpat dalam hati karena Sasuke yang menganggapnya tidak ada dan kemudian seenaknya mengusir dirinya, demi berduaan dengan si polos dan bodoh ini aka Naruto.

"... Eehhh ternyata malah ada di saku jaketnya. Jadi, dia bilang untuk menyimpan nomornya karena akan sering menghubungiku-" Lanjut Naruto lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian melihat kearah Gaara.

"-Gaara memangnya petenis dan _ball_ _person_ boleh menukar nomor _han_ _dp_ _hone_?" Naruto kemudian tertawa geli, " _Teme_ itu aneh ya? Masa lupa kalau _han_ _dp_ _hone_ -nya ada di saku jaket... Bodoh..."

Mendengar itu cengkraman Gaara di kemudi mobil menguat. Tapi, masih berusaha tenang.

Kiba mengeram perlahan. Maunya dia berteriak sambil mengumpat ' _Kau yang bodoh, Naruto'_ dan rasanya ingin sekali menyebutkan penghuni kebun binatang lainnya secara lengkap untuk Naruto. Tapi, memilih diam daripada diberi aura keji milik Gaara lagi.

Satu hal yang terlintas dipikiran Kiba. Naruto itu memang bodoh bukan polos!

"Oh iya-..." Pekik Naruto tiba-tiba

Kiba mulai memasang pose doa, mulutnya berkomat-kamit. Jangan sampai Naruto bercerita aneh-aneh la-...

"-Tadi sih waktu masih di lapangan, Sasuke bercanda kalau dia ingin aku menciumnya di pipi."

CKIIITTTTT...

Gaara kehilangan konsentrasi dan menginjak rem dengan kencang secara tiba-tiba.

Naruto terlempar ke depan dan hampir membentur kaca mobil, untung saja sebelumnya Gaara sudah memasanginya sabuk pengaman. Tapi, tidak untuk Kiba yang kepalanya sudah terbentur dengan keras di belakang kursi Naruto.

Naruto mengelus dada merasa lega karena mereka baik-baik saja,

Kiba berusaha menahan rasa sakit kepala bekas terbentur yang nyeri dan getaran ditubuhnya karena keinginan besarnya untuk mencekik dan memutilasi Naruto saat ini,

Sedang Gaara sudah dikelilingi nyala api membunuh.

" _Fuck..._ Kubunuh kau... Uchiha Sasuke..." Gaara mendesis.

Naruto dan Kiba langsung berjanji. Jangan pernah membuat Gaara marah dan memaki!

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note_

 _*_ _De_ _uce_ : Situasi pada poin 40-40 dan pemain harus merebut dua poin berturut-turut untuk memenangkan sebuah _game_.

** _Best of Five_ _:_ Pemain membutuhkan 3 set untuk memenangkan pertandingan.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah me- _review_ , _follow_ dan _favorite_ ch sebelumnya.

Mohon maaf kalau fic ini tertunda sampai hampir 2 bulan, karena saya sedang nguli di dua tempat sekaligus (mirip Naruto di fic ini... haahhh).

Oh ya... Karena adanya tambahan _pairing_ jadi, kemungkinan akan nambah ch-nya dan maaf kalau _moment_ SasuNaru-nya dan humornya berkurang di ch ini, saya memang ingin hubungan mereka berjalan perlahan. Tapi ch ini tidak semakin aneh, kan?

Dan adakah diantara _reviewers_ dan _readers_ yang sudah menonton Baruto, Naruto The Movie? Awalnya sih saya takut-takut nontonnya karena _pairs_ _canon_ (Ketahuan gagal _move on_ sampai sekarang) tapi, ternyata _moment_ SasuNaruSasu ada beberapa yang sempat buat saya menjerit. Saya memang cukup beruntung ditengah kerja rodi yang sangat terpaksa itu masih diijinkan bos besar buat nonton dan hari ini diijinkan pulang cepat, makanya bisa _posting_ ch baru~ _Arigatou big boss_!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Q & A**

Q : yamito chan

A : Terima kasih untuk koreksinya. Sudah saya perbaiki.

Q : choikim1310

A : Saingannya Sasuke? Tergantung ide kedepannya...

Q : himefujo29

A : Ada kok _Rate_ M nya, tapi untuk bahasanya saja. :D

Q : Okiddo

A : Pertanyaannya akan terjawab seiring bertambahnya ch.

Q : yassir2374

A : Wow _review_ terpanjang. Terima kasih sudah terhibur dengan ff aneh bin _absurd_ saya. Soal POV saya pertimbangkan dan memang sudah berencana membuat hubungan mereka mengalir perlahan.

Q : yuyu

A : _Word_ -nya sudah 5K+ dan 21 halaman. Sudah cukup panjang? ^^

Q : acca1

A : Panggil yua saja. ^^

Q : SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki

A : Soal Sasuke sudah suka Naruto apa belum, mungkin iya mungkin tidak *nyengir*

Q : Ame Pan

A : Bagaimana ya? Saya juga tidak tahu. Idenya dadakan muncul saat nonton siaran ulang pertandingan tenis, terus saya pikir ah! Ini kalau dibuat ff SasuNaru mungkin bagus. Maka jadilah ff aneh dan _absurd_ ini.

Q : ikatriplesblingers

A : Terima kasih sudah suka dengan fic _absurd_ dan aneh ini sampai pengen di demo segala (hahaha). Sudah di lanjutkan, semoga tetap disukai ya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks For Reviewers:**_

yamito chan, gyumin4ever, Hardie644, SNlop, Lejungs, Arum Junnie, choikim1310, himefujo29, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, efi. astuti.1, Aiko Vallery, yuvikimm97, gici love sasunaru, AkaiHasami, secrella, Guest (1), Okiddo, yassir2374, yuyu, shirota strain, uzumaki megami, Kris hanhun, Vilan616, cloudyeye, acca1, Xhavier rivanea huges, d14napink, Indah605, fysjelf06, nurhasanah. putri.146, Double BobB,I, nandaaaaa, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, URuRuBaek, Ryouta Suke, Ame Pan, ikatriplesblingers, Grey378.

Ada yang terlewat?

Terima Kasih sekali lagi buat yang sudah me- _review_ , _follow_ dan _favorite_. Sampai jumpa tahun depan (kalau memungkinkan) dengan ch yang baru (4). Khusus untuk _reviewers,_ saya selalu bersemangat dan tersenyum jika membaca _review_ kalian, rasanya ada hiburan tersendiri. Terima Kasih, _ttebayo_!

Ch berikutnya POV akan berganti-ganti, ada POV Sasuke juga dan mungkin akan lebih serius.

Jangan bosan untuk RnR ya.

 _And the least not the last..._

 **Our Ship Doesn't Need A Canon For It To Sail!**

~11/28/2015~

.

.

.

 _ **Best Regards.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Up**

.

.

.

 **ENJOY**

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

"Narutoooooo... _For Jashin's sake_..." Kiba berteriak gemas dari arah pintu masuk karyawan tempat Naruto bekerja. Pemuda penyuka anjing ini berlari dengan cepat kearah Naruto lalu dengan satu hentakan keras menarik Naruto dari posisi tidur ke posisi duduk.

"Kau ini kenapa tiduran lemas seperti ini lagi, hah? Sudah bosan hidup? Sini aku bantu menyingkirkanmu dari dunia ini." Lanjut Kiba dengan nafas turun naik menahan emosi, ia benar-benar kesal dengan posisi Naruto yang tertidur di meja dan kenapa selalu dirinya yang melihat posisi menyebalkan ini?

"Ada apa sih?" Bibir Naruto manyun, "Aku tiduran seperti itu bukan karena bosan hidup, tapi lagi menikmati hidup, kau tahu Kibaaaa?" Teriakan gembira Naruto memenuhi ruangan, pemuda itu setangah mengoncang tubuh Kiba.

"Hari ini aku bebas... Selama dua hari*. Aku akan bebaaassss dari Sasuke _teme_ nan brengsek itu." Tawa itu terdengar semakin kencang dan masih setia mengguncang Kiba, tidak sadar kalau sahabatnya sudah mulai pusing akibat digoncang sedari tadi.

"Naruto hentikan goncanganmu, aku mual, bodoh..."

Tersadar Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan lalu melepaskan Kiba sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Tsk!" Kiba membersihkan bahunya seperti baru saja terkena virus mematikan. "Kalau gembira, kau kan tidak perlu tiduran seperti itu. Aku pikir tadi kau menyerahkan diri untuk kubunuh."

Iris biru Naruto memutar jengah, "Kau berlebihan _aho_... Lagian belum ada pengunjung, suka-suka aku, mau berguling di lantai pun terserah." Lanjut Naruto sambil tertawa, benar-benar merasa lucu dengan ekspresi Kiba yang kehilangan kata-kata untuk membantah.

"Naru- _chan_... Hari ini kau bersemangat sekali..."

Sontak Naruto berbalik menatap ke pemilik suara yang menyapanya.

"Neji- _nii_?" Senyuman mengembang di bibir _plum_ itu. "Hari ini ada waktu luang?" Naruto segera berlari kecil menyambut pemuda yang di panggil Neji barusan.

"Ya. Dan karena skripsiku sudah selesai jadi aku akan sering kesini." Jawab pemuda itu sambil merapikan helaian rambutnya yang mirip iklan shampo, bahkan para wanita pun akan iri melihat indah dan berkilauannya rambut itu.

Yup! Neji adalah pemilik cafe, pemuda berambut panjang ini sudah Naruto anggap sebagai kakak sendiri semenjak ia bekerja. Neji jarang sekali datang berkunjung karena kesibukan sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir, cafe ini lebih sering diurus oleh Hinata dan Hanabi sepupu Neji secara bergantian. Neji datang berkunjung hanya sekedar mengecek keadaan dan tidak sampai tiga puluh menit lalu kemudian pulang lagi.

Neji juga sangat baik dan pengertian, pemuda ini yang memberi Naruto ijin dan menyesuaikan jadwalnya menjadi _ball person_. Jika jadwal kerja Naruto bertabrakan dengan jadwal di _cafe_ , maka Neji memperbolehkan Naruto untuk menukar jadwalnya dengan pegawai lain yang kebetulan memiliki waktu luang.

"Jadi, apa hari ini Neji- _nii_ juga hanya akan berkunjung?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Tidak Naru- _chan_..." Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, "Sudah lama aku tidak meracik menu. Jadi, mulai saat kita akan sering berkerja bersama lagi."

Mendengar itu Naruto berjingkrak kecil lalu kembali menatap Kiba, "Kiba... Neji- _nii_ hari ini ikut kerja, kamu juga ikut ya biar kita bekerja bersama-sama..."

Kiba tertawa gugup dalam hati mengutuki Naruto, si bodoh ini seenaknya memutuskan sepihak. Kiba memang sudah mengenal Neji sejak Naruto bekerja disini, dia bertemu Neji karena sering mengantar Naruto dan sudah beberapa kali membantu Naruto bekerja juga, tapi ia masih segan, beda dengan Naruto yang entah kemana rasa hormatnya menguap.

"Tidak apa-apa Kiba... Kau boleh membantu Naruto dan akan mendapat gaji juga." Neji berujar perlahan seolah mengerti rasa segan diwajah Kiba.

"Ah... Neji- _nii_ memang bos terbaik..." Naruto tertawa lebar.

Neji hanya tersenyum, sedang Kiba hanya menepuk keningnya melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Naruto.

 _Sebenarnya umur berapa sih anak ini?_

~ナルトはサスケへ~

* * *

.

.

.

 **From Tennis With Love**

Disclaimer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama & Humor

Rating : T, K+

Pairing : SasuNaru (Sasuke X Naruto)

Warning : AU, One Shoot, Typos, OOC, Mild Language, Boys Love Sasuke X Naruto, Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already.

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Sasuke menghapus jejak keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Semenjak ia bangun tidur lalu menjalankan rutinas pagi, _jogging_ dan melakukan latihan untuk pertandingan selanjutnya, ia masih merasa sepanjang hari ini begitu membosankan.

Dan hari menjelang sore pun, ia masih saja merasa bosan. Apa tidak ada yang menarik lagi selain kegiatan wajib hariannya ini?

Hidup terasa terlalu monoton.

Berusaha mengusir kebosanan, Sasuke mengambil _handphone_ -nya. Tersenyum kecil saat melihat _wallpaper_ perlahan jemari pucat itu mencari nama di kontak yang kira-kira bisa ia perintah seenaknya.

Tangan putih pucatnya terhenti ketika melihat salah satu nama kontak yang tertera disana.

 _ **Usuratonkachi**_

 _Kenapa ia tidak melakukakn ini sedari tadi?_

Ah sepertinya sisa hari ini akan menyenangkan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Perlahan bibirnya membentuk kurva melengkung keatas terseny-... Ralat bukan tersenyum tapi menyeringgai.

"Sasuke? Ini senyuman pertamanmu setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya aku tidak melihat." Kakashi yang sedari tadi menemani Sasuke, menatap pemuda itu dari sela-sela bacaannya keheranan. "Apa bencana besar akan terjadi?"

Sasuke meng- _glared_ kearah Kakashi. "Aku tidak butuh komentarmu. Cukup komentari apa yang kurang dari permainanku." Jelas ia merasa kesal dengan ucapan Kakashi yang terdengar berlebihan itu. Ia kembali menatap layar _handphone_ lebih tepat nama ' _Usuratonkachi_ '.

Beberapa detik berlalu, iris hitam itu lalu menatap Kakashi, kembali menatap layar _handphone_ , kembali menatap Kakashi.

Seringgai mematikan kembali terukir di bibirnya.

"...Kakashi..."

Bulu-bulu halus ditubuh Kakashi mendadak berdiri. Merinding mendengar panggilan Sasuke yang tak biasa itu.

"Kau tahu wanita yang datang padaku dan meminta maaf akan kesalahan Naruto?"

Tenggukan _saliva_ terdengar untuk membenarkan pertanyaan itu. Kakashi ingat betul wanita muda yang datang memohon pada Sasuke dan dirinya agar jangan mendenda Naruto dan memberi keringan dengan hanya dipecat saja. Tentu saja kesalahan seperti itu akan terkena denda dari panitia jika pemain merasa dirugikan dan Kakashi masih ingat kalau Sasuke yang biasanya tidak kenal ampun itu mau-mau saja menerima maaf dengan syarat dia tidak mempermasalahkan asal Naruto mau menjadi _ball person_ untuknya.

Waktu itu Kakashi mengkuatirkan Naruto, maka sebelum pertandingan ia datang keruangan _staff_ untuk memperingati Naruto, tapi Sasuke terlanjur datang sebelum Kakashi mengutarakan kekuatirannya.

Lalu lihat kini seringai mengerikan muncul lagi diwajah bocah ini.

 _Apa yang direncanakan pemuda ini?_

Kakashi mendesah lalu menutup buku bacaannya, "Katakan apa mau, Sasuke... Jangan bertele-tele..."

"Kau selalu tahu keinginanku, Kakashi." _Handphone_ miliknya kembali dimasukan dalam saku celana. "Hubungi wanita itu. Cari tahu tentang _dobe_ ku, seperti dimana dia tinggal atau apa yang dikerjakan diwaktu sengang."

"Aku bukan tim interogasi, Sasuke..." Tangan Kakashi menopang dagunya, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bosan, niatnya sih untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari masalah yang ditimbulkan Sasuke nanti.

"Dulu bukan. Sekarang iya! Semenjak aku ingin kau cari tahu..." Terselip nada memerintah dan arogan disana.

Kakasih menarik nafas panjang dan dalam dengan tingkah Sasuke yang entah sudah berapa lama melupakan sopan santun terhadap yang lebih tua. Hey! Begini-begini Kakashi itu paman Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Kakashi mendesah dalam hati kemudian berdoa untuk keselamatan Naruto- _kun_ yang sedikit lamban itu. Apalagi Sasuke menggunakan kata ' _dobeku'_.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Matahari sore mulai menyembunyikan cahayanya pertanda waktu cafe sedikit lagi akan ditutup ketika pintu cafe terbuka perlahan, mengakibatkan bunyi tanda ada pelanggan masuk terdengar. Kiba yang berdiri dekat meja kasir dan sedang berbincang-bincang dengan kasir karena jumlah pengunjung sudah mulai berkurang sontak menatap pengunjung yang baru saja masuk.

Jaket hitam tebal, syal yang melilit leher dan menutupi sebagian wajah, kaca mata hitam besar dan topi menutup kening.

Alis Kiba bertaut, ia memang sudah melihat pengunjung dengan pakaian yang aneh-aneh tapi, tetap saja ia mendecih melihat _style_ pengunjung satu ini.

 _Sok artis terkenal dan misterius._

Walaupun dalam hatinya sudah menyerapah dengan gaya aneh pengunjung satu ini, Kiba tetap sadar saat ini ia sedang bekerja. Ia harus profesional jadi, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kiba untuk beranjak mendekat kearah pengunjung yang baru saja mendudukan pantatnya itu.

"Selamat sore dan selamat datang." Kiba menyodorkan buku menu lalu membuka halaman pertama menu tersebut, ketika ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan pengunjung itu. "Silahkan memasan yang anda inginkan, saya akan mencatatnya." Pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu menunggu dengan sabar untuk mencatat menu yang diinginkan ketika pelanggan tersebut masih sibuk membolak-balik halaman menu.

"Naruto..."

Kening Kiba sekali lagi bertaut? Naruto? Telinganya masih normal, bukan?

Apa selain gaya pakaiannya yang sok artis, otak pengunjung ini juga bergeser beberapa _centi_ dari posisi semula? Mana ada memasan ramen di cafe yang isinya minuman dan _snack_ ringan?

"Uummm... Maaf..." Suara Kiba terdengar berhati-hati, mungkin saja telinga salah dengar. "Tidak ada ramen di menu kami..."

"Tsk! Mana Naruto?"

Mata Kiba hampir keluar ketika topi dan masker pemuda itu dibuka.

"Sasuke?..." Ia mendesis, bahkan sudah terlalu malas untuk menambah - _san_ di belakang nama pemuda ini, "Untuk apa kau kesini?" Lanjutnya dengan nada yang masih kesal. Seharusnya ia sudah sadar ketika pemuda brengsek ini menyebutkan 'Naruto' dari bunyi suara yang arogan itu.

Oh jangan lupa, tentu saja Kiba masih dendam dengan Sasuke yang selalu menganggapnya makhluk tak terlihat dan gara-gara pemuda sial ini pula, ia hampir terkena geger otak ringan karena tingkah bodoh Naruto yang membuat kepalanya terbentur keras di mobil Gaara kemarin. Lihat saja, ada dua hansaplast tertempel disana.

"Bertemu Naruto." Jawaban singkat, padat dan jelas.

Kiba jadi jengah sendiri.

"Maaf ya ini cafe untuk beristirahat lalu memesan sesuai menu, bukan tempat untuk memasan 'Naruto'! Tempat ini bukan kedai ramen!" Sindiran Kiba terdengar jelas.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku dengan 'Naruto'." Mata elang Sasuke menatap Kiba, "Aku pembeli disini. Keinginanku mutlak atau kau mau aku bertemu dengan pemilik cafe ini dan komplain?"

Kali ini Kiba hanya bisa berdecak kesal lalu menarik buku menu dengan kasar dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan Sasuke. Biar bagaimanapun ia tidak mau cafe Neji dalam masalah karena rasa kesalnya pada Sasuke.

Ingat Kiba bukan mengalah tapi karena ia menghargai Neji.

"Jangan lupa bilang pada _dobe_ sekalian membawa satu gelas _tall frappucino**_ pesananku."

Memilih untuk tak menjawab, Kiba segera melangkah menuju _pantry_ dan mendapatkan Naruto yang tengah bercanda dengan Neji. Kesal, karena dirinya malah mendapat pengunjung yang menyebalkan, sedang Naruto malah asyik bercanda dengan Neji, Kiba menggulung buku menu lalu memukul keras tengkuk Naruto.

"Hey! Kau kenapa sih?" Naruto menyuarakan protes kepada Kiba sambil memegang tengkuknya, "Mau cari masalah, huh?"

"Kau yang selalu membuatku terkana masalah, _baka_!" Kepala Naruto kembali dipukul, Kiba lalu menatap kearah Neji yang terlihat bingung, "Neji- _san_ satu gelas _tall frappucino_." Suara Kiba berubah sopan ketika menghadap Neji.

"Dan antar itu ke meja no 5." Kali ini nada Kiba setengah memerintah begitu ia menatap Naruto.

"Oi, Kiba kenapa aku? Kau kan yang menerima, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu." Naruto masih memprotes.

Kiba mendelik tajam pertanda tidak menerima protes. Ia lalu segera keluar dari _pantry,_ menuju ke meja kasir dan menunggu pengujung selanjutnya.

Lagian yang harusnya melakukan pekerjaa harusnya Naruto, Kiba kan bukan pekerja tetap disini. Tsk! Naruto memang _baka_.

Mendengus kesal dengan Naruto, sekilas dari meja kasir Kiba dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang memainkan _handphone-_ nya, Kiba mendecih. Semenit kemudian menyeringai lalu mengeluarkan _handphone-_ nya juga.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Naruto keluar dari _pantry_ sambil bersiul perlahan. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan hari ini bisa terbebas dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya sih, kalau Sasuke tidak suka memerintah dan bersifat arogan, Naruto bisa saja merindukan pemuda _raven_ itu. Tapi, _hell no!_ Siapa juga sanggup bertahan dengan sifat Sasuke yang pintar menaikan tekanan darah orang?

Ah... Bahkan setelah hari kerja hampir selesai, ia masih merasa kurang puas. Sungguh Naruto sangat merindukan saat melayani pengunjung dan membagikan senyuman cerahnya pada pegunjung.

Pemuda bersurai pirang ini masih saja bersiul-siul dengan jingkrakan kecil menuju meja pesan bernomor lima. Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat menangkap pemilik meja itu tengah sibuk memainkan _hanphone-_ nya.

"Selamat menikmati pesan anda~ Kalau butuh apa-apa silahkan panggil saya lagi~" Bahkan Nada suara Naruto terdengar begitu bahagia.

Tapi nyatanya kebahagian itu hanya kebahagian semu dan bertahan beberapa detik sampai Naruto hampir meletakkan dengan mulus minuman di atas meja ketika pemilik pesanan itu mengangkat kepala yang memiliki gaya rambut aneh dengan seringaian menyebalkan yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah dilupakan seumur hidup oleh Naruto.

"SASUKE?!" Pekikan tertahan terdengar dan hampir saja minuman yang dipegang Naruto terjatuh.

Seharusnya dia sudah sadar dari jarak empat meter kalau hanya Sasuke yang memiliki rambut aneh di dunia ini.

 _Damn!_ Kiba pasti sengaja menjebaknya.

Naruto segera berbalik menatap Kiba kesal, sedang Kiba yang sedang berdiri di samping meja bersama si kasir hanya terkekeh pelan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Brengsek!

"Apa maumu, _teme!_ Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Nada yang tadi gembira berubah menjadi ketus ketika Naruto kembali berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Bahkan dengan sengaja meletakkan pesanan Sasuke secara kasar.

Lupakan tata krama kalau yang ada di depannya adalah Sasuke!

Prinsip terbaru Naruto. Baru saja ditetapkan beberapa detik lalu.

"Apa maksudmu, _dobe_?" Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. "Kau tidak tahu gunanya cafe?"

"Aku tahu, _teme!_ " Decakan sebal terdengar, "Maksudku, kenapa kau bisa sampai disini? Kau tidak sedang mematai-matai ku, bukan?"

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto lalu menyeruput _frappucino_ pesannya. Ah! Bahkan minuman ini jadi semakin nikmat ketika diminum sambil melihat pemuda berkulit _tan_ ini sedang menahan gertakan giginya karena menahan kesal.

 _Indahnya hidupku_.

Lupa! Sasuke lupa kalau beberapa jam lalu baru saja ia mengeluh soal hidupnya yang sangat membosankan.

Gertakan gigi Naruto semakin keras terdengar. Siapa coba yang tidak merasa kesal kalau diabaikan?

" _Temee..._ Jangan mengabaikanku!"

"Oh... Kau ingin perhatianku? Perhatian seperti apa, hm?" Bunyi minuman disereput kembali terdengar.

 _Oh demi dewa apapun yang sedang berkeliaran di langit! Berikan Naruto kesabaran._

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ ini sadar ia butuh kesabaran ekstra agar tidak melayangkan nampan ditangannya ke kepala pemuda yang terlihat sangat menikmati minuman itu.

"Perhatian seperti cepat selesaikan minumanmu dan segera pergi dari cafe ini misalnya?" Jawab Naruto penuh sindiran, "Kau tahu maksudku, _teme_! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kau tidak sedang mematai-mataiku, kan?" Naruto mengulang lagi pertanyaan sebelumnya sambil mencengkram kuat nampan yang dipegang, mencoba menyalurkan rasa kesal.

"Ini cafe, bukan? Tentu saja hanya kebetulan. Kebetulan aku datang kesini dan bertemu denganmu." Kali ini jemari pucat itu memainkan bibir gelas yang baru diminum dua tegukan. "Kau yakin sekali aku mematai-mataimu."

Bola mata Naruto memutar kesal begitu melihat senyuman miring yang selalu terlihat menyebalkan jika berada di wajah Sasuke.

"Oke! Terserah kau saja, _teme-sama_! Anggap saja kau kebetulan lewat dan hari ini hari sialku karena bertemu dengan mu. Oh! Jashin- _sama_! Haruskah aku percaya keberadaanmu jika _teme_ ini berhasil diusir dari sini?" Naruto menjabak rambut pirangnya frustasi.

Merasa kalau ia akan segera kehilangan kesabaran jika berada dekat dengan Sasuke, Naruto memutuskan untuk segera beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Mau kemana, _dobe?_ "

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan ekor matanya. "Mau masuk kedalam, _teme_. Urusanku hanya sekedar mengantarkan minuman."

Baru saja Naruto kembali ingin melangkah ketika sekali lagi suara Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi, _temeee..._ " Kali ini Naruto benar-benar membalikkan tubuh hanya untuk menatap Sasuke galak.

"Aku masih meminum _frappochino_ ini, bisa saja aku protes. Jadi, kau sebaiknya duduk manis di depanku sampai aku menghabiskan minuman dan meyakinkan kalau aku tidak akan protes. Atau kau mau komplain ke pemilik cafe ini?" Ancaman yang sama pada Kiba tadi juga digunakan Sasuke untuk mengancam Naruto.

Mata Naruto membelalak, namun hanya beberapa menit sampai tawanya kecil terdengar.

"Ada yang lucu?"

Jelas Sasuke merasa tersinggung, ia tidak sedang melawak saat ini. Sasuke tidak pernah mengenal kata bercanda.

"Tidak ada yang lucu." Naruto berusaha menekan perut untuk menahan tawa. "Hanya saja ini kalimat terpanjangmu. Sekarang aku yakin kau benar-benar manusia."

"Apa maksudmu?" Masih saja Sasuke memberikan nada ketus.

"Umm... Yaaa..." Naruto mendudukkan diri tepat di depan Sasuke. Ia merentangkan tangannya mencari posisi yang nyaman. Toh, belum ada pengunjung yang masuk lagi, karena memang hampir waktu cafe ditutup, jadi dia bisa sedikit bersantai.

Ini adalah salah satu alasan Naruto betah bekerja bersama Neji, karena Neji selalu memberi kebebasan untuk pegawainya, asalkan mereka tetap bekerja secara profesional.

Lagi pula entah kenapa walaupun kesabarannya selalu diuji, Naruto tetap merasa bersama Sasuke itu bukan hal yang buruk dan kadang membuatnya tersenyum geli kalau mengingat sifat Sasuke.

"Kau kan bicaranya jarang, jadi aku pikir kau manusia planet lain yang terdampar di bumi." Lanjut Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepala di kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan di belakang kepala itu.

"Tidak lucu, _dobe_."

"Ah aku lupa kalau kau menyebalkan. Kan sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu, _teme_." Bibir Naruto mengerucut.

Sasuke tidak membalas gerutuan Naruto, tapi memilih mengambil minumannya dan meneguk kembali. Perlahan, seulas senyum tipis mengembang diwajah. Naruto yang duduk berhadapan dengannya seperti itu cukup membuat Sasuke merasa hangat.

Hening meliputi kedua pemuda ini sesaat. Naruto yang memang tidak terbiasa dalam keadaan hening, mulai duduk dengan gelisah seakan ada ulat bulu yang menempel dipantatnya, tapi tidak cukup lama sampai mata birunya menatap Sasuke mulai dari cara pemuda itu menikmati minuman sampai cara meneguknya.

 _Ah~ Bahkan tanpa berada di lapangan tenis pun Sasuke memang tampan. Apa Sasuke selalu keliatan tampan di setiap saat, ya?_

Naruto benar-benar mengagumi pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kau menelanjangiku?"

"...A-Apa?" Naruto tergagap begitu suara rendah Sasuke membuyarkan kekagumannya. "..A...A..Aku tidak..."

Hening sesaat. Otak Naruto sedang _loading_.

" _Temeeee..._ Apa maksudmu dengan menelanjangimu, hah?!" Akhirnya teriakan Naruto bergema di ruangan.

Kiba hampir saja melepas sepatunya untuk melempar kearah Naruto yang berteriak tidak sadar tempat.

"Ada apa ini?" Bahkan Neji sampai keluar dari _pantry_ dengan terburu-buru lalu menatap Kiba meminta penjelasan.

"Ah... Itu Neji- _nii_. Biasa pertengkaran sepasang kekasih." Kiba menjawab asal lalu menunjuk kearah Naruto yang sedang berdiri menghadap beberapa pengunjung sambil membungkukkan badan.

Anggukan samar Neji tanda mengerti dengan penjelasan Kiba. Pemuda itu bergegas mendekati Naruto lalu menepuk pelan bahu yang masih membungkuk itu.

"Neji- _nii_... Maaf aku kelepasan..." Naruto mencicit ketika menyadari kalau Neji yang menepuk bahunya.

"Tidak apa..." Neji menjawab lalu melirik sekilas kearah Sasuke. "Aku mengerti. Tapi, lain kali jangan sampai mengeluarkan suara sekeras itu. Kenyamanan pengunjung bisa terganggu."

Perlahan surai pirang milik Naruto dielus oleh Neji. "Segera selesaikan masalah kalian aku tak mau kehilangan pelangan karena suara cemprengmu, Naru- _chan_."

Naruto mengangguk cepat lalu tertawa, "Neji- _nii_ terbaik, _ttebayo_!"

Kedua pemuda ini melepaskan tawa ringan tanpa sadar kalau Sasuke tengah mencengkram erat gelas minumnya. Sinar mata itu penuh kilatan amarah.

"Ya terbaik buat mu. Cepat selesaikan pertengkaran asmara kalian."

Rahang Naruto hampir terlepas ketika menyadari ucapan Neji beberapa detik kemudian, hampir saja ia menarik kata-kata 'terbaik' yang tadi diberikan dan mengantinya dengan kata-kata serapah. Untung saja Naruto menghargai Neji, coba bayangkan kalau Neji itu Kiba. Tsk! Jangankan serapah, adu kepalan tangan pasti sudah dilakukannya.

"Neji- _niiiii_..." Naruto mengeluarkan suara imutnya, "Aku dan brengsek ini-" Suaranya berubah ketus ketika menyebut kata brengsek. "-Bukan sedang memiliki masalah asmara."

"Loh, kalian bukan sepasang kekasih?" Neji menatap kedua pemuda di depannya bergantian dengan pandangan keheranan.

"Belum/Bukaaaannnn..."

Kedua pemuda berbeda iris itu menjawab bersamaan namun dengan jawaban berbeda, sukses membuat Sasuke mendapat hadiah _glare_ dari Naruto saat mendengar jawaban pemuda itu. Sedang yang di beri _glare_ gratisan malah terlihat semakin santai menikmati minumannya.

" _Temeee..._ Jawabanmu tidak menyelesaikan masalah." Iris biru Naruto kemudian berbalik menatap Neji dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya. "Kenapa Neji- _nii_ bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu kalau Kiba tidak memberitahukannya, Naru..."

Sontak Naruto mengumpat dan memberi tatapan membunuh pada Kiba yang masih berdiri di samping meja kasir sambil sekali melambaikan tangan sambil memamerkan barisan giginya dengan wajah sok polos, tanpa dosa.

 _Aho... Akan kubalas nanti!_ Naruto mengeram tertahan.

"Sudahlah..." Kepala Naruto ditepuk perlahan oleh Neji, "Aku tinggal dulu, Naru dan silahkan menikmati waktu anda." Neji sedikit membungkuk kearah Sasuke lalu segera berbalik meninggalkan dua pemuda ini.

"Bukan ancaman..." Gumam Sasuke perlahan. Ia kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Apanya yang bukan ancaman, _teme_?" Bibir Naruto mengerucut. Pantatnya dihempaskan secara kasar di kursi. "Tentu saja ancaman! Kau mau aku dipecat dan jadi gelandangan, huh?"

Sasuke hampir memutar bola matanya, jengah, kalau saja dia tidak ingat ia akan terlihat _out of character_ di depan Naruto jika melakukannya.

Oh! Sasuke itu tipe pria yang selalu menjaga _image-_ nya.

" _Dobe..._ " Pilihan kata yang tepat bagi Sasuke untuk menggambarkan Naruto saat ini.

Bibir Naruto kembali mengerucut ketika mendengar kata ' _dobe'_. Ia memilih untuk menghormati kenyaman pelanggan lain saja dari pada berdebat dan berakhir ia lepas kendali lagi.

Getaran _handphone_ disaku celana akhirnya mengalihkan Naruto dari mode mengerucutkan bibir dan membuatnya segera mengeluarkan _handphone_ itu lalu membaca pesan yang diterima.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran karena Naruto benar-benar fokus membaca pesannya.

"Gaara..." Naruto menjawab singkat disambut decakan kesal dari Sasuke.

 _Panda itu lagi_!

"Apa yang dikatakannya..."

"Um..." Naruto bergumam sambil mengetik, "Dia bertanya apa pulang seperti jam biasa? Dia ingin menjemputku."

 _Fix_! Darah Sasuke mendidih. Kenapa panda itu selalu mengganggu disaat dia sedang bersama Naruto.

"Kau balas apa?" Sasuke merasa _de javu_. Ini pertanyaan dan kejadian yang sama persis seperti waktu diruangan pemain dulu.

"Tentu saja aku mengiyakan _teme_... Kan gratis..."

Benarkan? Bahkan cara Naruto menjawab dan tertawa pun sama.

"Aku yang mengantarmu pulang."

Naruto mengernyitkan alis, "Tidak bisa, _teme_... Dia mau menjemputku dengan Kiba... Memangnya kau bawa mobil?"

Sasuke memilih diam. Ia datang dengan berkendara motor. Tahu begitu tadi dia pinjam saja mobil Kakashi.

"Lalu Gaara..." Sasuke berujar pelan, matanya menatap lekat kearah Naruto mencoba membaca apa ada ekspresi yang berubah di wajah Naruto ketika ia menyebut nama itu. Naruto memang berekspresi, tapi lebih pada ekspresi kebingungan. Sasuke menarik nafas lega. Kalau prediksinya benar, maka Naruto tidak ada perasaan istimewa untuk si panda itu.

"Kenapa dengan Gaara?" Tanya Naruto terlanjur penasaran dengan kalimat yang terkesan mengantung itu.

Sasuke berdecak ketika lamunanya dibuyarkan oleh pertanyaan Naruto, "Dia siapamu?" Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari tahu hubungan Naruto dengan Gaara.

"Gaara?" Naruto kembali memastikan orang yang dimaksud Sasuke. "Tentu saja dia orang paling dekat denganku selain Kiba... Ah Neji- _nii_ juga, _ttebayo_!"

"Menurutmu, dia bagaimana?"

Sesaat Naruto bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke tapi, kemudian memilih untuk mengikuti permainan Sasuke. "Dia tampan tentu saja." Senyuman mengembang diwajahnya.

"Oh ya?" Sasuke memberikan tatapan sinis. "Menurutku dia biasa saja."

"Wooowww... Kamu jadi semakin brengsek ya, _teme_..." Naruto menjawab ketus, "Dibandingkan kau? Apa kelebihanmu? Gaara itu yang terbaik, _ttebayo_!" Sekarang giliran Naruto yang memberikan tatapan sinis.

"Aku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum dengan ekspresi meremehkan, "Aku petenis berbakat punya banyak kelebihan dibandingkan pandamu itu. Dari suara wajah, tinggi, otot, mata, kulit yang mulus dan kepopuleran, Aku jauh di atasnya. Haruskah aku bilang juga? Aku bisa bermain piano, mengkomposer musik dan masih banyak talenta lainnya. Jika dibandingkan panda, dia tidak punya apa-apa." Tandas Sasuke dengan tersenyum bangga.

Naruto melonggo tidak lama sampai ia benar-benar tertawa keras untuk kedua kalinya sambil memegang perut.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya ketus.

Tawa itu berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang mulai keluar, "Ini kali kedua kau berbicara panjang dan aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau rasa percaya diri mu sampai setinggi ini, _teme_..." Dan Naruto kembali tertawa keras.

Sasuke terdiam dan tersenyum kecil. Melihat Naruto yang tertawa karena perkataannya walaupun bukan bermaksud untuk melucu seperti ini, membuat ada rasa bangga terhadap diri sendiri.

Ia benar-benar menyukai Naruto yang sedang tertawa.

Bunyi tanda ada pelanggan yang masuk, sontak membuat Naruto menghentikan tawanya lalu segera berdiri untuk melakukan tugas sebagai pelayan yaitu menyambut tamu.

"...Gaara?" Tawa kecil Naruto yang masih tersisa berganti dengan nada heran. Meski Naruto sudah bekerja lama di cafe ini, pemuda bermarga Sabaku ini sangat jarang berkunjung. Datang pun jika mau menjemput Naruto saja dan itu hanya berdiri diluar cafe.

Mendengar nama Gaara disebut oleh Naruto, membuat Sasuke meletakkan gelas minumnya secara kasar. Rahangnya mengeras.

 _Kenapa panda itu harus datang secepat ini?_

Gaara berjalan dengan langkah tegap menuju kearah Naruto dan Kiba begitu menyadari kalau yang datang adalah Gaara, ia langsung berlari mendapati Gaara.

"Kau datang..." Kiba tersenyum sangat lebar, "Naru dalam bahaya... Dia sedang disekap oleh musuh kita..." Kata Kiba sambil berbisik. Tentu saja Kiba mendramatisir kata-kata. Ia harus membalas sifat arogan Sasuke padanya.

Oke Kiba yang memberitahukan Gaara melalui sms tadi.

"Tenanglah aku akan membereskan musuh itu..." Gaara menjawab tenang tanpa menyadari kalau Kiba sudah melonggo dengan tidak elitnya karena Gaara membalas perkataannya dengan serius.

Gaara benar-benar OOC kalau menyangkut Naruto!

"O-oke bunda. Aku mengikuti saja dari belakang." Kiba mencicit dan mengikuti langkah Gaara.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Nada ketus terdengar begitu Gaara berdiri dihadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja menikmati waktuku. Ini cafe, bukan?"

Decakan Gaara terdengar, "Kau ingin cari masalah?"

"Aku?" Alis Sasuke mengernyit, memandang remeh kearah Gaara. "Bukankah kau yang sedang cara masalah disini?"

Naruto menelan ludah kasar begitu pula Kiba. Mempertemukan Sasuke dengan Gaara adalah ide terburuk.

Entah kenapa Kiba jadi menyesal karena memberitahu Gaara. Tapi kalau untuk memberi pembalasan kepada Sasuke, Kiba merasa cukup beberapa detik untuk merasa menyesal karena memanggil Gaara kesini.

 _Biar tahu rasa Uchiha satu ini!_

"Ga-Gaara..." Panggil Naruto dengan terbata. "Kenapa datang secepat ini?" Sungguh Naruto ingin mencairkan suasana yang mencekam ini.

"Karena Aku ingin menjaga salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidupku dari ayam liar yang mencoba merusak kesucian orang terpenting itu." Gaara menjawab sarkartis dengan tatapan mata seolah-olah sedang menguliti Sasuke.

"Dibandingkan ayam liar, panda liar lebih berbahaya, kan panda?" Oh jelas Sasuke tidak mau kalah dan sengaja menekankan kata panda dua kali.

Kalau saja Kiba tidak merasa aura mencekam yang menguar dari dua pemuda yang sedang beradu _glare_ ini, sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan tertawa sampai merasa keram karena kata-kata sindiran itu. Beda halnya dengan Naruto yang kini bingung setengah mati bagaimana cara menenangkan Sasuke dan Gaara yang sudah mulai terlihat aliran petir dari tatapan mereka.

"Kibaaaa..." Naruto berbisik kearah Kiba. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita?" Tanya Kiba sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya tinggi, "Itu urusanmu Naru- _chan_ ~ Aku mau beres-beres dulu, sepuluh menit lagi cafe tutup. Selamat berjuang _baby_ Naru, _jya ne~_ " Kedipan genit Kiba berikan pada Naruto. Lalu ia benar-benar meninggalkan Naruto dengan langkah kaki ringan tanpa rasa bersalah.

" _Shit!"_ Naruto mengumpat frustasi. Lihat saja perbuatan si _puppy_ nakal ini akan Naruto balas dua kali lipat.

"Ummm... Gaara... Sasuke..." Naruto kembali bergumam pelan ketika melihat acara saling melempar _glared_ antara Sasuke dan Gaara belum juga berakhir.

Kedua pemuda yang dipanggil namanya langsung menoleh kearah Naruto bahkan pandangan mata saling membunuh telah berubah melembut.

Tegukan ludah Naruto terdengar, "Maaf bukan maksud mengusir tapi, cafe hampir ditutup dan kalau kalian bertengkar ditempat ini, aku akan dipecat. _Please_ jangan bertengkar disini, oke?" dan kedua mata biru itu membulat seperti anak kucing yang sedang memohon, meminta dipungut.

Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama mendesah. Merasa tak sanggup melihat mata bulat Naruto.

"Oke..." Akhirnya Sasuke menjawab terlebih dahulu. "Aku pergi dulu, _dobe..._ " Pemuda itu beranjak menuju meja kasir lalu membayar minumannya lalu kembali berdiri persis di depan Naruto.

"Jangan lupa tugas _ball person_ mu." Lanjut Sasuke tegas dan kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan cafe dengan menabrak keras bahu Gaara terlebih dahulu.

Gaara mendesis, tabrakan dibahunya cukup keras. Tapi, kemudian memilih menatap kuatir kearah Naruto.

"Kau tak apa-apa Naruto?" Tanya Gaara sambil memegang tubuh, meyakinkan diri kalau Naruto baik-baik saja. "Kesucianmu belum diambil si brengsek itu, kan?" Pertanyaan Gaara malah semakin aneh.

"Gaara..." Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Aku baik-baik saja dan apa maksudmu dengan kesucianku diambil Sasuke?"

Menyadari pertanyaannya yang melenceng jauh, Gaara terbatuk pelan. "Maksudku kesucian pikiranmu. Dia belum merusak pikiranmu, kan?" Untuk pertama kalinya Gaara merasa beruntung karena memiliki kapasitas otak di atas rata-rata untuk membalikan ucapannya dan Naruto yang terlalu mudah untuk ditipu.

"Merusak pikiran dari mana?" Decakan kesal Naruto terdengar, "Yang ada _teme_ itu merusak kesabaranku... Aku harus berhati-hati dengannya mulai sekarang."

Mendengar itu, senyuman di Gaara mengembang, "Ya... Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya." Tepukan lembut diberikan Gaara di kepala Naruto. "Nah, sekarang bereskan barang-barangmu dan bilang kepada Kiba kalau aku menunggu kalian di luar, oke?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap bekas tepukan Gaara dan kemudian benar-benar pergi ke ruangan pegawai.

"Benar-benar harus diawasi..." Gumaman Gaara terdengar sebelum keluar dari cafe.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Naru?" Neji menatap Naruto heran ketika melihat pemuda itu masih berdiri di depan cafe.

"Neji- _nii_?" Naruto menyapa Neji ramah.

"Kau belum pulang? Melupakan sesuatu di dalam cafe?" Tanya Neji keheranan.

"Ah tidak Neji- _nii_... Aku lupa memberitahu kalau lusa ada jadwal pertandingan tenis, jadi aku mau minta ijin dan menukar dengan besok saja..." Senyum Naruto melebar tidak lupa memamerkan barisan giginya.

Neji tersenyum kecil, "Kalau hanya seperti itu, kau hanya perlu mengirimiku pesan untuk mendapatkan ijinku, Naruto."

"Tidak Neji _nii_..." Gelengan kepala Naruto berikan pada Neji. "Tidak bisa seperti itu! Neji- _nii_ itu bos ku, jadi aku harus minta ijin secara lang-..."

"-Narutooo..."

Panggilan dengan suara rendah itu, sontak membuat Naruto dan Neji berbalik dan mendapatkan Gaara bediri di seberang mobil.

Rupanya Gaara sudah tidak sabar menunggu dalam mobil. Dengan langkah pasti Gaara mengitari mobilnya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto dan Neji.

"Masih lama?" Tanya Gaara ketika ia telah berdiri di samping Naruto.

Kembali gelengan Naruto berikan sebagai jawaban. "Tidak kok, aku baru saja mendapat ijin. Ayo kita pulang Gaara... Kami permisi du-..." Perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika melihat Neji yang hanya terdiam terpaku seperti patung sambil melihat kearah Gaara. "Neji- _nii_?" Panggil Naruto hati-hati. " _Hellooo_ Neji- _nii_..." Tangannya bahkan melambai tepat diwajah Neji.

"A-ah... Ya, Naruto?" Neji terbatuk perlahan menyadari kalau ia baru saja kedapatan meneliti wajah orang.

Naruto terdiam beberapa menit sambil bergantian menatap Neji dan Gaara bergantian. Neji terlihat kembali menatap Gaara, sedangkan yang di tatap malah menatap Naruto heran tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Neji.

"Eemmm..." Naruto bergumam entah mengapa merasa suasana canggung dari Neji. "Neji- _nii_... Perkenalkan ini sahabatku Gaara dan Gaara ini Neji- _nii_ bos di cafe ini."

Tersadar, akhirnya Neji segera menyodorkan tangan untuk memberi salaman, "Aku Neji... Hyuuga Neji... Senang bertemu denganmu." Senyumpun mengembang diwajah tampan itu.

Gaara menatap Neji datar, rasanya enggan untuk bersalaman, tapi karena Neji adalah bos Naruto dan pemuda itu terlihat lebih tua jadi, Gaara tetap berlaku sopan dengan membalas salaman Neji.

"Sabaku no Garaa." Gaara menjawab singkat, tak berniat untuk menambahkan kalimat ' _S_ _enang bertemu denganmu juga_ ' dan segera menarik tangannya dengan gerakan cepat.

Neji bersumpah ada sengatan listrik saat ia menyentuh tangan pemuda manis bertato _ai_ ini.

"Nah, bisakah kau berhenti menatapku tuan Hyuuga? Aku dan Naruto harus segera masuk mobil dan pulang, sebelum Kiba menjadi ikan kering dalam mobil karena AC tidak kuhidupkan." Tanya Gaara Sarkartis.

Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Neji dan mata Naruto yang masih berkedip-kedip bingung karena ketidaksopanannya, Gaara segera mendorong paksa Naruto untuk masuk mobil.

Peduli amat! Gaara memang akan bersifat ketus dengan orang lain selain Naruto dan Kiba karena memang dua pemuda ini adalah sedikit dari sekian banyak orang yang tetap bertahan dan menerimanya menjadi sahabat, meskipun dulu ia sempat berlaku ketus pada mereka juga.

Dan benar saja, kaca mobil sudah diturunkan Kiba karena wajahnya sudah dibanjiri keringat. Jangan lupa mulut yang ikut dibuka lebar seolah-olah sedang kekurangan oksigen.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kaku karena sifat Gaara lalu membungkuk sopan kearah Neji, sedangkan Gaara benar-benar berputar kembali ke pintu pengemudi dan masuk tanpa mempedulikan Neji.

Neji terdiam dan memperhatikan mobil yang dikemudi Gaara sampai benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note:_

*Dua hari : Biasanya pertandingan ke-3 ( _Third round_ ) ada 2 hari istirahat untuk tunggal putra. Anggap saja Sasuke bertanding pada hari pertama pas hari jumat, hari sabtu untuk tunggal putra undian hari kedua dan hari minggu tidak ada pertandingan alias libur. Maka Naruto berasumsi kalau ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sasuke, hari sabtu dan minggu. Mereka baru bertemu di pertandingan ke-4 ( _Fourt round_ ) hari senin.

**Ukuran minuman dalam gelas setara dengan 12oz atau 354 ml.

Waahhh ternyata banyak juga GaaNaru _shipper_ di fic ini. Apa saya harus buat adegan yang ada _fanservice_ GaaNaru? Atau pasangannya diganti aja GaaNaru... *di _Ameterasu_ Sasuke*

Uhuk... Bercanda kok, fic ini tetap dibuat untuk SasuNaru...

Dan terima kasih untuk _review_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya. Setelah ini saya akan beristirahat dulu aka berlibur. Karena, entah kenapa si bos dapat pencerahan dan kasih kesempatan berlibur buat beberapa babu-nya dan saya termasuk didalamnya (Setelah sebelumnya sudah sempat meras tenaga kita habis-habisan. Orz!)

Jadi, saya mau menikmati masa-masa tanpa kerja rodi dulu ya~~

.

.

.

* * *

 **Q & A**

Q : yasir2374

A : Terima kasih buat _review_ dan masih bisa merasakan humor fic yang menurut saya garing ini, semoga ch ini masih bisa memuaskan ya~

Q : Yutha

A : Bagaimana sudah tahu perasaan Gaara ke Naruto di ch ini?

Q : Me

A : Terima kasih sudah suka fic _absurd_ ini. Waaahhhh GaaNaru _shipper_ ya? Saya buat Gaara keren (?) di fic ini karena memang mengidolakan Gaara /gak ada yang nanya/

Q : Kuma Akaryuu

A : Sudah bisa tebak perasaan Gaara ke Naruto, belum?

Q : SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki

A : Calon Gaara udah muncul tuh...

Q : Vilan616

A : Gaara bukan pemain disini, tapi _ball person_ sama seperti Kiba dan Naruto. Jadi, waktu di fic saat Gaara diseberang lapangan itu maksudnya Gaara sedang mengawasi pertandingan lainnya.

Q : Saera

A : Sudah nonton juga? Yey! *toast* Iya, bagus.. Lumayan memuaskan, walaupun rada-rada kesel sama Baruto-nya. Tapi, bagi saya OTP... Oh OTP! Mereka buat saya nonton dengan menahan jeritan, _moment_ SasuNaruSasu dimana-mana~

Ah soal orang tua Mizuki, saya juga pikir, siapa ya pasangan Orchimaru? Gosipnya sih pasangannya itu Toneri sampai ada foto bersamanya *ooiiii* Aahhh _Gomeenn_ malah curcol tidak jelas seperti ini.

Q : Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii

A : Sepertinya memang perlu siapin satu kamar buat Sasuke di Unit Gawat Darurat, deh... XD

Q : shin. sakura11

A : Sudah di- _update_ ~

Q : deerLuhan200490

A : Waahh terima kasih juga mau ketawa sampai guling-guling (?) dengan ff _absurd_ ini. Kalau soal _chara_ baru, sayangnya belum terpikirkan oleh saya.

Q : acca1

A : Sasuke kan di _anime_ -nya juga gitu, suka modus sama Naru. XD Sudah, _movie_ -nya sudah ada. Sudah dapat _link_ -nya belum? Ayo buruan nonton, gih *promosi*

Q : Nikeisha Farras

A : Terima kasih... Padahal saya sebagai _author_ masih merasa kalau ch tiga itu garing banget.. =w=;;

Q : kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani

A : yo, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani _san_. * _pen name_ -nya panjang yak? XD* Saya memang suka Sasuke yang dibuat cemburu dan ini sudah dilanjutkan. Mudah-mudahan tetap suka ya..

Q : exo. ap

A : Terima kasih sudah suka sama ff ini dan sudah saya lanjutkan ini. Maaf menunggu lama.

Q : Ogeretsu Tagame

A : Soal saya memang suka nonton acara _sport_ tapi, gak suka melakukan _sport_ , hahaha. Yosh! Terima Kasih, ini sudah di- _update_.

Q : Ame Pan

A : Naaahhhh... Saya juga takut kalau _reader_ kesulitan nangkap humor yang saya berikan. Soalnya kalau di dunia bukan nyata, kalau saya lagi bercanda, teman-teman gak ada yang ketawa. Pasti ditanya, " _Kamu tadi bercanda?_ " Karena memang rasa lucu saya beda sama mereka, kalau mereka ketawa saya _flat face_ dan kalau saya ketawa, pasti mereka natap aneh ke saya *Malah curcol, _sumimasen._ *

Q : kumankuaci

A : Ta-Tante? Saya langsung merasa ada banyak ubanan di kepala *bercanda* Shika Kiba akan ada kok _moment_ -nya, tapi di _chapter_ - _chapter_ selanjutnya, ya...

Q : Billaster

A : Uwaaa terima kasih sudah menyukai ff yang aneh ini. Ah sudah nonton juga? * _toast_ * Nah, benar kan? Aura _seme_ _uke_ mereka itu loh *gigit meja*. Oke cukup delusionalnya yua! _Anyway,_ sekali lagi makasih ya.

Q : Lucky Khairunnisa ruki

A : Saya juga kalau baca ulang ff ini buat di- _edit_ , kadang gemas sendiri sama Gaara. Gak, apa ketawa aja, kalau gak sakit perut loh. :D Terima kasih, saya memang lebih suka buat fic ringan. Soalnya kapasitas otak saya di bawah rata-rata jadi, bakal kesulitan mikir nantinya.

Q : echaWiratanu

A : Terima kasih sudah bilang kalau fic aneh ini menarik ^^ dan terima kasih sudah suka dengan _writing style_ -nya. Mudah-mudahan tetap suka dengan _chapter_ ini. Yosh! _All hail fujoshi_ , _longlife fudanshi._

Q : KJHwang

A : _Arigatou_ ~ Ini, ch 4 sudah di- _update_. Um! _Ganbarimasu!_

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks For Reviewers:**_

Nurhasanah. putri.146, choikim1310, yasir2374, ikatriplesblingers, yutha, Zora Fujoshi, YukiblieShappire, Me, Kuma Akaryuu, uzumakinamikazehaki, liaajah, Aiko Vallery, Le88, retvianputri12, Gyumin4ever, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Snlop, URuRuBaek, blue butler, Vilan616, efi. astuti.1, Grey378, saera, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Eun810, shin. sakura.11, deerLuhan200490, Meli793, acca 1, Nikeisha Farras, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, exo. ap , gici love sasunaru, Ogeretsu Tagame, Ame Pan, kumankuaci, Miyu Mayada, Billaster, Lucky Khairunnisa ruki, Veraseptian, echaWiratanu & KJHwang.

Ada yang terlewat?

Dan Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ depan~ Jangan bosan untuk RnR ya, biarkan saya tahu apa _reader_ kalian pikirkan dengan me- _review_.

 _And the least not the last,,,_

 _ **Our Ship Doesn't Need A Canon For It To Sail!**_

~14/28/2015~

.

.

.

 ** _Best Regards._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Up**

.

.

.

 **ENJOY**

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Naruto bangun tidur dengan bersemangat. Bukan! Bukan karena sore ini ia akan bertugas sebagai _ball person_ untuk Sasuke. Demi gigi-gigi hiu Kisame- _senpai_! Naruto ingin sekali membolos sehari dari tugasnya itu. Kenapa? Karena ia merasa tidak sanggup menahan tingkah menyebalkan Sasuke.

Semangat Naruto dikarenakan sekolah sedang liburan musim panas dan artinya ia bisa menambah kerja sambilan. Tapi masalahnya adalah apa ada bos lain sebaik Neji yang bisa menukar jadwal kerja? Jika Sasuke berhasil masuk final, berarti masih tersisa empat pertandingan terhitung dengan hari ini, ia harus menjadi _ball person_. Jadwal tenis jika mulai masuk final tidak pasti, bisa pagi ataupun sore hari tergantung jadwal yang diberikan panitia. Jadi, Naruto harus selektif memilih kerja sambilan.

Melirik sekilas jam di atas meja kamarnya, Naruto menyadari kalau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.48 pagi. Hari libur tentu saja ia tidak akan bangun pagi sebelum cacing-cacing diperut mulai memakan ususnya dan seperti hari-hari biasa, Naruto memilih _cup ramen_ sebagai sarapan.

Baru saja Naruto ingin memasukkan _ramen_ kedalam mulut, _handphone_ miliknya berbunyi kencang. Sumpah serapah mulai diberikan Naruto buat si penelepon yang berani-beraninya mengganggu acara sarapannya. Tapi, tidak cukup lama mulutnya menyerapah karena alisnya bertaut segera begitu melihat panggilan dari nomor asing dilayar _handphone_.

Merasa nomor asing tersebut kemungkinan salah sambung, Naruto memilih untuk mengacuhkan dan lanjut memakan _ramen_ -nya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai panggilan itu terputus dan layar _handphone_ menunjukkan kalau sudah delapan panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor yang sama.

 _What_?! delapan panggilan tak terjawab?

Alis Naruto kembali bertaut, menerka-nerka siapa si penelepon karena hampir semua kenalan Naruto tahu kalau ia tidak akan menjawab panggilan di pagi hari jika hari liburan. Mereka tahu kalau pemuda bersurai pirang ini masih berlayar di pulau kapuk aka tidur layaknya orang mati rasa, jadi jangan harap ia akan menjawab panggilan telepon di bawah jam 10.00 pagi. Namun, dipikir sekeras apapun sampai rasanya ada asap imajiner dikepala, Naruto tidak bisa menebak siapa pemilik nomor asing ini.

Menyerah, Naruto memilih untuk melanjutkan acara kencan berduanya dengan _ramen_. Tapi, lagi-lagi belum sampai sumpit dan _ramen_ masuk sempurna kedalam mulut, _handphone_ itu kembali berbunyi nyaring.

"Siapa sih?" Tangan _tan_ itu sibuk menekan _icon_ berwarna hijau. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya kembali memasukan _ramen_ kedalam mulut. "Aku bersumpah! Ini pasti _fans_ berat yang ingin menjadikan aku kekasihnya." Ucap Naruto asal karena merasa kesal.

" _Moshi-moshi!_ " Jawab Naruto dengan suara agak ketus, "Kamu siapa? Menelepon dari pagi buta sampai delapan panggilan... Kamu mau memintaku jadi kekasih mu, hah?!" Persetan dengan dengan sopan santun! Naruto menganggap siapapun yang menganggu acara kencannya dengan _ramen_ adalah musuh terbesar.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

" _Moshi-moshiiiii?_ Kalau tidak jawab aku putuskan sambungannya, nih!" Ancam Naruto karena emosinya mulai naik. Sudah menganggu acara kencannya, si penelepon ini malah tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, tentu saja hal ini membuat Naruto kesal.

Suara batuk dari seberang telepon membuat Naruto menjauhkan _handphone_ dari telinga untuk melihat layar.

Kembali alisnya bertaut.

Suara laki-laki? Tapi siapa?

" _Moshi-moshi?"_ Ulang Naruto kini dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "Kamu bukan ingin menjadikanku kekasihmu, kan? Aku ini pria, loh!" Biar bagaimana pun Naruto pernah beberapa kali dikira seorang gadis karena wajahnya manis dan lebih mirip ibunya. Bahkan ada beberapa yang terus meneror.

"... _Dobe_..."

Mata biru Naruto membola dan tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol mangkuk dan membuat _ramen_ dengan kuah yang masih menggepul tumpah di atas pahanya.

"...Arraggghhh puuannaaassss..." Pekik kencang Naruto terdengar, ia lalu segera berdiri dan mengipasi paha bekas tumpahan kuah panas.

" _Usuratonkachi? Ada apa?"_ Tanya Sasuke dari seberang telepon, suara itu terdengar kuatir.

" _Usuratonkachi_ rambut anehmu!" Kesal Naruto karena panggilan ' _u_ _suratonkachi_ ' dari Sasuke. "Aku terkena kuah _ramen_ panas karena mendengar suaramu, _temeee_... Menyebalkan!"

" _Oh_... _"_ Jeda sejenak, _"Kaget karena suara bass-ku membuatmu berdebar, hm?"_

"Bukan itu brengsek...!" Naruto mulai menjambak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi. Sasuke benar-benar pintar membuatnya naik darah bahkan di pagi tenangnya. "Aku kaget karena ternyata yang menelepon itu kau!"

" _Dobe... Sudahku bilang simpan nomorku! Kau tidak menyimpannya,huh?!"_ Kali ini suara Sasuke yang terdengar kesal.

Tawa kecil Naruto terdengar, "Aku lupa, _teme_. Jadi kenapa meneleponku berulang kali?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah lupa soal panas dan _ramen_ yang tumpah dan kini sudah menemukan _tissue_ untuk membersihkan celananya.

" _Hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau pertandinganku mulai jam tiga sore. Bisa saja kau lupa."_

"Tsk..." Decakan Naruto terdengar, "Aku tidak akan lupa. Kau pikir aku sebodoh Kiba, huh?"

Persetan dengan Kiba yang mungkin sudah terbatuk hebat di rumahnya. Naruto tidak mau orang mengatai dirinya bodoh.

Kali ini decakan Sasuke yang terdengar, " _Ya, katakan itu pada orang yang lupa menyimpan nomorku."_ Dan suaranya penuh nada sindiran.

Tawa Naruto kembali terdengar, cepat sekali ia melupakan rasa kesalnya. " _Gomeennn..._ Aku benar-benar lupa..." Kembali hening sejenak sampai Naruto mengingat apa yang harus dilakukannya sedari tadi. " _Teeemmmeeee..._ Kau membuat _ramen_ tercintaku terbuang percuma! Kau harus tanggung jawab, _ttebayo_!"

Kembali hening sejenak, Naruto jadi bingung, kenapa Sasuke menelepon dan lebih banyak heningnya?

Buang-buang pulsa saja!

" _Temeee_... Kau masih disitu, kan? Kalau terus diam, aku putuskan sambungannya!" Ancam Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. "Jadi, mau tanggung jawab tidak?"

" _Oke... Aku akan mentraktir makan malam setelah pertandinganku berakhir."_

"Bukan makan malam yang aku mau, _temeee..._ " Bibir Naruto mengerucut, "Aku maunya _ramen_... _Rameeennn_... _Rameeeennnn~~_ " Demi _ramen_ , Naruto tidak peduli kalau suaranya terdengar seperti rengekan.

Kembali hening panjang dan Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan.

" _Moshi-moshiii_ , _teme._ Kau masih hidupkan? Atau kau tidak mau mentraktrikku? Tsk! Bilang saja kau tidak mau tanggung jawab. Kau sebenarnya orang pelit, kan? Padahal gara-gara siapa coba aku tidak jadi sarapan? Aish kalau begitu aku minta Gaara saja yang men-"

" _Jangan minta siapapun, dobe_..." Suara decakan terdengar, " _Baiklah setelah pertandingan, aku akan mentraktir ramen sepuasnya, ok?"_

Senyum Naruto mengembang sempurna, "Janji ya, _teme_.. Setelah pertandingan, ya... Kau memang murah hati dan sangaaatt baiikkk~"

" _Baru tahu?_ " Jawab Sasuke ringan. Kalau saja mereka sedang berhadapan langsung, sudah pasti Naruto akan melihat senyuman di wajah pemuda berkulit putih bersih itu.

" _Jadi?"_ Sasuke berdehem pelan lalu sengaja menggantungkan ucapan sehingga membuat Naruto mengernyit.

"Jadi apa?"

" _Tawaran untuk menjadi kekasihmu masih berlaku?"_

Mata Naruto membola dan dengan satu gerakan cepat ia memutuskan sambungan telepon begitu otak berkapasitas mininya mencerna ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau memang brengsek, Uchiha..." Umpat Naruto, tapi ia tidak bisa berhasil menahan semburat merah yang terlanjur menjalar dipipi _tan_ -nya dan debaran jantung yang memompa dengan cepat.

Rasanya jantung itu bisa melompat keluar.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

* * *

.

.

.

 **From Tennis With Love**

Disclaimer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama & Humor

Rating : T

M for language

Pairing : SasuNaru (Sasuke X Naruto)

Warning : AU, One Shoot, Typos, OOC, Mild Language, Boys Love Sasuke X Naruto [SasuNaru], Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already.

.

.

.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

* * *

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya sendiri, karena setiap kali dirinya melihat Sasuke bertanding atau duduk beristirahat sambil meneguk air mineral, jantungnya selalu berdetak kencang, otaknya seperti kosong bahkan matanya seolah-olah berdelusi kalau ada cahaya disekitar tubuh itu. Lebih sialnya setiap tubuh berkulit pucat itu berkeringat, Naruto pasti mulai berfantasi kalau ia yang mengambil handuk mengelap keringat yang berkilauan di otot-otot lengan itu.

 _Shit_ untuk Sasuke yang selalu mengulung lengannya sampai bahu sehingga lengan itu terlihat semakin menggoda Naruto. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang saja, Naruto ingin mengigit bibirnya sampai berdarah. Padahal Sasuke cuma meneguk air mineral, lalu air itu melewati buah adam yang turun naik akibat air ditelan, selanjutnya bunyi air ditelan membuat ia ingi-

 _Apa yang kau pikirkan, Narutooo... Kau bahkan bukan seorang perempuan!_ Batin Naruto menjerit.

PLAAKKK!

Kedua tangan Naruto menepuk keras pipinya berharap agar pikirannya tidak melantur kemana-mana.

Mendengar bunyi tamparan yang cukup keras sontak membuat Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang kini sedang mengelus pipinya dengan mulut berkomat-kamit.

"Ada apa, _dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya. Tapi, bukannya mendapat jawaban, Sasuke malah mendapati Naruto menangkup pipinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, mulut itu mengerucut layaknya ikan dan mata birunya berkedip-kedip beberapa kali sambil menatap Sasuke.

Gemas!

Satu kata yang mendeskripsikan keadaan Sasuke saat ini.

Menutupi rasa gemas, Sasuke kembali meminum air mineralnya dengan ekor mata tetap memandangi Naruto. Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto tahu kalau ia sedang memandangi pemuda manis itu saat ini.

Gengsi! Tentu saja.

Satu tegukan lolos dari tenggorokan Sasuke dan ia mendapati Naruto memandanginya dengan pipi yang mulai memerah. Melihat pipi yang berubah warna itu, seringaian Sasuke melebar. Sasuke tidak bodoh sehingga tidak sadar apa yang diperhatikan oleh pemuda berkulit _tan_ disampingnya.

Memperkuat dugaannya Sasuke kembali meneguk dan benar saja! Pandangan Naruto memang tak lepas dari lehernya.

Sasuke segera berdiri lalu berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto. Perlahan ia melangkah maju mendekati Naruto. Menyadari kalau Sasuke semakin dekat, mata Naruto bergerak liar kekiri dan kekanan berusaha mencari objek yang dapat mengalihkan diri dari rasa gugup.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hm?"

 _Damn!_ Pertanyaan sialan itu malah membuat rasa gugup Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi dan entah kenapa, Naruto merasa ujung sepatunya menjadi pemandangan yang paling menarik untuk dilihat saat ini.

"Aku...Aku... Aku ingin minum air juga..." Cicit Naruto. Demi apa ia harus berkata jujur?

Sasuke kembali menyeringgai, jelas sekali pemuda yang bergerak-gerak gelisah di depannya ini sedang mencari alasan. " _Dobe_... Aku bilang ap-..."

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan pertanyaan, bunyi peluit tanda waktu istirahat telah habis lebih dahulu menginterupsinya. Sasuke berdecak dan mengalungkan handuk yang dipakainya ke leher Naruto lalu segera melangkah masuk lapangan.

Naruto merasa lega luar biasa.

Samar-samar bau parfum yang melekat dihanduk Sasuke tercium oleh Naruto dan sukses membuat Naruto menampar dua pipinya sekali lagi.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Kiba berlari kencang dari belakang Naruto lalu dengan lompatan kecil ia memukul pelan tengkuk Naruto.

"Yo... _Baka_ -Naru..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _ahoooo_..." Naruto mendelik tajam kearah Kiba sambil mengelus tengkuk bekas pukulan sedang Kiba hanya terkekeh pelan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa jalanmu lemas begitu?" Tanya Kiba sambil meraih salah satu tali tas tempat penyimpanan barang-barang milik petenis yang dibawa Naruto. "Dari belakang rasanya aku ingin sekali memukul kepalamu."

Naruto kembali mendelik, tapi membiarkan Kiba untuk memegang satu tali tas tenis milik Sasuke lalu kedua pemuda itu berjalan bersisiran.

Ya, Sasuke telah menyelesaikan pertandingannya dan kembali berhasil menang dengan tiga set, tapi Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menuju ruangannya dengan satu tas lagi. Naruto sangat bersyukur karena Sasuke sudah pergi dahulu. Bayangkan kalau Sasuke kembali bertanya tentang apa yang dilihat olehnya saat pemuda itu minum air. Masa iya Naruto harus bilang ia suka air yang diminum pemuda itu melewati tenggorokannya?

Kiamat saja lebih baik!

"Jadi, kali ini apa lagi, pirang? Kau dan masalah seperti sahabat tak terpisahkan, ya?" Kiba kembali bertanya saat melihat Naruto yang biasanya cerewet tanpa kenal waktu kini berjalan dengan diam.

Naruto kembali mendelik mendengar perumpamaan Kiba.

"Ey... Jangan terus menerus mendelik seperti itu, matamu semakin sipit, loh." Kali ini Kiba tertawa lepas. Mencoba bercanda, tapi ketika ia melihat mata Naruto masih mendelik, Kiba memilih untuk berdehem pelan.

"Kenapa kau lemas seperti itu? Aku sahabatmu. Percaya saja, aku pasti membantu menyelesaikannya..." Lanjut Kiba dengan senyum mengembang lebar dengan jempol terangkat.

Naruto memberi tatapan tidak percaya sambil mencibir, tidak cukup lama sampai desahan berat terdengar. "Masalah Sasuke..." Naruto memilih memandangi sepatunya lagi.

Alis Kiba bertaut, "Kenapa? Kalian sudah pacaran?"

Pertanyaan sok polos itu sukses membuat Kiba mendapatkan satu pukulan keras ditengkuknya dari Naruto.

"Bukan itu _puppy_!" Naruto menjawab ketus, sedang Kiba nyengir.

"Jadi?" Tanya Kiba semakin penasaran.

"Itu... Aku..." Naruto terdiam sesaat mencoba memikirkan kata-kata apa yang cocok untuk dijelaskan pada Kiba. "...Aku... eerrrr ak-..."

"-Kau jatuh cinta padanya." Kiba menjawab mantap sambil memamerkan giginya.

Naruto melotot, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tid-..."

"-Ya kau jatuh cinta... Kalau kau membantah lagi berarti memang kau jatuh cinta padanya."

 _Apanya yang jatuh cinta kalau ia membantah? Itu tidak menjelaskan apapun._

Naruto kembali mencibir, "Darimana kau tahu, _ttebayo_?!"

"...Ummm..." Kiba mengosok tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Aku tahu karena aku juga merasakannya... Kalau kau menolak untuk mengakui biasanya kau akan semakin menyukainya. Tapi kadang ego mu lebih besar untuk mengakui rasa itu." Tatapan Kiba menerawang dan Naruto sadar itu.

"Woowww... Aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa sepuitis ini?" Sindir Naruto yang dibalas cibiran Kib dan tidak butuh lama sampai kedua pemuda ini tertawa lebar.

"Jadi apa aku kenal orang yang terkena sial karena disukai olehmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan alis turun naik, sengaja menggoda.

"Tsk! Apanya yang terkena sial?" Kiba memukul pelan kepala Naruto, "Kau kenal dia _aho_... Tapi, buat apa aku memberitahumu? Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Biasa saja aku membantumu... Ingat? Kita sahabat. Kata mu tadi, 'apapun masalahmu aku pasti membantu menyelesaikan'..." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan Kiba memberikan tatapan meremehkan.

"Aku memang bisa diandalkan, tapi kau..." Kiba menahan ucapannya kemudian menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk melihat Naruto dari ujung sepatu sampai ujung rambut kemudian menggulangi lagi. "Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari maniak _ramen_ sepertimu, huh?"

Baru saja Naruto ingin membantah, _handphone_ Kiba berdering terlebih dahulu dan membuat Kiba segera menjawab panggilan.

" _Moshi-moshi nee-san?"_

Dan apa yang dibicarakan Kiba dan _nee-san_ nya selanjutnya tidak begitu Naruto dengar dengan jelas lagi. Pikirannya sudah terlanjur memikirkan perkataan Kiba sebelumnya. Apa benar dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? Kalau hanya sekedar mengagumi pemuda berkulit putih bersih itu, Naruto masih mau mengakui. Tapi, kalau jatuh cinta? Itu hal yang berbeda.

Oke Naruto berdebar kalau Sasuke mendekat atau jika pemuda itu tidak berkata tajam. Kadang Sasuke akan melintas dipikirannya tanpa alasan, tadi pagi saja pipinya sempat merona karena pertanyaan Sasuke. Tanpa alasan pula ia akan terkekeh geli dan kadang kesal saat mengingat pertengkaran mereka berdua.

Tapi...

Sasuke itu sering sekali membuat darahnya naik karena perkataan dan tingkat percaya dirinya yang terlampau tinggi itu. Sasuke suka sekali menebak asal apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Buktinya tadi pagi tanpa ragu pemuda itu menebak kalau ia merindukan suara _bass_ itu. Apanya yang jatuh cinta jika tiap kali bertemu selalu bertengkar? Iya sih kalau Naruto lebih dahulu menjawab ketus lalu apa itu yang disebut dirinya jatuh cinta? Kalau menurut Naruto, jatuh cinta itu bukan saling bertengkar tapi, saling menujukkan rasa suka itu. Jadi, Naruto cukup yakin ia tidak sedang jatuh cinta dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto hanya berdebar, oke? Tidak jatuh cinta!

Dan Naruto membantah lagi.

"-To... Oiiii _Baka-_ Naru..." Kiba melambaikan kedua tangannya tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

"Uh... Huh?" Naruto berkedip cepat lalu menatap Kiba dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau mau kerasukan? Sore-sore begini malah melamun... Aku memanggilmu dari tadi _Baka..._ " Kiba berdecak kesal. "Aku tinggal sebentar dulu. Hana- _nee_ ingin bertemu di ruangannya."

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan Kiba langsung berlari cepat meninggalkan Naruto

Desahan halus kembali terdengar, Naruto memilih untuk kembali membawa tas milik Sasuke ke ruangan pemuda itu.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Suara dan tepukan dibahu Naruto sontak membuatnya menoleh kebelakang.

"Oh... Hai ru- eerr maksudku Shika..." Naruto tersenyum canggung, hampir saja menyebut rusa tadi, "Boleh... Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk lalu segera meraih salah satu tali tas itu, "Jadi... Kenapa Kiba berlari terburu-buru tadi?"

Sontak Naruto menoleh dengan cepat kearah Shikamaru, kalau saja bisa lebih cepat gerakan lehernya, bisa saja leher itu mengalami salah urat.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku mengikuti kalian dari belakang sedari tadi..." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap kecil. "Kalian memang tidak sadar karena ada beberapa orang dibelakang sebelum aku." Lanjut Shikamaru saat melihat Naruto ingin bertanya lagi.

Mengerti, Naruto lalu mengangguk. Tapi, kemudian Naruto merasa ada lampu yang menyala dalam kepalanya. Naruto segera melihat kearah Kiba berlari kemudian melihat Shikamaru. Melihat arah lari Kiba lagi, melihat Shikamaru lagi.

 _Aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud, puppy_... Naruto bersorak dalam hati sambil menyeringai.

"Jadi Shikamaru..." Senyuman Naruto kelewat lebar, " Mau kubantu untuk mendekati Kiba? Si _puppy_ itu terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui perasaannya sendiri..."

Shikamaru sempat terdiam mendengar pertanyaan tanpa beban itu. Namun dengan cepat menggantinya dengan senyuman tipis. "Tidak perlu kalau itu merepotkanmu..."

"Aiiisshhhh..." Naruto menepuk perlahan punggung Shikamaru, "Untuk kebahagian sahabatku tentu tidak merepotkan."

Mendengar itu, Shikamaru kembali menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Urrr Shika..." Panggil Naruto agak ragu ketika mereka berdua dikelilingi keheningan saat menyusuri lorong. "Boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Alis Shikamaru bertaut, tapi tetap mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Seperti apa rasanya ketika kau menyukai Kiba..." Suara Naruto sangat kecil, Shikamaru hampir saja tidak mendengarnya.

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti, "Entahlah... Rasa suka itu merepotkan... Kau akan sering memikirkannya tanpa alasan, tersenyum sendiri, lalu sering berdebar bahkan dengan kelakuan anehnya..."

Naruto tercengung sebentar, "Lalu bagaimana kau tahu kau menyukainya jika kalian sering bertengkar?"

"Aku dan Kiba memang sering bertengkar tapi, kau akan menyadari ketika ia tidak ada kau memikirkannya. Kadang salah satu diantara kalian akan memulai pertengkaran hanya untuk mencari perhatian orang yang disukainya. Kekanak-kanakan memang," Desahan halus Shikamaru terdengar. "Tapi meskipun kalian saling bertegkar, kalian tidak akan benar-benar saling membenci dan kadang pertengkaran itu malah membuat kalian saling mendekat."

Mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru, bibir Naruto mengerucut. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya paham.

"Tapi, ego kalian akan lebih besar untuk mengakui secara langsung..." Lanjut Shikamaru dengan tatapan menerawang dan sontak membuat Naruto tertawa keras beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Aku yakin kau dan Kiba memang berjodoh, Shika. Karena kalimat kalian sama." Jawab Naruto ketika melihat Shikamaru yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi keheranan. "Tapi, itu belum sepenuhnya menjawab pertanyaanku tentang menyukai namun saling bertengkar."

Shikamaru mendesah lagi, "Rasa suka itu merepotkan tidak bisa dijelaskan kalau tidak memahaminya sendiri. Jika sudah saatnya kau akan mengerti, Naru."

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban walaupun ia belum begitu paham apa yang dimaksud Shikamaru.

Kedua pemuda berbeda gaya rambut itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sambil terdiam. Namun keheningan mereka tidak cukup lama sampai Gaara muncul dari arah berlawan.

"Gaara?" Alis Naruto bertaut ketika pemuda bersurai _maroon_ mendekat, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya lagi saat Gaara sudah berdiri di depan mereka.

"Tiga puluh menit lagi jadwalku menjadi _ball person_..." Pemuda itu menatap Shikamaru sesaat, tapi kemudian kembali menatap Naruto. "Jadwalmu mengawasi si ayam itu sudah selesai?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan mengosok tengkuknya sebagai jawaban.

"Terus dimana ayam itu? Dia tidak membantumu mengangkat tas brengsek ini dan membiarkan orang asing membantumu?" Tanya Gaara sambil menatap tajam kearah Shikamaru. "Tidak _gentlemen_!" Dengus Gaara kemudian.

Naruto mendesah berat, Gaara dan sifat jeleknya muncul. "Dia bukan orang asing, Gaara. Dia sahabat Kiba sejak kecil. Namanya Nara Shikamaru dan dia orang baik..."

"Ya aku bisa melihat dari wajahnya."

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Gaara yang entah menyindir atau memang mengakui kalau Shikamaru baik. Sedang Shikamaru hanya menggumamkan kata 'merepotkan'.

"Maaf menganggu percakapan kalian, tapi aku harus menelepon sesorang dulu sebentar..." Shikamaru menyela sopan meminta persetujuan Gaara dan Naruto. Gaara tidak memberi respon dan Naruto mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar miliknya.

"Mau kubantu mengangkat tas milik brengsek itu?" Tawar Gaara ketika melihat Naruto yang mulai bergerak mengangkat tas tenis milik Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, Gaara. Sudah dekat ruangan Sasuke, kok. Lagian kau harus segera pergi mengawasi pertandingan, kan?"

"Itu bisa ditunda." Gaara bersikeras, "Biar aku membantu-..."

"Tidak perlu, aku yang akan membantunya..." Sela suara lain ketika Gaara hendak mengambil tas yang dipegang Naruto.

" _Dobe_... Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Naruto hanya bisa berdegup kencang karena suara itu adalah suara Sasuke dan ia bisa menebak jika kedua pemuda ini bertemu, mereka akan saling sindir dan melempar tatapan tajam. Tapi, bukan itu alasan utamanya. Alasan jantung Naruto berdegup kencang plus darahnya berdesir karena Sasuke muncul hanya menggunakan _t-shirt_ berlengan pendek dan celana _jeans_ ditambah jam tangan elegan di pergelangan tangan putih itu. Sasuke tampak simpel dan mempesona. Selama ini Naruto hanya melihat Sasuke dengan pakaian tenisnya dan ini untuk pertama kali Naruto melihat Sasuke tampil kasual. Nafas Naruto tertahan sempurna di paru-parunya.

Sasuke benar-benar mempesona.

Beda dengan respon yang diberi Gaara. Pemuda ini menatap datar kearah Sasuke dengan tangan bersedekap dada. "Kau membiarkan Naruto membawa tas berat ini lalu pergi meninggalkan dia dan kau menyebut dirimu pria? Menggelikan..."

Benarkan tebakan Naruto tadi? Gaara mulai menyiram bensin kedalam api?

"Gaara... Sasuke tidak-..."

"Diam Naruto!"

Satu kalimat itu sukses membuat Naruto diam sambil mengoceh tanpa suara.

"Aku memang pria..." Jawab Sasuke tenang.

Suara desahan lega Naruto terdengar karena jawaban Sasuke yang menjawab dengan tenang. Sepertinya bensin yang disiram Gaara belum cukup untuk membuat pemuda ini terbakar.

"Aku lebih dahulu membawa tas yang lebih berat satunya dan kembali untuk membantu mengambil tas lainnya. Setidaknya aku membantu, bukan?" Sasuke masih tampak tenang sambil menunjuk tas yang dipegang Naruto. "Lalu, kau sebut apa dirimu yang baru muncul untuk membantu Naruto? Menyedihkan..." Lanjut Sasuke dengan seringaian menyebalkannya.

 _Kamisama!_ Naruto menjerit dalam hati _Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar terbakar, ttebayo!_

Mendengar jawaban itu Gaara mengertakan giginya, "Jangan bertingkah, Uchiha... Kau bahkan masih sempat 'berdandan' untuk kembali mengambil tas ini. Kau seharusnya lebih mementingkan Naruto daripada membersihkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Wow mengesankan, ya?!" Jelas Gaara sengaja menekan kata 'berdandan' dan 'mengesankan'untuk membuat Sasuke kesal.

 _Oh demi dewa apapun yang sedang bertugas mengawasi bumi saat ini! Aku butuh bantuan untuk memisahkan dua orang ini!_ Naruto semakin menjerit dalam hatinya.

Sasuke memang hanya tersenyum, tapi cukup bagi Naruto untuk merasakan firasat buruk.

" _Well_ , apa salahnya tampil mempesona untuk _dobe_ ini?"

Firasat Naruto benar, Sasuke memang menjawab Gaara dengan nada menyebalkan. Lebih parahnya efek dari kata-kata itu membuat semburat merah menjalar di pipi _tan_ -nya.

"Aku bukan _dobe, temmeee..._ " Suara Naruto naik satu oktaf berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semburat berwarna merah tersebut dengan membentak Sasuke.

" _Minnaaa_..." Teriakan Kiba sontak membuat ke-tiga pemuda dengan aura berbeda tersebut sontak berbalik menatap kearah pemuda yang mendekat dengan berlari kecil.

"Waahhh lagi berkumpul disini ternyata..." Lanjut Kiba dengan nafas sedikit terdengar tak beraturan. "Gaara kau ada pertandingan untuk diawasi?" Tanyanya lagi ketika melihat Gaara yang berdiri disana dengan ekspresi sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Ya..." Gaara menjawab singkat, "Kau sendiri, sudah selesai mengawasi juga?"

Kiba mengangguk kecil, "Ya... Aku sudah selesai mengawasi dari lima belas menit setelah pertandingan yang diawasi Naruto... Pertandingannya Sa-..." Kiba berhenti berbicara sejenak, "...-SASUKE? Kau ada disini juga?" Pekiknya heboh.

Bola mata Naruto memutar jengah, ia cukup tahu kalau Kiba sengaja memekik dan seolah baru menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Senyuman Kiba yang mengembang, sukses membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ini Kiba dengan mode jahi-...

"Wow... Baru pertama kali aku melihat kau dengan pakaian seperti ini, Sasuke... Kau kelihatan tampan, benarkan Naruto? Aku yakin Naruto pasti terpesona padamu!"

Benarkan? Senyuman Kiba sebelumnya memang tidak beres. Bahkan alis matanya kini turun naik untuk menggoda Naruto.

 _Brengsek!_ Warna pipi Naruto malah mendukung ucapan itu karena semakin memerah dan itu membuat Kiba terkekeh. Mereka berteman cukup lama dan Kiba sangat tahu keadaan Naruto saat ini.

"Aku selalu terlihat tampan..." Sasuke menjawab ringan dan sukses membuat tiga pemuda disekelilingnya memutar bola mata jengah. Terlebih Gaara dan Kiba, jelas Kiba mengatakan kalimat itu untuk menggoda Naruto, tapi Sasuke memang memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tak terbatas.

"Kiba..." Suara suram Gaara membuat Kiba bergidik.

Sial, dia lupa kalau Gaara sangat sensitif bila menyangkut Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Matamu sudah menjadi sangat minus sehingga makluk berambut aneh ini kau sebut tampan? Yang benar saja!" Dengusan kasar terdengar.

Tawa hambar Kiba terdengar, "... Tidak kok bun eerrr maksudku Gaara... Aku hanya sedang menggoda Naruto..."

"Kibaaaa..." Kali ini Naruto yang memekik dan membuat ketiga orang tersebut sedikit tersentak, "Kau _little shit!_ Jangan mengada-ngada, _puppy!_ Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu, _ttebayo_!"

"A-apa _puppy_?!" Mata Kiba membola, "Naru brengsek! Kalau kau tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu kenapa tadi memerah, _damn it!"_

" _Boys..._ Bahasa kalian... Mau kuperingati beberapa kali lagi, hm?" Suara Gaara sukses membuat Naruto dan Kiba untuk segera bungkam. Aura Gaara memang berbahaya kalau sudah seperti ini. Mulut Naruto mulai mengoceh tanpa suara. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan Kiba. Pertama karena sahabat sialannya ini menjebaknya untuk melayani Sasuke di cafe beberapa hari lalu dan kedua karena Kiba malah menggodanya sampai pipinya berubah warna tepat di depan Sasuke.

Dengusan Naruto terdengar keras tapi, begitu menyadari ketika bahunya di tepuk dari belakang dan ia cukup tahu, siapa yang suka menepuk bahu dengan tekan tekanan seperti ini. Seringgaian Naruto melebar.

Sangat lebar...

"Kiba... Pacar mu ada disini, loh~~" Naruto terkikik pelan sambil mengeser tubuhnya sehingga Shikamaru benar-benar terlihat oleh Kiba dengan jelas. Mata Kiba membola melebihi ukuran normal, sesaat kemudian ia meraung kesal.

 _Shikamaru si 'rusa' itu ada bersama Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke?_

"Naruto kau brengsek! Rusa sialan itu bukan pacarku!" Raung emosi akhirnya terdengar.

"Oh..." Kali ini nada suara Naruto terdengar menggoda, "Tunanganmu kalau begitu."

 _Rasakan kau Kiba, ini akibat kau bilang aku dan Sasuke sepasang kekasih pada Neji-nii dan untuk perbuatanmu hari ini._ Naruto bersorak dalam hatinya

Alis imajiner Gaara terangkat, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah bertunangan, Kiba? ...Selamat..." Bahkan ucapan selamat itu pun terdengar sangat datar. Mendadak Kiba menjadi jengkel terhadap Gaara. Kalau saja Gaara itu Naruto, yakinlah satu jitakan 'sayang' sudah diberikan secara cuma-cuma.

Merasa tidak bisa menjitak Gaara, Kiba lalu menampar tengkuk Naruto sebagai pelampiasan dan cukup membuat Naruto memegang tengkuk bekas tamparan 'sayang' Kiba sambil meng- _glared_.

Gaara hanya mendesah melihat tingkah laku kedua remaja labil itu lalu memandangi Shikamaru dengan intens, "Kau tunangannya Kiba?" Tanya Gaara langsung tanpa nada keraguan.

"Gaaraaaa..." Kiba meraung kedua kalinya mendengar pertanyaan Gaara sedang Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Gaara menatap tajam kearah Kiba, menyuruh pemuda itu untuk diam sedang yang diberi pertanyaan, Shikamaru mengernyit, tapi kemudian desahan panjang terdengar.

"Bukan... Tapi sesegera mungkin." Jawab Shikamaru sekilas melirik kearah Kiba.

"Shika!" Kiba kembali meraung ketiga kalinya sambil menahan semburat di wajahnya. Apa-apaan menjawab kalau mereka segera bertunangan? Pacaran saja belum?

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar nama panggilan kecilnya dialunkan oleh Kiba.

Oh! Ayolah, Kiba selalu memanggilnya rusa dan sangat jarang pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan Shika. Mau tak mau Shikamaru tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

Gaara terbatuk memperingati Kiba. Kiba mencibir tertunduk, intimidasi Gaara memang sangat kuat. "Kau menyukai Kiba?" Tanya Gaara lagi yang sukses membuat semua mata membola ingin keluar karena kaget dengan pertanyaan frontal itu, bahkan Sasuke pun hampir melotot tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan tanpa ragu itu.

Shikamaru berdehem berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugup akibat pertanyaan langsung itu. "Ya aku menyukainya dan sedang berusaha menjadikannya milikku."

Hening kembali menguasai dan Kiba sudah menarik dan bersembunyi di belakang Naruto yang menjadi patung saat ini karena tidak menyangka kalau Shikamaru begitu menyukai Kiba.

"Oh..." Jawaban Gaara setelah sadar dari keheningan. "Kau serius? Kiba? Apa bagusnya?"

Kiba hampir mengumpat mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari Gaara. Hei! Begini-begini dia punya sisi bagusnya. Apa itu? Kiba juga tidak yakin sebenarnya. Naruto yang terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Gaara akhirnya menjadi sasaran Kiba yang mencubitnya dengan keras.

"Tidak ada alasan pasti. Aku hanya menyukainya." Jawab Shikamaru mantap.

Mendengar jawaban tanpa keraguan itu Gaara mengangguk samar. "Oke kau lulus. Kau boleh menjadikan sulungku sebagai milikmu."

"Gaaraaa..." Pekik Kiba sambil melotot kearah Gaara. Memangnya sejak kapan Gaara jadi ibunya? Selama ini Kiba memanggil bunda hanya untuk menyindir sikap over proktektifnya Gaara. Lagian anak sulung? Naruto itu bungsunya? Tapi, Kiba sedikit merasa terharu ternyata selama ini Gaara menyayanginya juga.

"Sisa calon bungsuku yang harus dilihat keseriusannya..." Gaara bergumam pelan sambil menatap Sasuke, "Semoga kepolosan Naruto tidak dirusaknya..." Dan kedua pemuda berbeda iris, Sasuke dan Gaara saling melempar pandangan tajam.

Menyadari tatapan tajam yang saling diberikan, Kiba berdehem pelan. "Naruto... Kau mau masih diam disini? Bukankah kau harus menyimpan tas Sasuke?" Berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Naruto tersentak lalu segera bergegas mengangkat tas milik Sasuke. Namun, sebelum tas itu benar-benar terangkat, Sasuke terlebih dahulu mengangkat tas itu,

"Biar aku yang bawa saja... Kau cukup mengekoriku dari belakang, _dobe_..."

Bibir Naruto mengerucut karena ucapan Sasuke, tapi tetap mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Gaara, Kiba dan Shikamaru, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk menyeringgai kemenangan pada Gaara dan itu cukup untuk membuat Gara mendengus dengan kasar. Pemuda itu bergegas mengikuti Naruto, namun tangannya terlebih dahulu ditahan oleh Kiba.

"Gaara..." Kiba menggeleng kepala perlahan, berisyarat pada Gaara agar membiarkan Naruto pergi bersama Sasuke. "Bukankah kau juga harus segera bersiap untuk mengawasi pertandingan?" Lanjut Kiba dengan nada yang lebih berhati-hati.

Gaara mengangguk paham dan senyuman Kiba menggembang, "Jadiii... Karena Hana- _nee_ tadi meminjam motorku, boleh aku pulang bersamamu?"

Alis tipis Gaara mengernyit, "Kau tahu sendiri pertandingan tenis memakan waktu yang lama. Kau mau menunggu?"

Kiba terlihat ragu untuk menjawab, ia baru ingat kalau pertandingan tenis itu biasanya lama dan sialnya Hana- _nee_ meminjam motornya juga dalam waktu yang lama.

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu saja..." Shikamaru yang sejak tadi terdiam mencoba untuk menawarkan bantuan dengan sopan.

Kiba melongo, Gaara tersenyum puas.

"Begitu lebih baik..." Lanjut Gaara lalu menepuk perlahan pundak Kiba beberapa kali, "Aku pergi dulu dan selamat berkencan, Kiba- _kun_..." dan Gaara benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya karena sikap Gaara barusan.

"Ayo... Apa yang kau tunggu lagi, Kiba?"

Kiba sukses menundukkan kepala dan mengikuti langkah Shikamaru dari belakang.

 _Double shit!_

 _Gaara sialan! Ibu mana yang gampang sekali menyerahkan sulungnya pada orang yang baru bertemu sekali?_

Selanjutnya sepanjang perjalan mengikuti Shikamaru dari belakang, Kiba terus mengumpat dan merutuki Gaara.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Sasuke menatap tak percaya dengan kedai yang dikatakan memiliki _ramen_ terenak sedunia oleh Naruto. Dua puluh menit telah berlalu dan Naruto sudah menghabiskan tiga porsi _ramen_ di depannya dalam waktu sesingkat itu?

" _Dobe..._ Kau makan sebanyak ini dengan waktu yang singkat?" Nada suara Sasuke pun terdengar tidak percaya.

Naruto menyereput dan menelan cepat _ramen_ yang berada disumpitnya, "Kenapa _teme?_ Takut tidak bisa membayarnya?" Ia terkekeh sambil sibuk menjepit _mie ramen_ dengan sumpitnya. "Siapa yang suruh merusak sarapan _ramen_ ku? Jadi sudah jadi tanggung jawabmu untuk membayar berapapun mangkuk yang aku habiskan, _ttebayo_!"

Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Dua puluh porsi pun aku bisa membayarnya, _dobe_... Aku hanya takjub dengan jumlah mangkuk dan waktu yang kau gunakan untuk menghabiskan _ramen-_ nya."

Naruto tertawa pelan sambil memasukkan _ramen_ sekali lagi kedalam mulutnya, "Ini bukan apa-apa... Aku bisa menghabiskan tujuh porsi dalam tiga puluh lima menit." Kali ini senyuman bangga Naruto berikan dengan mulut penuh _ramen_.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia lalu melanjutkan melirik Naruto yang kini sibuk memakan _ramen_ -nya denga lahap. Terkadang pemuda itu menggumam kata 'panas' tapi, tidak membuat ia untuk berhenti memasukan _ramen_ kedalam mulutnya.

"Apa seenak itu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran, alisnya bertaut. Naruto benar-benar makan dengan lahap, bahkan ia sudah menambah satu porsi lagi.

"Tentu saja, _ttebayo_!" Naruto tersenyum manis, "Kau mau mencobanya?" Ia lalu mendorong perlahan mangkuk yang tersisa setengah _ramen_ itu kearah Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke menggeleng perlahan.

"Ayolah, enak kok... Coba sedikit ya, Sasuke?" Naruto kembali sibuk menggulung _ramen_ ke sumpitnya. Tidak menyadari kalau semburat merah tipis menjalar dipipi Sasuke akibat ia menyebut nama 'Sasuke'.

"Buka mulutmu... Aku sudah meniupinya agar tidak panas... Aaaa..." Naruto tersenyum manis sambil menyodorkan _ramen_ yang sudah berada disumpitnya. Mau tidak mau Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan itu. Tersihir karena senyuman manis Naruto.

"Nah begitu dong..." Kali ini Naruto memamerkan barisan giginya, "Enak, kan?" Ia lalu kembali menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

 _Inderect kiss_...

Sasuke hampir menampar pipinya karena pemikiran sendiri.

Kedua pemuda ini kembali terdiam dan menikmati kesibukan masing-masing. Naruto yang menikmati kuah _ramen_ dan Sasuke menikmati cara Naruto melahap _ramen_ -nya.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Sasuke bermaksud menyindir Naruto ketika menyadari cara makan pemuda itu yang sangat berantakan. Keringatnya menempel dikening dan hampir disetiap sudut wajahnya, bahkan ada sisa _ramen_ disudut-sudut bibir itu.

"...Han hudah haku bilhang sebelumnya humurku helapan helas tahun..." Naruto menelan cepat _ramen_ -nya lalu meminum kuah _ramen_. " Huuaaa... Puaannaass..."

Sasuke kembali menggeleng kepala, takjub. "Telan dulu makananmu baru bicara..." Decakan kesal terdengar, "Aku tahu umurmu delapan belas tahun, tapi tidak sesuai dengan cara makanmu yang seperti balita."

Bibir Naruto mengerecut, namun tetap melanjutkan mengunyah _ramen_.

"... _Dobe_... Lihat kesini..." Panggil Sasuke setelah mengambil beberapa lembar _tissue_ ditangannya. Mendapat panggilan itu, Naruto segera memutar kepalanya sehingga berhadapan dengan wajah Sasuke. Iris biru itu berkedip bingung.

"Tsk, lihat keringatmu banyak sekali..." Sasuke berujar tenang sambil menghapus jejak keringat diwajah Naruto dengan tepukan pelan. "Hapus dulu keringatmu baru lanjut makan lagi. Bagaimana kalau keringatmu menetes ke _ramen_ , hm?"

Tubuh Naruto membeku dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Ia tidak pernah menyangka dengan perlakuan Sasuke seperti ini.

Manis...

"Tutup mulut mu, _dobe_... Kau mau kemasukan lalat?" Sasuke terkekeh pelan membuat Naruto mengembungkan pipinya. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu segera membalikkan kepalanya untuk melanjutkan acara makan _ramen-_ nya.

"Tunggu sebentar..."

"Apalagi, _temee_?" Bola mata Naruto memutar kesal, Sasuke benar-benar mengganggu acara makannya.

Memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan kesal Naruto, dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke meraih selembar _tissue_ lagi untuk mengambil sepotong _ramen_ yang menempel di sudut bibir Naruto dan tanpa sengaja jempolnya mengelus lembut bibir bawah Naruto ketika ia menghapus perlahan sisa _ramen_ tadi dengan _tissue_.

Kedua pemuda ini refleks saling beradu tatapan dengan bola mata sedikit membesar kemudian membeku. Waktu terasa lambat bagi mereka berdua untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sasuke orang pertama yang menyadari atmosfir canggung lalu memilih untuk menarik tangannya menjauh dari wajah Naruto terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke berdehem pelan, "Aku ke _toilet_ dulu sebentar..." Ia segera beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang masih membeku sekaligus Sasuke sengaja mencari alasan untuk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajah dan menepis pikirannya tentang betapa kenyal dan lembutnya bibir Naruto.

"...Y-ya... A-aku tunggu disi-disini..." Naruto menjawab dengan tergagap walaupun ia tidak yakin Sasuke mendengarnya, karena ia baru menjawab ketika Sasuke sudah berjalan agak jauh.

Begitu bayangan Sasuke menghilang, Naruto langsung menepuk pipinya keras.

 _Apa yang barusan terjadi?_

 _Kenapa Sasuke manis sekali hari ini?_

 _Kenapa jantungku malah berdetak tidak beraturan?_

 _Kenapa tangan itu terasa lembut saat mengelus bibir-..._

PLAAAKKK!

Sekali lagi Naruto menepuk pipinya keras. Pikirannya sudah mulai melantur tak tentu arah. Persetan dengan pengunjung lain yang menatap keheranan. Ia hanya butuh sesuatu untuk menetralkan debaran jantungnya.

 _Damn it! Sepertinya sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi..._

Desahan berat nan panjang Naruto terdengar. Baru saja ia ingin menyuapi _ramen_ lagi, dering ponsel Sasuke di atas meja mengagetkannya.

Sepertinya Sasuke lupa membawa ponsel bersamanya.

Alisnya Naruto bertaut heran ketika ponsel itu terus berdering. Karena rasa penasaran, Naruto meraih ponsel itu dan membaca nama penelepon tersebut.

 _Oka-saan calling_.

Merasa tidak sopan kalau ia yang menjawab, Naruto membiarkan panggilan itu terputus sendiri. Layar ponsel tersebut akhirnya menunjukkan satu panggilan tak terjawab dan mata Naruto membola sempurna seperti ingin keluar dari matanya saja.

Bukan... Bukan karena tidak menjawab panggilan tersebut, tapi karena _wallpaper_ yang digunakan Sasuke diponselnya.

Demi dewa apa Sasuke menggunakan _wallpaper_ seperti itu?

 _Wallpaper_ itu adalah foto Naruto yang tengah tersenyum manis persis menghadap kearah kamera.

Tidak cukup lama sampai Naruto ingat, itu foto di ruangan Sasuke saat ia dengan percaya diri tersenyum lebar dan mengatakan kalau Sasuke sedang mengambil fotonya sedangkan Sasuke malah mengelak dengan berkata kalau ia sedang _selfie_.

Buru-buru Naruto meletakkan kembali ponsel itu pada posisi semula.

Pipinya memerah. Ia sudah tak berselera menghabiskan mangkuk _ramen-_ nya yang keenam.

 _Sial!_

Jantungnya malah sudah berdetak dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Omake :**

"...Eeerrr Shi-Shika..." Panggil Kiba ragu ketika pemuda disebelahnya sedang berkonsentrasi mengenderai mobil. Sudah lima belas menit sejak Shikamaru mengantar Kiba menuju rumahnya tapi, mereka malah terdiam sepanjang perjalanan dan Kiba berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan dahulu. Shikamaru yang tidak menjawab, membuat Kiba semakin kesal. Sudah seenaknya menawarkan diri sendiri untuk mengantarnya pulang lalu mendiamkan dirinya sepanjang perjalanan, dan terakhir malah mengantar dirinya pulang dengan mobil _pickup?_!

 _Mana ada yang mau kalau orang yang disukai mengantarnya pulang dengan truck barang, huh? Lalu memuat banyak barang pula! Tidak romantis!_ Kiba langsung ingin mengigit lidahnya sampai putus karena pikirannya sendiri.

"Jawab aku rusa malas..." Kiba berdecak kasar, mengalihkan pikirannya. "Kalau aku panggil tolong ya dijawab." Kali ini nada Kiba terdengar ketus.

"Ya..." Jawab Shikamaru malas-malasan.

Mendengar itu, jantung Kiba berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Shikamaru memang sudah menjawab, tapi sekarang apalagi yang harus dikatakannya lagi?

"...Errr..." Gumaman Kiba kembali terdengar, "Itu... Yang kau katakan soal sedang berusaha untuk menjadikan ke-ke... kekasih mu itu benar?"

Okey kali ini Kiba benar-benar mengigit lidahnya. Dari semua pertanyaan kenapa ia harus bertanya tentang hal itu? Tapi, Kiba tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia juga penasaran, apa Shikamaru serius saat mengatakannya?

"Bukan kekasih tapi tunangan..." Koreksi Shikamaru sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

"Percaya diri sekali..." Kiba mencibir, "Kekasih saja kita tidak pernah. Kenapa kau yakin sekali ingin menjadikanku tunanganmu?"

Hembusan nafas perlahan Shikamaru terdengar, "Karena aku yakin kau juga menyukaiku sama seperti aku menyukaimu. Hanya saja ego mu terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya, bukan?"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, tuan..." Dengusan nafas keras Kiba kembali terdengar, "Dari mana segi apa kau bisa berasumsi seperti itu, huh..." Walaupun nada yang Kiba berikan terdengar ketus, tapi itu ia katakan dengan kepala yang menunduk. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Karena jika ia mengangkat kepalanya Shikamaru akan menyadari kalau yang dikatakannya benar.

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan, "Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak bayi dan tentu saja aku mengetahui hampir semua sifatmu. Apa yang kau suka ataupun tidak." Perlahan tangan Shikamaru terangkat untuk menepuk kepala Kiba. "Termasuk saat ini, kau senang bukan ketika aku menepuk kepalamu, Kiba?"

Kepala Kiba semakin tertunduk dengan semburat merah yang mulai menjalar. Sialnya ia tahu kalau perkataan Shikamaru mengenai dirinya selalu benar.

"Merepotkan..." Shikamaru mengumam pelan sambil terus menepuk kepala Kiba secara lembut.

 _Sial!_

Ia memang menyukai Shikamaru yang menepuk kepalanya seperti ini.

 _Damn it!_

Kiba kembali mengumpat dalam hati, kalau seperti ini ia mengakui kalau dirinya dan Naruto sama saja. Sama-sama memiliki ego yang tinggi untuk mengakui perasaan masing-masing.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note :_

Terima kasih untuk dukungan dan _reviews_ di _chapter_ 4\. Mohon maaf ya kalau ch 4 kurang memuaskan. Saya memang terburu-buru mengerjakannya (sama dengan _chapter_ ini sih sebenarnya.) dan karena fic ini hampir mendekati tamat, mungkin humornya akan berkurang. Lalu untuk _side pairing_ NejiGaa, masih saya pertimbangkan. Tergantung dengan _reviewer_ yang mendukung mereka berdua. Karena ada sedikit pertentangan soal _pair_ ini.

Nah, untuk hubungan ShikaKiba sudah ditampilkan di ch ini. Oh ya, sudah bisa menebak sikap proktektif dan posisif Gaara ke Naruto sebagai apa, bukan? * _grinned*_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Q & A**

Q : ikatriplesblingers

A : Nah, ShikaKiba sudah dimunculkan di _ch_ ini... Semoga suka ya~

Q : versetta

A : ShikaKiba sudah dimunculkan~

Q : Revhanaslowfujosh

A : Saya suka Sasuke yang cemburuan soalnya, khekeke... Rencana fic ini ringan jadi soal saingan Sasuke tidak banyak.

Q : Nikeisha Farras

A : Ah syukurlah kalau suka candaan mereka. Saya memang ingin menggambarkan kesan _friendship_ mereka yang khas. Gerakan Sasuke sudah mulai terlihat? *kedip-kedip*

Q : SapphireOnyxNamiuchimaki

A : Soal cara Neji mendekati Gaara masih dipikirkan, Gaara tipe sukar ditaklukan sih...

Q : KJHwang

A : Mungkin tersisa 3 atau 4 _chapter_ lagi... _Moment_ SasuNaru dan ShikaKiba sudah ada di _ch_ nih. _Sankyuu_ untuk dukungannya, um _Ganbarimasu!_

Q : Cinya

A : Ah~ Syukurlah ada yang sadar juga kalau dari ch 1-4 itu awalanya selalu sama. Saya memang sengaja buat seperti itu~

Q : xhavier rivanea huges

A : hm kurang ya _romance_ -nya? _Gomen_ ch tiga memang saya ngetiknya terburu-buru jadi hasilnya seperti itu. Gimana _romance chapter_ ini? Sudah suka?

Q : Reader

A : Begitu ya? Terima kasih sarannya. Saya pertimbangkan~

Q : URuRuBaek

A : Sudah terjawab rasa penasarannya?

Q : Ame Pan

A : Naruto saya buat begitu karena dia sudah kesal dengan mulut tajam dan rasa percaya diri Sasuke yang tinggi terlebih dahalu. Makanya dia _denial_ ~

Ah begitukah? _Gomen_ _chapter_ 4 saya memang buatnya terburu-buru karena beberapa alasan. Semoga _chapter_ ini bisa mengurangi kekurangan di- _chapter_ sebelumnya.

Q : acca 1

A : Sudah terjawab perasaan Gaara ke Naruto? ShikaKiba juga sudah dimunculkan, semoga memuaskan ya.

Sudah dapat? Saya tunggu komen setelah nonton ya... Soalnya disitu momen SasuNaruSasu memang banyak.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks For Reviewers:**_

Uzumaki megami, liajahfujo, k-i-d4y, ikatriplesblingers, versetta, Revhanaslowfujosh, Nikeisha Farras, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, dwi. yuliani. 562, SapphireOnyxNamiuchimaki, choikim1310, KJHwang, shiraishi connan, raenegan, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, cinya, Arum Junnie, xhavier rivanea huges, reader, saphirepl, Veraseptian, Grey378, Avanrio11, LuHunHan, Aiko Vallery, opah upinipin, Let'sBurnThisGirl, gyumin4ever, URuRuBaek, gici love sasunaru, tyachan 13, shiroi 144, Ame Pan, & acca 1.

Ada yang terlewat?

Dan Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ depan~ Jangan bosan untuk RnR ya, biarkan saya tahu apa _reader_ pikirkan dengan me- _review_.

 _And the least not the last,,,_

 ** _Our Ship Doesn't Need A Canon For It To Sail!_**

~07/02/2016~


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Up**

.

.

.

 **ENJOY**

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Hari menjelang pukul 08.00 pagi ketika Naruto masih tidur lelap sambil bermimpi sedang berjemur di pantai dikelilingi makanan dan minuman mewah, berlagak bak bangsawan yang menghamburkan uang ditangannya ketika _handphone_ sialannya berbunyi.

Bunyi dering ketiga barulah dengan berat hati Naruto menjawab.

"...Nggnnn... _Moshi-moshi..."_ Jawabnya setengah menguap tanpa melihat layar _handphone_.

" _Ini aku.."_ Jeda sejenak, " _Jangan bilang kau belum bangun tidur?"_

"Aku siapa? Siapa kamu berani-beraninya membuat uang dalam mimpiku hilang dalam sekejap?" Celoteh Naruto semakin _absurd_.

Terdengar dengusan kasar dari seberang telepon. " _Aku Sasuke, usuratonkachi... Apa kau terlalu dobe hanya untuk mengingat suaraku ini? Kenapa kau selalu begini?! Lalu Uang? Itu cuma dalam mimpimu, jadi cepat bangun sebelum aku membuat mata birumu itu menjadi terang, dobe..."_

"Oh... Sasuke _teme_ , ya?" Naruto berdecak lidah, "Kau pengganggu brengsek! Jangan sebut aku bodoh tiga kali dalam satu kalimat, _teme_. Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu tidurku? Dan bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membangunkanku sedang kau berada dijauh?" Naruto berkata malas sambil menguap dan tidak menyadari kalau dia juga menyebut Sasuke dengan sebutan brengsek sebanyak tiga kali dalam satu kalimat.

" _Kau meremehkanku?"_

"Coba saja. Bahkan teriakan ibuku tidak bisa membangunkanku..." Tantang Naruto semakin berani.

" _Jangan menyesal, dobe_..."

Dari nada suara itu membuat Naruto merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

" _Baiklah... Kalau begitu, m_ _au ku ingatkan tentang ciuman kita?"_

"Ya... Ingatkan ak-...UHUK!" Mata biru langsung melotot terang, dengan segera badannya duduk tegak dan ia tersedak ludah sendiri dengan tidak elitnya. "Ka-kau?! Ki-kita apa, brengsek? Kapan kita berciu-... _Kamisamaaaa_... Kau bicara apa, hah _?!_ Jangan mengada-ada, _temeee!_ _"_

Kekehan dari seberang telepon membuat Naruto semakin meremas _handphone_ -nya, perpaduan antara kesal dan untuk menyalurkan rasa malunya yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

" _Aku sudah memperingatimu, dobe. Kau sendiri yang menantangku dan aku tidak mengada-ada. Kita memang pernah berciu-..._ "

"Kita tidak, _temee..._ " Naruto memotong cepat ucapan Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Naruto terlalu malu untuk mendengar kata yang menurutnya _tabu_ itu.

" _Kita... Iya..."_

Jawaban itu terlalu menyakinkan.

"Kita tidak..." Dengusan kesal Naruto terdengar setelah ia berhasil menarik nafas untuk menghilangkan semburat merahnya. "Itu hanya dalam mimpimu..." Lanjutnya dengan tawa meremehkan.

" _Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, dobe... Kita melakukannya dengan kesadaran penuh dan jangan meremehkanku..."_

Oke! Sip... Terima kasih...

Terima kasih untuk Uchiha Sasuke si brengsek yang berhasil mengembalikan semburat merah tomat busuk diwajah Naruto plus jantungnya yang berdetak cepat mengalahkan kecepatan mobil balap.

Lalu demi apa kalimat itu terdengar sangat ambigu?!

"Ka-kapan kita me-..." Tegukan ludah keras terdengar. "-Lakukannya dengan sadar?" Lanjut Naruto dengan suara semakin mengecil diujung kalimat. Merasa malu karena pertanyaannya juga terkesan ambigu seolah-olah melakukan sesuatu dalam keadaan tidak sadar juga. Bahkan ia sempat menggigit lidahnya setelah selesai bertanya.

Tapi, dipikirkan seperti apapun ia tidak bisa menebak kapan kejadian itu terjadi. Waktu pulang dari kedai _ramen_ pun mereka hanya terdiam sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke mengantarnya pulang. Bahkan saking sunyi-nya Naruto sempat tertidur dan Sasuke bilang mereka melakukannya dengan sadar. Jadi, kapan sebenarnya hal itu terjadi? Maka akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya meski dengan suara mengecil diujung kalimat.

" _Kau tidak ingat?"_

Naruto menggeleng kepala.

" _Jangan menggelengkan kepalamu, dobe. Aku tidak bisa melihat."_

Naruto mengangguk.

" _Mengangguk pun aku tidak bisa melihat._ " Kekehan Sasuke terdengar.

Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya karena merasa ia mulai menyukai suara kekehan Sasuke.

" _Kalau begitu aku ingatkan..."_

Ada sedikit jeda dengan hembusan nafas Sasuke dan Naruto semakin merapatkan _handphone_ ketelinganya.

Sungguh jika Sasuke tidak bercerita, Naruto merasa akan mati penasaran.

" _Jadi waktu kita di kedai ramen, sewaktu kau menyuapi aku menggunakan sumpit yang sama dengan yang kau pakai... Sumpit, dari mulut ke mulut dan saat itulah kita berciuman..."_

Angin dingin berhembus...

Otak Naruto berusaha me- _loading_ data seperti _pentium_ komputer ciptaan pertama.

Sangat lambat sampai-

"Itu _indirect kiss_ , brengsek! Bagaimana bisa kau sebut itu ciuman, _ttebayo_?!" Raung Naruto kesal, tidak habis pikir dengan yang ada diotak Sasuke.

" _Ada kata kiss-nya, kan? Lalu apa beda-..."_

Naruto langsung menekan _icon_ merah untuk memutuskan panggilan dan membuang _handphone_ itu dengan keras di atas kasur.

Sasuke Uchiha memang sangat brengsek!

Brengsek karena membuat jantungnya berdetak tak normal,

Brengsek karena membuat ia memerah berulang kali pagi ini,

Brengsek karena membuatnya sempat memikirkan tentang ciuman tidak nyata mereka,

Dan...

Bunyi dering tanda pesan masuk membuat membuat Naruto segera meraih _handphone_ untuk membaca pesan tersebut.

 _From : Temee bastard Sasuke_

 _Jangan lupa pertandinganku dimulai jam 9.30. Aku akan menjemputmu._

 _*Indirect kiss*_

Mata biru itu membola, mulutnya terbuka tertutup tanpa ada suara lalu mencabut baterai _handphone_ dengan kasar.

 _Arggghhh!_ Naruto meraung dalam hati sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya frustasi dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya kasar ke atas tempat tidur dan berteriak kencang dibantalnya.

Uchiha Sasuke brengsek!

Brengsek karena Naruto jadi merona dan tidak bisa mengelak akan rasa sukanya lagi.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

* * *

.

.

.

 **From Tennis With Love**

Disclaimer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama & Humor

Rating : T

M for language

Pairing : SasuNaru (Sasuke X Naruto)

Warning : AU, One Shoot, Typos, OOC, Mild Language, Boys Love Sasuke X Naruto [SasuNaru], Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already.

.

.

.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

* * *

Hari ini, hari pertandingan Sasuke kelima artinya sudah babak _quarter final_ dan sekali lagi pertandingan untuk sampai pertandingan final dan semalam karena rasa penasaran Naruto yang tinggi terhadap lawan Sasuke diperempatan final, akhirnya Naruto mem- _browsing_ data pemain itu dan menyadari kalau lawan Sasuke kali ini lebih diunggulkan dari pada Sasuke. Biar bagaimanapun Sasuke masih petenis muda jelas kalah pengalaman dibanding lawannya dibabak ini. Hal ini juga salah satu alasan yang membuat Naruto tidur larut dan masih menikmati tidurnya ketika Sasuke membangunkan dengan cara menelepon berkali-kali. Gara-gara Sasuke dan telepon sialan itu, kualitas tidur terbaik Naruto terganggu.

Terkutuklah Uchiha Sasuke yang sanggup membuat Naruto bangun terlampau pagi dihari liburnya dan karena perkataan _absurd_ yang sanggup membuat pikiran Naruto jadi kacau!

Naruto menggerutu.

Kesialannya tidak sampai disitu saja. Hari ini Kiba dan Gaara tidak ada jadwal menjadi _ball person_. Bertepatan dengan itu, Kiba membawa akamaru ke dokter hewan ditemani Shikamaru.

Cih! Mereka berdua sudah baikan ternyata dan mulai bertingkah seperti pasangan kekasih yang cinta nya sedang bersemi dengan bunga-bunga bertebaran dimana-mana.

Menyebalkan! Salahnya juga sih karena penasaran mau mendengar langsung ceritanya dari Kiba yang terjebak semobil dan diantar pulang oleh Shikamaru.

Beda alasan dengan Kiba yang jelas sengaja mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan dengan cara merengek pada Shikamaru agar menemani ke dokter hewan padahal biasanya juga pergi sendiri, Gaara punya alasan realistis yaitu mengajak Temari, kakaknya yang tinggal di _Sunagakure_ dan sedang berkunjung untuk jalan-jalan di _Konoha_. Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa mengantar Naruto ke lapangan _Konoha_ dan Naruto harus berjalan sekitar lima ratus meter untuk sampai distasiun bus terdekat.

 _Dammit!_

Naruto keluar dari kos-kosannya lebih awal selain karena tidak mau terlambat, sekalian ingin menghindari pahlawan kesiangan Sasuke yang ingin menjemputnya.

Karena puja kerang ajaib kartun favoritnya!

Naruto yakin Sasuke itu punya kepribadian ganda! Awal pertemuan saja yang kelihatan dingin, susah bercanda, tidak ada ekspresi, _gesture_ tubuhnya menunjukkan arogansi yang tinggi. Lalu memiliki tatapan setajam elang dan jangan lupa tampan...

Errr sampai sekarang masih tampan, sih...

Eh?! Tunggu apa yang barusan ia pikirkan?

Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkat tangan untuk mengusir kabut imajiner yang memikirkan tentang kadar tampan Sasuke yang tidak masuk akal.

 _Okey, fokus Naruto... Fokus!_ Naruto memperingati diri sendiri.

Lalu, coba bandingkan dengan Sasuke yang sekarang, setelah Naruto mengenalnya?

Kepercayaan diri melewati tingkat dewa, bicaranya memang terkadang masih tajam, tapi ternyata Sasuke itu suka menggoda tanpa rasa bersalah dan sifat implusif percaya diri yang tinggi namun manis tidak bisa Naruto pungkiri kalau ia menyukainya.

Tunggu?

Apa barusan Naruto bilang ia menyukai sifat Sasuke?

 _Screw that!_

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto mengangkat tangan untuk mengusir pikiran imajinernya.

Bunyi klakson mobil sontak membuat Naruto melonjak dan memegang jantungnya. Naruto lalu menatap nyalang pemilik mobil yang mengagetkannya dan mulai menurunkan kaca mobil perlahan.

"Kenapa membunyikan klaksonmu, sialan! Kau tidak lihat aku sudah berjalan dijalur pejalan ka-..." Ucapan Naruto terhenti begitu menyadari kalau ia memang berjalan persis di tengah jalan, jalurnya kendaraan bukan jalur pejalan kaki.

Terbatuk pelan Naruto bergeser tiga langkah secara menyamping ke pinggiran jalan, "Tsk! Bukan salahku juga... Ini kan jalan lingkungan dan tidak ada jalur pejalan kaki. Jadi, suka-suka aku kan mau jalan dimana saja, di tengah jalan pun tak masalah." Ucap Naruto ringan, seolah-olah berjalan di tengah jalan raya yang tidak ada jalur pejalan kakinya adalah tindakan yang benar.

Naruto jelas tidak mau mengaku kesalahan.

"... _Dobe..._ " Bunyi suara bersamaan dengan menepinya mobil tersebut tepat disamping Naruto.

"Sasukeee..." Desis Naruto, sebenarnya tanpa menoleh pun Naruto tahu hanya satu orang terbrengsek se-konoha yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _dobe_ ' dan orang itu sudah pasti Sasuke.

"-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto lanjut dengan ekspresi jengkel yang dibuat-buat. Bukannya dijawab, Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan dan keluar dari mobil.

"Orang yang bertanya itu seharusnya aku.-" Tangan Sasuke terlipat didada. "-Kenapa kau seperti orang gila, mengusir sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat. Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" Sindir Sasuke sambil melihat dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala Naruto lalu mengulangi lagi.

"Kau yang membenturkan kepalaku." _Dengan dirimu yang menghantuiku._ Lanjut Naruto dalam hati dan berusaha untuk tetap berbicara dengan nada ketus.

"Apa aku begitu merasuki pikiranmu sehingga kau berkhayal aku yang membenturkan kepalamu?" Tebak Sasuke asal.

Benarkan rasa percaya diri Sasuke itu tingginya melebihi akal sehat?

Mulut Naruto terbuka tertutup. Rasanya ia ingin membantah, tapi mulut sialannya tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. Seringaian Sasuke melebar ketika melihat Naruto yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata bantahan.

Jarang-jarang kan Naruto tidak membalas ucapannya?

"Kenapa _dobe,_ tidak bisa membalas karena ucapanku benar?" Masih dengan tangan didada, Sasuke mendorong kepalanya sampai jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto sangat dekat, seolah-olah mereka bertukar oksigen dengan hembusan nafas mereka.

Sontak Naruto menutup matanya merasa tidak sanggup melihat langsung mata malam Sasuke dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"-Apa benar tadi kau sedang memikirkanku atau jangan-jangan kau sering memikirkanku, hm?" Suara Sasuke lebih terdengar seperti bisikkan.

Naruto terdiam menikmati hembusan nafas Sasuke sampai kepalanya merasa ada palu imajiner yang menghantam keras. "Aku-..." Ucapan Naruto terhenti, mata biru membuka cepat dan secepat itu pula matanya membola, kepalanya refleks mundur.

 _Demi kolor kitsune-ku! Kenapa wajah Sasuke bisa sedekat ini?!_ Jiwa imajiner Naruto berteriak heboh.

"Aku tidak memikirkanmu. Kenapa yakin sekali?" Dengusan kasar Naruto, kepalanya dipalingkan kekiri. Berusaha menghindari agar mata mereka tidak bertemu.

"Kau iya... Jika tidak, jangan berpaling. Lihatlah mataku, Naruto."

Okey! Naruto merasa kakinya mulai melemah. Efek dari _deep voice_ Sasuke yang menyebut namanya.

"Aku..." Jeda Naruto, terlihat sedikit ragu. "Aku tidak memikirkanmu..." Naruto sedikit mencuri pandang pada _adam apple_ milik Sasuke.

 _Aihhh... Kenapa pemuda di depannya bisa begini seksi?_ Tersadar, Naruto langsung menampar diri sendiri untuk menyadarkan pikirannya yang terpesona oleh Sasuke diwaktu yang salah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke heran ketika melihat Naruto yang menampar pipi kanannya dengan keras. Alis Sasuke bertaut, kepalanya sedikit menjauh untuk melihat keseluruhan wajah Naruto.

 _Akhirnya dia menjauh juga..._ Imajiner Naruto bersorak lega.

"Tadi ada nyamuk dipipiku... Jadi aku memukulnya..." Naruto memberi alasan yang terlintas begitu saja diotak sangat mungilnya.

"Kau bisa melihat nyamuk dipipimu sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke ragu dengan kedua alisnya bertaut.

Naruto bungkam. Dalam hati mulai merutuki jawaban spontan yang diberikan tanpa memikirkan apa alasannya masuk akal atau tidak.

 _Shit!_ Seharusnya dia satu kelas saja dengan Gaara agar otaknya bisa sedikit tertular kejeniusan Gaara. Ini akibat ia berteman lebih lama dengan Kiba dan berakhir otak mereka sama-sama berbicara lebih cepat dari otak yang berpikir.

Intinya sama-sama jongkok.

Sasuke tertawa melihat wajah kelabakan Naruto. Mencari alasan lain yang mungkin tidak masuk akal juga.

Naruto tersihir. Ia yakin ia akan mudah mengakui perasaannya jika sering melihat Sasuke tertawa seperti ini. Meski tawa itu bukan tawa lebar yang sama dengan milik orang lain yang dilihatnya setiap hari.

Tawa itu terlihat lebih elegan, indah dan menyihir diwaktu yang sama.

Apa jadinya jika _fans_ Sasuke melihat tawa barusan? Pasti _fans_ Sasuke semakin bertambah dan Naruto yakin seandainya pun ia salah satu _fans,_ maka Sasuke pasti tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Naruto jadi meringgis. Merasa kalah terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, hm? Ayo _dobe_... Masuk mobil, kita bisa terlambat dan aku juga harus pemanasan sebelum bertanding, bukan?" Sasuke menyentuh kening Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya berusaha menyadarkan Naruto yang terlihat termenung itu.

Merasakan sentuhan hangat dikeningnya membuat Naruto tersadar dan kembali merutuki jantungnya yang kini sedang bermain _drum solo_ seolah mengolok dirinya yang menyukai perlakuan manis Sasuke seperti barusan, padahal hanya sekedar sentuhan ringan dan itu pun hanya pada kening. Tidak lebih.

"Ka-kau... Errr... men-menjemputku?" Tanya Naruto sedikit terbata ketika rasa hangat jemari Sasuke meninggalkan keningnya saat pemuda itu berbalik untuk segera masuk ke mobil.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, matanya menatap kearah Naruto. "Memangnya aku kesini untuk menjemput tetanggamu yang tidak kukenal?!" Jawab Sasuke sarkatis disambut cibiran Naruto. "Aku kan sudah mengirimi pesan untuk menjemputmu? Kau lupa huh, _dobe_?!"

Mata biru Naruto memutar jengah, Sasuke dan sikap ketusnya muncul kembali setelah beberapa menit lalu besikap manis. Naruto semakin meyakini dugaannya jika Sasuke memiliki kepribadian ganda itu, benar.

Emosi Sasuke itu tidak bisa ditebak, apalagi ditambah wajah datar papan setrikanya. Sebentar ketus, sebentar manis dan sebentar lagi percaya diri melebihi tingkat dewa.

Benar-benar labil! Membuat Naruto susah menebak keinginan _teme_ satu ini.

"Kenapa masih berdiri disitu? Ayo cepat masuk. Kita tidak akan sampai jika kau terus memandangiku, _dobe.._."

Benarkan? Rasa percaya dirinya Sasuke itu berlebihan?

Untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto memutar mata jengah. "Iyaaa... Aku masuk nih, _temeee_ … Kenapa kau cerewet sekali, sih!" Jawab Naruto ketus sambil berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya dan masuk kemobil dengan pintu dibanting keras. Tidak sadar diri kalau ia cuma penumpang dimobil orang lain.

Melihat tingkah Naruto yang berjalan sambil menghentakkan kaki dan masuk dengan pintu dibanting keras, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Naru- _dobe_ ku..." Bisik Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak terdengar dan menyungging senyuman yang semakin lebar sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil dengan wajah kembali datar.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Jika bertanya, apa hal yang paling tidak bisa Naruto tahan adalah keheningan. Ayolah dia berteman baik dengak Kiba dan mereka berdua itu sering bicara _non stop_ bahkan lebih sering berebutan siapa yang bicara terlebih dahulu.

Lalu sekarang?

Sepanjang perjalanan ke lapangan Konoha, Sasuke memilih diam bahkan tidak melirik sedikitpun. Bukannya bagaimana, tapi _hell_! Naruto kan mau dianggap ada, bukan cuma pajangan dan sekarang pun seperti itu, Sasuke sibuk pemanasan.

Merasa kesal, Naruto mulai melipat dan meletakkan pakaian ganti Sasuke dengan asal-asalan dalam tas.

"Naruto- _kun_... Jika kau meletakkan asal-asalan seperti itu Sasuke bisa memarahimu..." Tegur Kakashi yang memperhatikan tingkah Naruto yang bekerja asal dengan mulut berkomat-kamit.

"Biar saja Kakashi- _san_... Aku sedang kesal dengan Sasuke..."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Dia..." Naruto menjeda, bimbang apa ia harus bilang kesal karena didiamkan Sasuke pada Kakashi. "...Dia bertingkah menyebalkan dan aneh..." Lanjut Naruto dengan nada ketus, masa bodoh kalau yang terlihat bermasalahan disini adalah Sasuke bukan dirinya.

"Dia memang bocah tengik yang menyebalkan." Kepala Kakashi mengangguk membenarkan. "-Tapi jika aneh..." Giliran Kakashi yang menjeda kalimatnya. "-...Dia hanya akan bersifat aneh dengan orang yang dianggap dekat oleh dirinya sendiri." Kakashi tersenyum misterius dan Naruto merasa senyuman Kakashi itu, aneh.

"Sudah sejauh mana kedekatan kalian?" Alis Kakashi turun naik menggoda. Naruto mendesah sudah menduga kalau senyuman Kakashi memang tidak beres.

"Kami tidak dekat seperti yang Kakashi- _san_ bayang-..."

"-Kami tidak sedekat yang kau bayangkan, tapi lebih dari yang kau bayangkan, Kakashi..." Potong Sasuke cepat yang sudah berdiri tepat disamping Naruto.

"Kau memberikan jawaban yang salah, _teme_... Orang bisa saja salah paham!" Protes Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu seolah tidak peduli dengan jawaban Naruto. "Berikan handuk... Aku berkeringat..." Nada suara itu terdengar lebih memerintah dari pada meminta.

Naruto mendengus kesal tapi, tetap mengambil handuk dan menyodorkan pada Sasuke.

Sekilas Sasuke melirik kearah tas tenisnya yang terlihat berantakan, tapi ia hanya menatap cepat dan kemudian kembali menatap Naruto.

"Keringkan wajahku..." Perintahnya lagi sambil memajukan wajah mendekat agar mempermudah Naruto untuk menghapus jejak keringatnya. "-Aku tidak bisa mengeringkannya." Ujarnya sok polos sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya yang memegang bola tenis dan tangan kanan yang memegang raket ketika melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan kedua alis bertaut.

Berbuat seolah-olah kedua tangannya sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa mengelap keringat wajah sendiri.

Mendengar alasan itu, bibir Naruto mengerucut kemudian berkomat-kamit tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Sebenarnya ia ingin protes tapi diurungkan karena telinganya yang mulai rusak atau nada perintah Sasuke terselip nada manja juga?

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kakashi yang terlupakan oleh dua pemuda di depannya. Kalau saja masker diwajahnya itu dilepas, maka terlihat jelas pria berambut perak itu sedang mengangga, mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Kakashi _Speechless_ ini benar Sasuke si mulut tajam, tak berperasaan, suka memerintah dan arogan yang selama ini dia kenal atau ini alien yang menyamar menjadi Sasuke?

Ini Sasuke yang selalu berkata ketus dan tidak mentolelir jika Kakashi tidak meletakkan dengan rapi isi tas tenis? Lalu ini benar Sasuke yang baru saja melantunkan nada manja?

Kakashi yakin mungkin tadi Sasuke sempat terbentur benda keras makanya bisa bersifat seperti orang asing bagi Kakashi. Tapi, Kakashi memilih diam dan terus menonton drama picisan gratis yang masih ditawarkan dua pemuda berbeda warna rambut di depannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto ketika menyadari ada beberapa guratan letih diwajah putih Sasuke. "Apa kau berlatih semalam suntuk sampai bisa sepucat ini? Benar-benar bodoh." Kata Naruto dengan nada menyindir untuk menyembunyikan rasa kuatir.

Mata malam Sasuke yang menutup karena menikmati sentuhan Naruto yang menghapus jejak keringat diwajahnya terbuka karena pertanyaan pemuda manis itu.

"Bisa dibilang baik, bisa juga dibilang tidak." Jawab Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Naruto dengan teliti.

 _Wow! Apa barusan Sasuke sedang curhat?!_ Itu suara iner Kakashi yang sudah menjadi penonton setia drama Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Jangan kuatir kau akan menang juga kali ini..." Ujar Naruto seolah menyadari kalau Sasuke cukup kuatir dengan hasil pertandingan ini.

Alis Sasuke bertaut, "Kau menyadari kekuatiranku?" Tanyanya ragu. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan jika aku kalah?"

"Kok, apa yang aku lakukan sih, _temmee?!_ " Suara Naruto naik satu oktaf, "Kalau kalah atau menang pun, itu bukan urusanku... Kenapa malah mengaitkan urusanmu dengan urusanku?" Sembur Naruto kesal sambil menekan keras wajah Sasuke yang masih tersisa keringatnya dengan handuk.

"Seharusnya ada!" Suara Sasuke sedikit terdengar memprotes.

"Kenapaaaaa?" Protes Naruto juga dengan suara semakin nyaring.

Tangan Naruto yang hendak turun ditangkap dengan cepat oleh Sasuke. "Ada karena saat aku menang di final-…" Sasuke menjeda hanya untuk mendekatkan mulutnya ditelinga Naruto. "-…Saat itu juga kau akan menjadi milikku!" Tandas Sasuke sedikit berbisik dengan suara tanpa ragu.

"Aku... Keluar dulu sebentar. Nikmati waktu berdua kalian..." Itu suara Kakashi menginterupsi adegan romantis Sasuke dan Naruto karena merasa sudah menjadi obat nyamuk bahkan pipinya juga sudah ikut memerah.

Sial! Ia juga harus segera mencari kekasih sebelum Sasuke yang jauh lebih muda darinya mencuri _start_. Sepertinya ia harus sedikit meluangkan waktu agar mendapat kekasih dibandingkan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk buku mesum bersampul _orange_ yang sering dibacanya itu.

Mendengar suara Kakashi, Naruto sontak mendorong Sasuke jauh dengan keras. Ia sedikit menunduk dan menarik nafas dalam untuk menetralkan jantungnya yang kembali bermain _drum solo_ bahkan kali ini dengan iringan _double pedal_ dan pipinya yang sudah terbakar malu.

"Itu yang harus kau lakukan sedari tadi, Kakashi..." Tukas Sasuke cepat tanpa melirik Kakashi. Sedikit merasa kesal karena usahanya diganggu. "Kami berdua butuh banyak waktu untuk bersama."

Kakashi berdecak kesal lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan dan Naruto langsung memukul keras wajah Sasuke dengan handuk yang dipakai untuk mengeringkan wajah pemuda pucat itu karena sifat tidak sopannya pada Kakashi yang jelas berumur lebih tua atau mungkin pukulan itu lebih dimaksudkan agar otak Sasuke bisa sadar karena perkataan barusan dikatakan dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Pertandingan sudah dimulai dan berlangsung sangat sengit. Terlihat dari peluh yang membasahi seluruh badan kedua pemain, nafas yang naik turun tidak konstan dan waktu pertandingan yang memakan waktu cukup lama. Hampir dua jam lebih tiga puluh menit.

Sepanjang pertandingan pun Naruto tidak bisa tenang, ia gelisah meski ekspresi diwajah dan _gesture_ tubuhnya tidak begitu terlihat. Biar bagaimanapun Naruto harus bersifat profesional dan tidak mengacaukan pertandingan seperti sebelumnya.

Sasuke nafasnya lebih terengah-engah dibandingkan lawannya. Beberapa kali juga Sasuke memberi _poin_ percuma bagi lawannya karena _service_ -nya tidak melewati _net_. Dibabak pertama, Sasuke memang memenangkan pertandingan dengan _tie break*_ yang cukup panjang dan skor 6-7(10). Lalu untuk pertandingan kedua, lawannya berhasil menang dengan skor 7-5. Saat ini sedang berlangsung babak ketiga, babak penentuan dan Sasuke masih tertinggal satu poin dengan skor sementara 5-4. Naruto sangat berharap Sasuke menang, karena Naruto yakin Sasuke berlatih sama kerasnya dengan pemain senior.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto sedikit berbisik ketika Sasuke meminta ijin pada wasit agar menyeka keringatnya. Naruto berbisik karena tidak mau ketahuan jika sedang berbicara dengan pemain, bisa-bisa ia didenda.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tanpa satu patah katapun keluar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto semakin kuatir. Akan lebih baik jika saja Sasuke menjawab meski itu adalah ' _Aku tidak baik-baik saja._ ' Sasuke lalu mengganti baju tenisnya yang sudah basah kuyup oleh keringat dan langsung disambut teriakan histeris _fans_ -nya. Kalau saja dalam keadaan biasa, Naruto pasti sudah ikut-ikutan berteriak dalam hatinya, tapi Naruto lebih berfokus pada bahu terlatih Sasuke yang naik turun tidak beraturan karena nafas lelah dan wajah kelelahan yang sangat kentara itu.

Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke yang kembali masuk lapangan untuk melanjutkan pertandingan dan sepanjang pertandingan Naruto berulang kali menahan nafas ketika kedua pemain bermain dengan jangka waktu yang cukup lama hanya untuk satu poin atau jika saat Sasuke melakukan _service_ , Naruto takut jika bola tidak bisa melewati _net_.

Lagi-lagi _set_ ketiga berlangsung dengan _tie break_ meski Sasuke menang dengan skor 6-7, tapi masih butuh satu _poin_ dari _tie break_ barulah Sasuke menang. Naruto mengigit bibirnya keras ketika lawan Sasuke yang melakukan _service_. Ia takut jika Sasuke tidak bisa mengembalikan dan pertandingan akan lebih panjang lagi.

Sasuke memang berhasil mengembalikan _service_ itu, tapi rupanya si lawan cukup jeli melihat kalau Sasuke sudah mulai kepayahan. Jadi, lawan tersebut memukul bola kearah yang sulit dijangkau dan itu membuat Sasuke berlari dari satu sudut lapangan ke sudut lapangan lain berulang kali. Tentu saja itu semakin membuat energi Sasuke terkuras.

Satu pukulan disudut yang sulit dijangkau, membuat Sasuke refleks berlari lebih cepat untuk meraih bola tersebut. Napas Naruto tercekat saat melihat Sasuke tergelincir secara _slow motion_. Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan poin kemenangan saat bola itu bergulir melewati _net_ dan jatuh dilapangan lawan tanpa sanggup dijangkau karena bola itu memang tidak diprediksi bisa dikembalikan oleh Sasuke.

Lapangan hening untuk beberapa saat seolah tidak percaya dengan berhasilnya Sasuke mendapat poin kemenangannya sebelum akhirnya gemuruh teriakan dan tepuk tangan meriah menyambut kemenangan Sasuke bahkan sebagian besar penonton sampai berdiri.

Sasuke berhasil meraih kemenangan dengan skor 6-7(7).

Senyuman Naruto melebar awalnya berganti dengan alis yang bertaut ketika Sasuke sedikit kesulitan berdiri bahkan menumpu beban tubuhnya saat berdiri diraket-nya. Mungkin karena kelelahan. Naruto berpikir positif. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke sedikit meringis sambil menyentuh pergelangan kakinya? Iris Naruto menatap lekat Sasuke yang memberi salam pada lawan tersebut sampai berdiri di depannya saat sambutan riuh mereda dan lapangan mulai ditinggalkan masa.

"Aku menang, _dobe_..." Sasuke berbisik sambil tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih handuk yang disodorkan Naruto.

"Aku lihat, _teme_ …" Naruto terkekeh, tapi tidak membiarkan Sasuke untuk meraih handuk, malah menyeka keringat diwajah lelah Sasuke. "Nah ayo masuk, _teme_. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Nada Naruto sedikit berbeda. Sasuke menyadari nada yg berbeda tersebut. Saat Sasuke hendak membantu mengangkat tas pun Naruto menepis tangan putihnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Sasuke hanya menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh dengan tatapan takjub.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Jika biasanya Sasuke yang banyak diamn, maka kali ini berbeda. Naruto yang berdiam diri sepanjang perjalanan mereka bahkan saat sampai diruangan ganti pemain. Sasuke jadi bingung sendiri, biasanya Naruto yang mulai bertingkah lalu Sasuke menimpali, tapi kali ini Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu.

Naruto tadi sempat keluar sebelum masuk kembali dengan kantong ditangannya.

"Duduk!" Perintahnya mutlak.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto menggunakan nada serius dan tak terbantahkan. Mau tidak mau Sasuke duduk, menurut tanpa ada bantahan. Begitu Sasuke duduk dikursi, Naruto langsung duduk berjongkok di depan Sasuke, membuka sepatu _sport_ bercorak putih biru dan menurunkan kaos kaki Sasuke sampai ditelapak kaki.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi dengan kakimu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada kuatir yang sudah tidak bisa disembunyikannya lagi ketika melihat pergelangan kaki Sasuke sedikit membiru.

Sasuke memilih menutup mulut lalu berpura-pura menyibukan diri dengan memperbaiki _handband_ -nya.

"Sasuke?" Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan suara perlahan. Namun yang dipanggil tidak mempedulikan, semakin sibuk memperbaiki _handband_ ditangannya.

"Sasuke?" Pemuda bersurai pirang ini mencoba memanggil sekali lagi dan masih nihil. Kedutan muncul di pelipis Naruto, bibirnya mengerucut. Sasuke menyadari ekspresi kesal Naruto karena sempat melirik sekilas, tapi kembali menyibukan diri. Kali ini menaikkan kembali kaos kaki yang sempat diturunkan Naruto.

Iris biru milik Naruto mengikuti aktifitas Sasuke. Ia menghembuskan nafas lalu menepis tangan yang berusaha memperbaiki kaos kaki dan memukul pergelangan kaki yang membiru itu dengan sedikit tekanan.

Sasuke langsung mendesis tertahan, rasa sakit seketika menjalar keseluruh bagian kakinya. Matanya menatap galak kearah Naruto.

"Apa?!" Naruto ikut menatap Sasuke galak. "Ternyata kau terkilir, _teme_! Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada yang menyadari?"

"Bukan urusanmu, _dobe_." Sasuke menarik kakinya sedikit kasar. "-Bukankah yang penting aku menang?"

"Tsk keras kepala, huh? Kau menangpun tidak ada gunanya jika terjadi hal yang buruk, _ttebayo_!" Berdecih pelan, Naruto membuka plastik yang dibawanya, lalu menyodorkan ke Sasuke. "Ini kubawakan es batu, kompreslah agar nyerinya sedikit reda."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam, tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Apa lagi, _teme_?!" Surai pirang miliknya diacak frustasi. "Apa aku juga yang harus mengompres lalu membalutnya?"

"Lakukan."

"Tsk... 'lakukan' suaramu datar sekali, seharusnya kau tambahkan kata 'tolong' _temee_... Kau menyebalkan." Mulut Naruto mulai berkomat-kamit tidak jelas, hanya menggulang kata 'lakukan' dan 'tolong', tapi tetap mengambil es dalam plastik dan mulai mengompres pergelangan kaki yang mulai membengkak itu.

Sejak Naruto mulai mengompres sampai membalut pergelangan kakinya, Sasuke tidak pernah melepas pandangan sedikitpun dari pemuda yang terlihat sangat telaten membalut kakinya itu.

"Kenapa...?" Sasuke berbisik hampir tak terdengar.

"Hm?" Jawab Naruto tanpa memandangi Sasuke, masih sibuk mempererat balutannya.

"...Kenapa... Kenapa kau menyadarinya?"

"Apanya?" Sejenak Naruto berhenti lalu memandang Sasuke, kemudian ia terkekeh pelan. "Soal terkilir? Entahlah-" Naruto mempererat ikatan balutan Sasuke, kemudian menepuk-nepuk perlahan.

"-Aku juga tidak tahu, ekspresimu datar seperti biasa, bahkan saat berdiri pasca terjatuh. Tapi, cara bangkit berdiri dengan raket sebagai topangan lalu caramu menatap pergelangan kaki bagiku terasa berbeda. Seperti sedang menahan sakit" Naruto tertawa renyah.

Sasuke terdiam lalu kembali menatap Naruto yang sedang menggosok tengkuknya. Pelahan tubuh Sasuke sedikit membungkuk agar wajah mereka bisa sejajar. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh tangan Naruto yang masih memegang balutan tadi.

"Kalau ini... Ada yang terasa berbeda?" Iris malam Sasuke menatap Naruto intens.

Mendadak tawa Naruto berhenti, matanya berkedip bingung. "Apanya yang beda?" Kepala Naruto dimiringkan, merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Sasuke.

"Ketika aku menyentuh dan menatapmu seperti saat ini?" Sasuke sedikit memberi tekanan pada genggamannya.

Mata Naruto berkedip beberapa kali. "Kau aneh, _teme_. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Cara menyentuh dan menatapmu biasa saja, tidak seperti waktu menatap pergelangan kakimu." Alis Naruto saling bertaut, kelihatan kebingungan.

" _Dobee_... Kenapa tidak menyadarinya, huh?" Gigi Sasuke bergemelutuk, merasa gemas, "Bereskan perlengkapanku segera. Aku ingin pulang." Sasuke bergegas berdiri lalu memukul keras kepala Naruto dengan gulungan buku yang entah didapat dari mana.

"-Dan keringkan air bekas es yang mencair dilantai!" Pemuda itu beranjak lalu menutup pintu ruangannya keras.

"Cih! Kenapa dia jadi emosi begitu?" Bibir Naruto kembali mengerucut, "Dasar _teme_ kejam... Berkepribadian ganda!"

Pintu kembali terbuka, Naruto terlonjak memegang jantung, sumpah serapah mulai dikeluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku dengar itu, _dobe_." Sasuke menatap Naruto kesal, tangannya bersedekap didada. "Cepat bereskan dan aku tunggu dimobil!"

Pintu kembali ditutup keras.

" _Temeee..._ Aku benci kau, _ttebayo_!" Naruto berteriak frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"-Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari tatapan dan caramu menyentuh tanganku? Aku hanya ingin kau fokus dulu dipertandingan ini. Kerja kerasmu lebih penting, Sasu- _teme_ …" Gumam Naruto tidak lagi berteriak melainkan sedikit berbisik. "Setidaknya sampai kau masuk final..."

"Naru- _Dobe..._ " Sasuke bergumam dari balik pintu. "Sejak kapan kau menyadari tentang perasaanku?" Tanya Sasuke lebih bergumam agar tidak terdengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto tidak sadar jika gumamannya cukup keras untuk didengar Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan aku menyadari kau menyukaiku? Aku tidak tahu. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak yakin kau menyukaiku..." Naruto berbicara pada udara kosong tanpa sadar menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "-Kalau aku mungkin karena karma dari keterpesonaan dan _denial_ -ku padamu sejak awal... Tapi aku berharap lebih saat kau tanpa sadar bertindak manis di kedai _ramen_. Lalu mungkin saat melihat _wallpaper_ fotoku di- _handphone_ mu, Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum kecut lalu mulai bergerak untuk membereskan peralatan pel. "Tapi menangkan pertandingan dulu, setidaknya wujudkan kemenangan jika itu memang impianmu..."

Dibalik pintu Sasuke tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya hampir menjatuhkan rahang.

Tunggu!

 _Naruto tahu soal wallpaper handphoneku? Damn it!_ Imajiner Sasuke berteriak tidak percaya. Semacam terkena _shock_.

"Yosh! Saatnya pulang..." Teriak Naruto kencang dalam ruangan. "Tsk! Aku harus bergegas ke mobil sebelum si _teme brengsek_ kelebihan rasa percaya diri itu mulai mengomel dan menguras kadar kesabaranku."

Mendengar langkah kaki Naruto mendekat, Sasuke jadi gelagapan sendiri lalu memilih untuk melangkah menjauh. Tapi, baru berapa langkah ia sadar kalau jarak itu masih kurang jauh dan bisa membuat Naruto curiga kalau ia sempat menguping tadi. Akhirnya Sasuke milih untuk berlari sekencang mungkin. Lagi-lagi baru berapa langkah dan Sasuke terjatuh sambil terduduk. Meringgis karena rasa sakit dipergelangan kakinya yang luar biasa menyengat.

Sial!

Ia lupa kakinya sedang terkilir.

"Loh, Sasuke? Kenapa masih disini? Bukankah kau sudah harus berada dalam mobil?"

Oh, _double shit!_

Kenapa Naruto sudah keluar? Dan lebih parah melihat posisinya yang sedang _absurd_ begini?

Ini tidak keren.

Benar. Benar. Tidak. Keren!

Mau taruh dimana imej keren, tampan, sempurna dan _cool_ -nya selama ini? Di depan Naruto pula?

Sasuke berbalik perlahan sambil berdehem. "Aku sedang memperbaiki tali sepatuku..." Sasuke mencari alasan, tapi segera merutuki diri sendiri karena kebodohannya. Kakinya sedang terkilir dan diperban bagaimana mungkin bisa muat disepatu? Bukankah sudah jelas, sekarang dia sedang memakai sandal?

"Maksudku..." Sasuke berdehem untuk kedua kali. "-Maksudku... Apa kau bodoh tidak melihat aku sedang memungut kunci mobil, huh?!" Buru-buru ia merogoh kunci mobil, meletakkan dilantai dan berbuat seolah-olah baru saja memungut kunci itu.

"Ooohhhh..." Jawab Naruto tidak tertarik dengan alasan Sasuke. "Aku pikir kau punya obsesi aneh dengan lantai sampai menempel erat seperti itu." Kali ini Naruto mencibir lalu mendekat kearah Sasuke dan meraih pergelangan tangan pucat itu.

"-Sini aku bantu berdiri..." Naruto menarik Sasuke perlahan sampai pemuda itu berdiri sempurna. "Aku sudah minta tolong Kakashi _-san_...Biar dia yang menyetir saja." Naruto memapah Sasuke berjalan meski tidak begitu terlihat sedang pincang. Pipi Sasuke bersemu dan tanpa Naruto sadar, Sasuke merapatkan tubuh mereka sambil mengulum senyuman manis.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note :_

*Sistem _tie break_ digunakan untuk mencegah jumlah set yang terlalu banyak dengan menggunakan sistem 12 poin, jadi jika _game_ mencapai 6-6. Pemain pertama yang unggul poinnya harus meraih 7 poin dalam _tie break_ dengan selisih 2 poin di atas lawan untuk memenangkan _set_ dan berakhir dengan skor 7-6. Jumlah poin _tie break_ biasanya ditulis dalam tanda kurung dan umumnya pertandingan internasional memainkan 3 _set_.

Untuk _chapter_ ini saya berfokus soal berawalnya konflik SasuNaru untuk ch depan dan tidak dimunculkan _pairing_ yang lain, sedang ch depan akan sampai klimaks dan status hubungan mereka. Setelah itu, fic ini akan sampai kata tamat. Mohon bersabar untuk kelanjutan hubungan SasuNaru dan _pairs_ lainnya yang akan segera terjawab. Awalnya mau dibuat sampai ch tentang pertandingan _semi final_ , tapi karena kepanjangan jadi saya putuskan untuk membahas tentang _quarter final_ saja.

Semoga ch ini tidak membosankan.

.

.

.

 **Q & A**

* * *

Q : alinshapire

A : Gaara belum memiliki perasaan lebih buat Neji. Mungkin Neji harus disemangati lagi dulu, hehehe...

Q : Neechan

A : Sayangnya _pairing_ -nya lebih berat ke NejiGaa :/

Q : cheonsa19

A : Untuk ch ini masih fokus SasuNaru dulu. Mungkin ch depan _pairing_ lain muncul.

Q : Habibah794

A : Hii! Salam kenal juga... Sabar ya, NejiGaa akan muncul kok~

Q : Jasmine DaisynoYuki

A : Pasangan NejiGaa akan muncul di _chapter-chapter_ depan.

Q : liaajahfujo

A : Gimana Sasuke masih kurang romantis ke Naru, kah?

Q : acca1

A : saya malah lebih berharap jika ada Baruto 2, filmnya lebih banyak fokus ke hubungan ambigay SasuNaru *ngarep*

Q : Revhanaslowfujosh

A : Bagaimana, sudah cukup memuaskan kah kadar romantis Sasuke?

Q : Ame Pan

A : Hahaha inspirasi saya soal " _Mother knows best_." itu memang dari salah satu animasi disney...

Q : URuRuBaek

A : Sudah terjawab rasa penasarannya?

.

.

.

 _ **Special Thanks For Reviewers:**_

Guest (1), alinshapire, Nira Namikaze, saphire always for onyx, ikatriplesblingers, Nikeisha Farras, michhazz, Neechan, ima, cheonsa19, versetta, Habibah794, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, liaajahfujo, dwi. yuliani. 562, Arthena Yuu, Arum Junnie, acca1, L. casei shirota strain, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Avanrio11, Harpaairiry, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, URuRuBaek, k-i-d4y, gyumin4ever, Revhanaslowfujosh, shiraishi connan, KJhwang, Guest (2), Grey378, yassir2374, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Aiko Vallery, shin. sakura. 11 dan Mary chan.

Mudah-mudahan tidak ada yang terlewat...

Dan Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ depan~ Jangan bosan untuk RnR...

 _And the least not the last,,,_

 _ **Our Ship Doesn't Need A Canon For It To Sail!**_

~19/03/2016~


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Up**

.

.

.

 **ENJOY**

.

.

.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Pagi yang cerah untuk jiwa yang cerah...

Tidak... Tunggu!

Simpan pepatah itu untuk hari lain saja!

"Kamu kenapa, Naru- _baka_? Baru pukul delapan pagi lebih, tapi kau sudah mendesah lebih dari lima puluh kali." Tanya Kiba mendramatisir kata-kata karena jengah melihat Naruto yang mendesah beberapa kali pagi ini dan itu membuat Kiba kehilangan selera makan meski di depannya adalah _pancake_ kesukaannya.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, ia memilih menaruh dagu dimeja cafe sambil menatap layar _smartphone_ -nya.

Ya, mereka berdua sedang berada di cafe milik Neji dan sambil menunggu cafe tersebut buka jam 09.00 pagi, mereka memilih untuk duduk bersantai, menikmati _dessert_ dan minuman untuk menganjal perut mereka.

"Sudah dua hari Sasuke tidak menghubungiku..." Gumam Naruto lalu kembali mendesah saat melihat _smartphone_ -nya sekali lagi.

Bunyi garpu dan pisau membentur piring dengan keras, membuat Naruto mendongkakkan kepala dan melihat Kiba tengah membuka mulutnya lebar, _shock_. Naruto memutar bola matanya, Kiba jelas berpura-pura terkejut.

"Kau berlebihan, _aho_! Aku hanya mengkuatirkan kondisi si brengsek itu." Katanya sambil memotong _pancake_ miliknya berhubung ususnya sudah meraung minta nutrisi.

"Aawww~" Kiba memekik heboh sambil menangkup kedua tangan dipipi, sok imut. "-Naru mengkuatirkan Sasuke, kekasihnya~"

Kali ini gilaran Naruto yang membanting garpunya, "Aku bukan kekasih si brengsek berkepribadian ganda itu, Kiba _bastard_!'

Kiba terkekeh lucu, "Kau tahu? Kau semakin mirip dengan gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Menatap ponsel berkali-kali untuk melihat sms dari orang yang disukai. Jadi, sekarang kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan si Uchiha itu, Naru?" Alis Kiba turun naik menggoda Naruto, tapi pipi Naruto yang mulai bersemu dan tidak membalas perkataannya membuat mulut Kiba menganga.

Kali ini benar-benar terkejut.

" _Holy shit_ , Naruto! Kau benar-benar menyukai Uchiha keparat itu?!" Tanya Kiba dengan nada melengking tinggi memenuhi seluruh ruangan cafe. "Wooaaa... _Amazing_! Apa kerennya dia?!" Suara melengking berganti tepuk tangan heboh.

Naruto mengeram malu karena tindakan berlebihan Kiba, untung cafe belum dibuka sehingga tidak ada pengunjung. Jika tidak, mau taruh dimana wajah malu Naruto?

"Kau berlebihan... Apa salahnya jika aku menyukai dia?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah menyembunyikan wajah dibawah tangannya.

"Tidak ada yang salah, sih..." Jawab Kiba ringan setelah kembali dari keterkejutannya dan kini tengah memasukkan potongan _pancake_ ke dalam mulut. "-Hanya saja Shikamaru-ku jauh lebih sopan dan baik dibanding Uchiha-mu itu."

"Shikamaru-mu lebih baik, ya..." Gumam Naruto sambil menggosok dagu dan dibalas anggukan Kiba sambil memasukan potongan _pancake_ ke dalam mulut lagi.

"Jika Shikamaru lebih baik..." Naruto sengaja menjeda ucapannya sambil melirik Kiba yang sekarang sebelah alis terangkat heran. "-Apa sebaiknya Shikamaru kurebut saja dari mu, ya?"

Sukses...

Kiba sukses tersedak potongan _pancake_!

Naruto menyeringai.

"Jangan bercanda, brengsek! Kau ingin mati muda rupanya-..." Nafas Kiba menderu hebat. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengasah pisau dan garpu. "-Sudah bosan hidup, _bastard_? Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu, pisau dan garpu ini menancap ditenggorokanmu!"

Mendengar itu, Naruto tertawa keras sampai kedua matanya mengeluarkan air mata. "Makanya jangan membanding-bandingkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Yang baik menurutmu bukan berarti baik dan cocok untukku. Jika seperti itu, semua orang di dunia ini pasti sudah jatuh cinta pada Shikamaru, _baka_..."

"Sok bijak... Ternyata ada positifnya juga dari menyukai Uchiha keparat itu untuk mu... Lihat silat lidahnya menular padamu." Kiba mendengus kasar kemudian meneguk minumannya sampai setengah, "-Jika kau menjadi kekasih si brengsek itu, mungkin kepintarannya bisa menular padamu mengingat tingkat kebodohanmu yang diluar akal sehat." Kiba menatap Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Mendengar itu asap imajiner mengepul dikepala Naruto. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Kiba bodoh... Kau bahkan tidak lebih pintar dariku, breng-..."

"-Apa pantas anak sekolahan mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor disetiap kalimat saat mereka berbicara?"

Sebuah suara dengan aura dingin memotong ucapan Naruto.

"...Ne-Neji- _nii_?" Seru Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan, bahkan meneguk ludah pun bersama.

"-Kalian harus menjaga ucapan jika cafe sudah dibuka. Nah, sekarang bereskan sarapan kalian. Sepuluh menit lagi cafe dibuka." Ucapan Neji dengan senyuman, tapi entah mengapa Naruto dan Kiba merasa aura horor. Jadi, tanpa banyak bicara, kedua pemuda ini membereskan perlengkapan makan mereka dan mengekori Neji dari belakang.

"Ternyata Neji- _nii_ juga bisa mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan seperti Gaara...-" Bisik Kiba cukup keras agar bisa didengar Naruto.

Langkah Naruto berhenti, iris birunya melotot galak, mencoba memberi sinyal pada Kiba untuk segera menutup mulut embernya.

"-Lain kali kalau kita berbicara yang kata mereka tidak sopan dan kotor, sebaiknya saat Neji _-nii_ dan Gaara tidak ada saja." Lanjut Kiba tanpa mengerti sinyal dari Naruto.

 _Kiba bodoh_! Dumel Naruto setengah kesal karena ketidakpekaan Kiba. Naruto yakin setelah ini pasti Neji akan bertany-...

"Ah... Kapan temanmu yang bernama Gaara berkunjung ke cafe ini lagi, Naru- _chan_?"

Benarkan apa yang ditebaknya? Belakangan ini jika berkerja di cafe, ia akan selalu ditanyai tentang kapan Gaara datang berkunjung? Dan hari ini Naruto sudah menghindari membicarakan hal apapun tentang Gaara agar Neji lupa, tapi Kiba si bodoh ini malah mengingatkan pemuda berambut panjang itu.

Tsk! Jangan salahkan Naruto, ia sudah bertanya kapan Gaara bisa datang ke cafe lagi, tapi begitu Gaara tahu alasan Naruto bertanya, selanjutnya ketika ditanya Gaara akan diam seribu bahasa dan menatap Naruto sedatar papan penggilasan siap untuk menggilas Naruto. Namun dibalik tatapan itu Naruto merasa ada arti lain yang sulit untuk diartikan. Nomor ponsel Gaara juga sudah Naruto berikan pada Neji, sekali lagi ada tapi-nya, Neji menolak menghubungi Gaara dari ponsel. Katanya sih tidak sopan dan tidak _gentleman_.

Jadi, sebenarnya apa mau kedua pemuda ini? Kalau saja bisa, kepala mereka sudah dijitak manis sedari dulu oleh Naruto.

"...Hei Naru..." Kiba memanggil Naruto sedikit berbisik, "Kenapa Neji- _nii_ bertanya soal Gaara? Oh... Apa dia menyukai Gaara?"

Cukup! Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa jengkel pada Kiba yang masih menunjukkan muka polosnya. Jadi, dengan rasa kesal yang besar, ia menginjak keras kaki Kiba dan meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan keadaan meringgis kesakitan sambil mengumpat dan Neji yang menatapnya dengan _speechless._

Bodoh!

~ナルトはサスケへ~

.

.

.

 **From Tennis With Love**

Disclaimer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama & Humor

Rating : T

M for language

Pairing : SasuNaru (Sasuke X Naruto)

Warning : AU, One Shoot, Typos, OOC, Mild Language, Boys Love Sasuke X Naruto [SasuNaru], Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already.

.

.

.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Naruto menatap datar Gaara yang sedang melahap _souffle_ * dengan _cinnamon hot chocolate_ sebagai teman minuman _souffle_. Dalam hati Naruto mendecih, Gaara itu tampang datar dan ucapan tajam, tapi sukanya makanan manis. Bertolak belakang sekali!

"Aku senang kau mau menjemput aku dan Kiba..." Naruto memulai percakapan. "-Tapi, jika sekalian ingin makan dan minum, kenapa harus datang saat cafe sudah ditutup?" Tanya Naruto lebih lanjut sambil bersandar dikursi.

"Kau kan akrab dengan si iklan shampo itu, tentu dia tidak akan keberatan jika sahabat baikmu datang meski cafe sudah ditutup." Jawab Gaara ringan sambil memasukkan satu senduk penuh _souffle_ -nya.

Mendengar itu, bibir Naruto mengerucut. Ini salah satu sifat Gaara yang menurut Naruto perlu dirubah yaitu sifat seenak rambut merahnya menebak dan bersifat sesuka hati. Tidak peduli dengan pemikiran orang lain.

"Itu karena sahabat kami itu kau, Gaara..." Kiba ikut berceloteh, "Neji- _nii_ hanya bersifat seperti itu padamu... Sepertinya Neji- _nii_ menyukaimu." Lanjut Kiba sambil mengambil sesenduk _souffle_ milik Gaara. Belum sempat _souffle_ itu terangkat sempurna, Gaara sudah terlebih dahulu memukul tangan Kiba membuat potongan kue itu terjatuh dan dengan gerakan cepat, mengambil potongan kue dan menarik piring lebih dekat kearahnya.

"Kiba... Apa tanganmu tidak pernah diajari sopan santun agar tidak mencuri makanan orang lain?" Gaara mendelik tajam kearah Kiba, aura kelam mulai menyebar sehingga membuat Naruto dan Kiba bergedik ngeri. "-Dan apa mulutmu perlu dicuci dengan cairan pembersih sehingga tidak berbicara yang aneh-aneh?"

Naruto dan Kiba memutuskan untuk tidak membantah perkataan Gaara. Jika, mereka membantah, yakin saja aura dan mulutnya akan semakin tajam. Kedua pemuda itu memilih diam sambil menatap Gaara yang kembali memasukkan potongan kue yang hampir dicuri Kiba tadi.

Begitu potongan kue itu masuk, senyuman Gaara mengembang. "Enaakkkk..." Gumamnya gembira dan kembali memasukkan potongan terakhir _souffle_.

Kalau saja Naruto dan Kiba tidak bersahabat dengan Gaara dalam jangka waktu lama, tentu saja saat ini mereka berdua sedang _speechless. Speechless_ dengan perubahan _mood_ Gaara yang drastis dan cepat hanya karena sepotong kue manis.

"Siapa yang membuat cake dan minuman seenak ini?" Tanya Gaara lagi ketika selesai meneguk _cinnamon hot chocolate_ miliknya dengan suara 'aaahhhhh' panjang.

"Neji- _nii_." Jawab Naruto dan Kiba kompak.

"Neji- _nii_ mengatur resep dan membuat adonan, selanjutnya ada _helper_ yang membantunya." Lanjut Naruto.

Mendengar itu, Gaara mendengus. "Tidak kusangka dia bisa membuat kue dan minuman selezat ini. Aku kira dia hanya bisa merawat rambut panjangnya saja." Gaara kembali meneguk minumannnya sampai habis. "-Lalu dimana mata albino itu?"

Naruto dan Kiba langsung terkekeh mendengar panggilan baru Gaara untuk Neji. Gaara memang seperti itu, memanggil nama orang seenaknya. Contoh saja Sasuke dipanggil ayam, Shikamaru dipanggil nanas dan sekarang giliran Neji yang dipanggil asal-asalan, dua panggilan pula.

Iklan shampoo dan mata albino.

"Neji- _nii_ sedang membereskan dapur dan _pantry_ *. Dia bisa berubah menjadi maniak kebersihan yang sangat mengerikan jika menyangkut kebersihan dua ruangan itu." Jelas Kiba sambil berbisik dan menahan tawa. Bisa-bisa gaji hari ini tidak diberikan Neji jika pemuda berambut panjang itu mendengar.

Gaara membentuk huruf 'o' dengan mulutnya tidak begitu tertarik dengan penjelasan Kiba. "Aku sudah selesai makanan. Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Gaara pada Naruto dan Kiba setelah bergumam 'o'. Bahkan ia sudah berdiri.

"Tunggu sedikit, Gaara. Setidaknya kita berpamitan dengan Neji- _nii_ dulu." Ujar Naruto lalu mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya. Sistem di cafe Neji memang membayar terlebih dahulu barulah makanan dan minumannya bisa dinikmati. Oleh karena itu, Gaara langsung mengajak Kiba dan Naruto agar segera pulang setelah selesai makan.

"Aku tidak ikut bersama kalian..." Ujar Kiba bersemangat dengan senyuman lima jari. Naruto bersumpah ia bisa melihat ada setitik cahaya menyilaukan digigi Kiba akibat senyuman terlampau lebar itu.

"-Shikamaru mau menjemputku..." Jelas Kiba ketika melihat kedua alis Gaara bertaut.

Sekali lagi Gaara membentuk huruf 'o' dengan mulutnya. "Kalian sudah pacaran? Dia belum mengapa-apakan mu, kan?" Tanya Gaara lagi saat kembali duduk dikursinya.

Kiba menggeleng sambil tertawa. "Belum... Tapi aku berencana mengatakannya terlebih dahulu. Kasihan aku sudah menyia-nyiakan rasa suka kami begini lama." Senyuman Kiba kembali mengembang. "Lagian bukan dia yang mengapa-apakan aku. Tapi, aku yang akan mengapa-apakan dia, Gaara..."

" _Pevert_!" Komentar Gaara lalu tersenyum sedang Kiba tertawa, namun keduanya terdiam beberapa menit kemudian setelah menyadari Naruto tidak mengikuti percakapan mereka dan malah sibuk memandangi _handphone_ -nya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Gaara penasaran.

Panggilan itu membuat Naruto mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Gaara. "Ak-..."

"-Dia sedang menunggu pesan dari Sasuke. Dia sudah seperti itu sejak pagi tadi...Ah maksudku dia sudah seperti ini selama dua hari, kerja pun tidak ada konsentrasinya..." Kiba memotong cepat perkataan Naruto dengan nada usil sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Gaara semakin penasaran.

 _Shit_! Umpat Naruto dalam hati. Matanya melotot tajam kearah Kiba yang sedang menggodanya dengan cara menaik turunkan kedua alis tebal sialannya itu.

"Tentu saja aku berkata jujur, Gaara." Sambung Kiba lagi, seringgainya melebar. "Dia bahkan mengatakan jika ia mencintai Sasuke padaku." Ujar Kiba dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"A-Aku apa, Kiba- _aho_?!" Mata Naruto melotot, "Kapan aku mengatakan jika aku mencintai Sasuke, brengsek?!" Raung kesal Naruto terdengar.

" _Damn_! Kenapa kau suka berteriak, huh?! Oke! Kau tidak mengatakan langsung jika menyukai si brengsek itu. Tapi, cara mu yang tidak membantah dan menunduk malu itu membuktikan semuanya, Naru- _little shit_!" Raung Kiba juga tidak kalah keras.

" _Boys_... Bahasa kalian, _please_..." Sela Gaara dengan nada lembut, tapi beraura mematikan. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali agar menjaga bahasa kalian. Jika kedua pemuda brengsek yang kalian sukai membuat kalian berbicara bahasa kotor, lebih baik aku jauhkan kalian saja."

"Gaara! Kau sendiri bilang brengsek barusan..." Protes Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak? Gaara melarang mereka berbicara kotor, tapi Gaara sendiri memanggil orang yang disukai mereka dengan sebutan brengsek. Mana bisa Naruto dan Kiba menerima begitu saja?

Mendengar protes itu, Gaara mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Habisnya kalian saling memaki hanya karena membela mereka. Apa salahnya jika aku juga berkata buruk? Kalau kalian protes artinya kalian memang tidak mau orang yang kalian sukai dikatai. Jadi, sebaiknya berlaku manis dan sopan sebelum aku juga mengatai mereka dengan kata yang lebih kasar lagi!" Tandas Gaara masih dengan senyuman manis, tapi beraura mengerikan.

Naruto dan Kiba terdiam merasa yang dikatakan Gaara dengan panjang lebar itu benar juga.

"-Jadi Naruto, bisakah sekarang kau duduk dan mulai menjelaskan bagaimana sampai kau mulai menyukai ayam itu?" Tanya Gaara memilih untuk mengatakan 'menyukai' dibanding 'mencintai'. Rasanya kata cinta terlalu berlebihan. Apalagi jika Kiba yang mengatakan. Sudah jelas bukan? Kiba tadi sedang menggoda Naruto, jadi Gaara menyimpulkan kata yang dimaksudkan Kiba itu menyukai bukan mencintai.

Naruto mengerang. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu, ujung-ujungnya akan diinterogasi Gaara juga. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana... Begitu sadar aku sudah menyukainya?" Ucap Naruto lalu lengannya menutup wajah yang diletakkan diatas meja.

"Spesifiknya sejak kapan?" Tanya Gaara sedikit mendesak.

"Gaara..." Desah Naruto, "Aku tidak tahu... Sejak awal aku memang menyukai ketampanannya. Tapi, sekarang tidak hanya wajah, aku menyukainya meski sifatnya menyebalkan, rasa percaya dirinya juga kadang membuatku jengkel."

Alis tipis Gaara bertaut, "Aku sudah menduga sebelumnya, Uchiha Sasuke berpotensi untuk menyakitimu dengan sifat sombongnya. Lagipula pria itu terlalu dingin untukmu. Jadi, bagian mana dari sifatnya itu yang membuatmu menyukainya?"

"Dia tidak seburuk itu, Gaara..." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Gaara dengan tatapan memelas. "Sejak menjadi _ball person_ -nya... Aku jadi menyukai kerja kerasnya lalu dia juga perhatian walaupun dengan cara menyebalkan. Dia bisa bersikap yang menurutku sangat manis tanpa dia sadari.-"

"-Dia bahkan bisa menebak dengan mudah apa yang aku pikirkan. Jika, kau bersama lebih lama dengannya seperti aku, kau mungkin bisa mengerti kenapa aku menyukainya. Lagian aku juga berpura-pura tidak peduli, tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa." Lanjut Naruto kemudian diselingi nafas yang mendesah lagi.

Kiba bergumam 'wow' tanpa suara, kagum dengan penjelasan panjang Naruto. Sebagian rasa kagumnya karena ternyata tanpa mereka sadari Naruto memiliki pengamatan dan pandangan sendiri pada Sasuke. Kiba jadi berpikir, Naruto benar juga. Mungkin karena ia dan Gaara belum begitu mengenal Sasuke makanya mereka menganggap Sasuke itu menyebalkan dengan sikap sombong dan kalimat tajamnya. Buktinya Naruto bisa bertahan dengan pemuda itu dan akhirnya menyerah dan mengakui perasaannya.

Disisi lain Gaara juga membenarkan perkataan Naruto. Karena ia merasakan sendiri. Gaara awalnya memang tidak memiliki teman, sulit bersosialisai, perkataannya juga tajam dan sering dikira sombong. Tapi, Naruto dan Kiba bisa menerimanya dan Gaara bisa bersikap seperti dirinya sendiri bahkan sudah menganggap mereka adalah saudaranya. Mungkin Sasuke bisa menjadi diri sendiri dan baik seperti kata Naruto dan mungkin juga hanya dia saja yang belum mengenal lebih dekat maka selama ini ia menganggap Sasuke kurang baik.

Ternyata memang benar. Jangan menilai orang hanya dengan apa yang terlihat dan yang dibicarakan orang. Kenali dulu sendiri barulah mengambil kesimpulan.

"Aku pikir kau hanya terpesona padanya, bukan menyukai dengan artian sesungguhnya. Makanya aku kira ini hanya main-main." Gumam Gaara.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Sampai kapan rasa suka ini bertahan, aku juga tidak tahu... Yang aku tahu sekarang aku menyukainya..." Naruto juga ikut bergumam.

"Tapi menurutku, nanas-nya Kiba masih lebih baik dan dewasa." Gaara masih tetap memprotes.

"Namanya Shikamaru bukan nanas, Gaara." Kali ini giliran Kiba yang protes. Tidak terima nama Shikamaru diubah Gaara. "Tadinya aku juga bilang kalau Shikamaru lebih baik dari Sasuke, tapi kau ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan Naruto padaku kemudian, Gaara?" Tanya Kiba disambut anggukan bersemangat Gaara.

"-Dia bilang ingin merebut Shikamaru dariku..." Sambung Kiba dengan ekspersi jengkel dibuat-buat.

"Kiba!" Teriak Naruto protes.

Kiba tertawa kecil, "Aku bercanda... Naruto tidak bilang seperti itu dia malah bilang _'Yang baik menurutmu bukan berarti baik dan cocok untukku. Jika seperti itu, semua orang di dunia ini pasti sudah jatuh cinta pada Shikamaru, baka_ '. Kau bisa bayangkan seorang Naruto berkata bijak bahkan sudah dua kali hari ini?" Kiba mengutip seratus persen perkataan Naruto bahkan tanpa melupakan kata _'baka'_.

"-Mungkin Naruto benar, Sasuke memang baik." Lanjut Kiba mencoba untuk merubah pandangan mereka.

Gaara terdiam, memandangi Kiba dan Naruto bergantian. "Terserah kalian sajalah. Toh, yang merasakan kalian bukan aku. Tapi, jika salah satu dari ayam dan nanas menyakiti kalian. Dengan hati gembira aku akan mematahkan leher mereka." Ucap Gaara dengan nada serius.

Seharusnya Naruto dan Kiba takut, tapi mereka malah tertawa keras dibalas dengan senyuman tipis dari Gaara.

"Sudah selesai berceritanya?" Suara lain menginterupsi tawa mereka.

"Neji- _nii_!" Teriak Naruto dan Kiba kompak sedang Gaara hanya menatap datar. Bukan kewajiban untuk meneriaki nama Neji seperti itu, kan?

"Sejak kapan Neji- _nii_ ada disini?" Itu suara Kiba yang bertanya penasaran.

"Sejak kalian membahas tentang Sasuke, petenis muda Konoha yang saat ini menjadi buah bibir." Jawab Neji, namun matanya memandang kearah Gaara. Yang ditatap menatap balik dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Neji- _nii_ mengenal Sasuke?" Kali ini suara Naruto yang terdengar antusias.

"Tentu saja. Dia sering dibicarakan gadis-gadis muda sejak pertama kali kemunculannya. Aku sering mendengar mereka berbicara di cafe ini, Naru- _chan_." Neji tertawa kecil melihat Naruto yang mencibir karena cemburu.

"-Nah apa teman kalian menyukai hidangan di cafe ini?" Tanya Neji dan sekali lagi melirik Gaara, namun kali ini dengan senyuman seribu _watt_ miliknya.

 _Modus!_ Teriak Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan dalam hati.

"Kami sahabat bukan teman, Hyuga- _san_." Koreksi Gaara dengan nada ketus dan itu membuat Naruto dan Kiba mulai saling menyikut sambil menahan tawa mereka.

Gaara mode kejam beraksi.

"- _Well,_ aku tidak menyangka jika itu adalah hasil arahan anda. Rasanya lumayan." Lanjut Gaara kali ini dengan nada malas. Sebenarnya enggan, tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau makanan dan minuman hasil racikan Neji pas dengan memang lemah dengan makanan manis.

Belum menyerah, Neji masih tersenyum walau kadar _watt_ -nya sudah turun menjadi tujuh ratus _watt_ karena jawaban ketus Gaara.

"Syukurlah... Kau bisa sering kesini lalu mencoba menu kami yang lain atau sekedar mengobrol bersama."

Gaara menatap Neji dengan tatapan aneh, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu pemuda itu, "Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Gaara dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

Naruto dan Kiba melongo, mereka tahu kalau Gaara itu selalu berbicara _to the point_ , tapi kali ini sangat tepat sasaran.

 _Poor Neji-nii..._ Sekali lagi Naruto dan Kiba berbicara dalam hati bersamaan.

Neji menelan ludah gugup dan mencoba untuk menjawab. Tidak mau kalau incarannya ini menganggap ia tidak _gentleman._ "...Y-ya... Mungkin... Aku memang tertarik padamu." _Shit_! Umpat Neji dalam hati, kenapa disaat pemuda bertato _ai_ dikeningnya ini butuh keyakinan malah ia menjawab dengan gugup? Apa ia ketularan gagap sepupunya karena tinggal bersama bertahun-tahun?

"Kau yakin?" Kini giliran dua alis tipis Gaara yang saling bertaut.

Neji mengangguk gugup. _Oh come on, Neji... Kau bukan remaja labil yang gugup karena baru pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta!_ Rutukan terus Neji gumam dalam hati.

Melihat Neji hanya mengangguk gugup, seringaian muncul dibibir tipis milik Gaara. "Aku sudah punya dua anak, loh? Kau yakin bisa menerima aku dan menjaga kedua anakku?"

 _Kita lihat sampai dimana usahamu albino-kun_. Seringaian Gaara semakin melebar.

Neji melonggo hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya. Kiba _speechless_ sedang rahang Naruto secara imajiner sudah jatuh menyentuh lantai.

Tersadar, Naruto menarik ujung baju Kiba perlahan, Kiba melotot kearah pelaku penarikan baju karena merasa tercekik. Pelakunya, Naruto, cuma menyengir lalu minta Kiba mendekat agar ia bisa membisikan sesuatu.

"...Kiba... Memangnya benar Gaara sudah punya dua anak? Kok dia tidak pernah bercerita?"

Nah ini... Ini yang paling membuat Kiba jengkel setengah mati pada Naruto. Polos rangkap bodoh tidak terhingganya mulai kumat setelah tadi berbicara sok bijak.

Satu tamparan keras Kiba daratkan ditengkuk Naruto. " _Aho..._ Gaara belum punya anak! Yang dimaksud dua anak itu kau dan aku¸ _baka-_ Naru... Kau tidak menyadari protektif berlebihannya Gaara pada kita berdua, huh?" Walaupun sedang emosi tapi, Kiba tidak mau menganggu momen kedua pemuda yang sedang memperjuangkan cinta mereka... Umm... Lebih tepatnya Neji yang memperjuangkan cintanya. Jadi Kiba tetap memilih berbicara sambil berbisik.

"Oh..." Naruto kembali menyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. "Jadi yang berperan sebagai ibu siapa? Gaara atau Neji?"

"Hmmm... _._ " Kiba mengetuk kening beberapa kali dengan telunjuknya. Ber- _pose_ seolah sedang berpikir keras. "Kalau pun Gaara ibu, Neji- _nii_ mungkin akan menjadi suami-suami takut istri." Lanjutnya dan disambut tawa pelan dari Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan, hm?" Tanya Gaara dengan suara datar, mereka sudah bersahabat cukup lama dan Gaara bisa menebak maksud dari tawa Naruto dan Kiba.

"Kami tidak menertawakan apa-apa, kok." Jawab Naruto sambil berkedip cepat. Berpura-pura tidak terjadi apapun sedang Kiba mengangguk membenarkan meski rasa geli tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajahnya.

"Um... Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menganggu momen kalian." Ujar Kiba dengan nada geli dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Gaara. "Maafkan aku, Gaara... Tapi, Shikamaru sudah menjemputku jadi aku sudah harus pulang dahulu." Ujarnya lagi sambil mengangkat _handpohone_ -nya dan menunjukan pesan dari Shikamaru yang dalam perjalanan menuju cafe.

Mendengar itu, Gaara mengangguk. "Oke... Bilang pada nanas itu untuk jangan mengebut dan pastikan kau sampai dirumah dengan selamat atau jika tidak, aku pastikan salah satu anggota tubuhnya berkurang."

Kiba hanya menggeleng maklum dengan perkataan Gaara dan menunjukkan jempolnya. Perlahan Kiba melangkah dan mendekati Neji yang masih tenggelam didunianya sendiri. Dunia yang Kiba sebut dunia _shock_.

"Cih, yang sedikit lagi menjadi kekasih..." Cibir Naruto saat Kiba melewatinya. Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Naruto.

" _Ganbatte,_ Neji- _nii_..." Ucap Kiba tulus saat berhadapan dengan Neji. Ia lalu terkekeh pelan dan segera berlari kecil keluar dari cafe.

"Jadi, Hyuga _-san_..." Panggilan Gaara sukses mendapat seratus persen perhatian Neji kembali. "Jika tidak ada urusan lagi, aku dan Naruto juga harus segera pulang dari pada kita bertiga cuma berdiam seperti patung ditaman." Lanjut Gaara dan itu membuat Naruto hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ah... Ya silahkan. Aku tidak akan menahan kalian lebih lama... Hati-hati dijalan." Bukannya merasa kesal, Neji malah tertawa kecil dengan jawaban ketus Gaara sehingga membuat Gaara memandang Neji dengan tatapan heran.

"Baiklah... Kami permisi dulu." Tegur Gaara kemudian, biar bagaimana pun Gaara tetap berlaku sopan terhadap yang lebih tua. Gaara lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto untuk segera keluar dari cafe.

"Berjuanglah Neji- _nii_... Aku mendukungmu!" Bisik Naruto ketika ia melewati Neji dan mendapati kalau Neji tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Gaara... Jangan sekeras itu pada Neji- _nii_... Dia orang yang baik." Ucap Naruto ketika mereka sudah berada dalam mobil milik Gaara. "Dia juga punya nomor _handphone_ -mu. Tapi, dia bilang tidak mau menganggumu dengan hal seperti itu. Dia hanya ingin mengenal secara langsung. Bukankah kau menyukai orang yang berani tapi sopan?" Lanjut Naruto lagi sambil menatap langsung Gaara. Mereka berdua ditambah Kiba memang jarang sekali berbicara serius seperti ini. Mereka lebih sering bercanda dan saling mengganggu, jika mereka berbicara serius itu artinya memang itu hal penting dan perlu dibicarakan sama seperti sekarang.

"Aku tahu, Naruto... Seperti kau dengan caramu sendiri menguji Sasuke, maka aku menguji albino itu dengan sikap ketus." Seringaian Gaara melebar. "Kita lihat apa dia juga lolos seleksi?"

Naruto tertawa mendengar penjelasan Gaara. "Kau memang Gaara yang tidak pernah terpisahkan dengan kata ketus, ya? Tapi, aku tahu kau itu baik dan aku menyayangimu..." Ucapan tulus Naruto membuat Gaara tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Aku juga. Nah, sekarang berhenti berbicara dan pasang _seat belt_ -mu karena aku akan berkonsentrasi saat berkendara."

Sekali lagi Naruto tertawa, tapi kemudian berdehem pelan. "Gaara..." Panggil Naruto sedikit ragu.

"Hm..." Jawab Gaara disela-sela mengganti persneling.

"Kau benar setuju jika aku menyukai Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sedikir berbisik.

Gaara terdiam cukup lama dan itu membuat Naruto merasa ada ulat bulu dibawah tempat duduk sehingga membuatnya duduk dengan tidak nyaman.

Bergerak tiada henti.

"Jadi, kau bilang menyayangiku secara tiba-tiba karena ingin aku menyetujuimu dengan ayam itu? Menyebalkan!" Dengus Gaara membuat Naruto menggeleng kepala dengan sangat cepat.

"Bukan seperti itu, Gaa-..."

"Itu hakmu, Naruto." Potong Gaara cepat, tidak mau Naruto salah paham. "Aku hanya membantu menyeleksinya. Kalau dia hanya main-main, cukup dengan satu sifat menyebalkan dariku dan darimu maka ia akan meninggalkanmu. Tapi, buktinya ia malah balas mengataiku dan membuatmu menyerah sehingga menyukainya. Keparat itu benar-benar keras kepala!-" Jelas Gaara panjang lebar tanpa lupa mengumpati Sasuke.

"-Satu hal yang ku amati dia bahkan bisa menyeimbangi misuh-misuhmu dan tidak terganggu, meski dia membalas dengan cara menyebalkan juga. Benar-benar brengsek, bukan?" Sekali lagi Gaara mengumpat namun diselingi tawa kecil dan mau tidak mau membuat Naruto juga ikut tertawa.

"Terima kasih Gaara..." Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto melepas _seat belt_ -nya dan memeluk Gaara.

"Hmm... Tapi, bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu? Aku tidak ingin nama kita keluar dikoran besok karena kecelakaan saat berpelukan." Protes Gaara, tapi bibirnya menyungging senyuman. "Cepat kembali ketempat dudukmu sebelum kita celaka dan aku akan menghantui Sasuke selamanya karena ini semua salahnya!"

Buru-buru Naruto melepas pelukannya dan kedua pemuda itu tertawa lepas sekali lagi.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Hari semakin gelap dan dua hari tanpa telepon atau pesan dari Sasuke membuat Naruto hampir mengigiti kuku-kukunya sampai habis. Naruto akui, ia sedikit merindukan pesan-pesan atau telepon Sasuke meski berawal dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka, tapi kali ini Naruto lebih mempedulikan keadaan Sasuke, seperti...

Apa cideranya sudah sembuh?

Atau...

Apakah Sasuke berlatih semalam suntuk lagi?

Atau...

Apa Sasuke tidak merindukan dirinya seperti ia merindukan Sasu-...

-Tunggu dulu?! Barusan Naruto berpikir apa?

Merasa otaknya bergeser Naruto menggerang kesal dan menjambak rambut frustasi. Akhirnya setelah hampir sepuluh menit menjambak habis rambut dan menendang-nendang kakinya secara membabi buta, Naruto meraih _handphone_ -nya mencari nama kontak ' _Temee Bastard Sasuke_ ', lalu menekan _icon dial_.

Panggilan pertama terputus dan dijawab operator telepon.

Panggilan kedua Naruto mulai gelisah dan sama seperti panggilan sebelumnya, panggilan ini pun terputus.

Mulai mengigiti kukunya, Naruto kembali menelepon untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Ayolah Sasuke... Angkat panggilanku...-" Gumam Naruto gelisah. Ia jadi berpikir, apa Sasuke juga seperti ini jika Naruto tidak mengangkat panggilannya?

"...-Jika kau mengangkat panggilanku kali ini, aku akan yakin kau benar-benar menyukaiku dan aku akan mengakui kalau aku menyukai-"

 _"Ngghhh... Moshi-moshi?_ " Suara _husky_ menjawab dari seberang terdengar seperti suara baru bangun tidur. Bola mata Naruto melebar sempurna. Niatnya tadi hanya bercanda dengan kalimat itu dan tidak pernah menyangka jika Sasuke menjawab panggilan.

Jadi, apa sekarang dia harus mengakui rasa sukanya pada Sasuke?

Tanpa sadar Naruto menekan _icon_ merah sehingga panggilan terputus dan semenit kemudian, giliran ponsel Naruto yang berbunyi dan sekali lagi iris biru itu melebar.

Oh, bukan karena Sasuke meneleponnya kembali, tapi demi apa Naruto baru menyadari kalau ia menelepon Sasuke dengan jam satu lewat tiga puluh pagi?! Apa tadi dia kerasukan roh gelisah sampai-sampai menelepon tanpa sadar waktu?

 _Damn_!

Naruto positif yakin otaknya memang sedang bergeser.

" _Mo-... Moshi-moshi?_ " Naruto mengigit lidah karena suaranya terdengar gagap.

" _Dobe? Ada apa? Terjadi sesuatu?"_ Dari nada suaranya, Naruto tahu jika Sasuke kuatir meski suara itu masih serak khas baru bangun tertidur.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Mendadak lupa tujuan awal menelepon Sasuke.

" _Sudah kubilang, jangan menggelengkan kepalamu... Aku tidak bisa melihatnya..."_ Suara dengusan terdengar diiringi suara tawa kecil dan itu membuat Naruto merasa kakinya berubah menjadi _jelly_. Beruntung ia sedang berbaring di atas _futon_ jika tidak, yakinlah ia sudah jatuh.

" _Jadi ada apa?_ " Suara Sasuke kali ini sedikit mendesak.

"...Tidak ada apa-apa..." Gumam Naruto dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

" _Jika tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa menelepon jam begini?_ " Jeda sejenak, Naruto menelan ludah seperti menelan batu. "- _Jangan bilang kau merindukanku, dobe?"_

" _Temeeeee!_ Kau mengigau, ya?!" Teriak Naruto, entah kenapa emosinya tiba-tiba naik karena tebakan Sasuke yang penuh percaya diri itu. "Aku mengkuatirkan keadaanmu, bersyukurlah aku memikirkanmu!"

" _Kau memikirkanku?"_ Suara itu terdengar tidak percaya.

Sekali lagi Naruto mengigit lidah. Kenapa pilihan katanya buruk sekali, sih?

"Tentu saja aku mengkuatirkan keadaanmu, _teme_... Masa aku mengkuatirkanmu tapi aku menelepon Kiba?" Ucap Naruto sedikit berbisik. Berterus terang lebih baik. "-Ituuu... Errr terakhir kali bertemu, kakimu terkilir. Apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang?" Lanjut Naruto dengan suara benar-benar mengecil diujung kalimat.

Suara berisik dari seberang telepon membuat Naruto yakin Sasuke juga sedang membalikkan badan seperti yang dilakukannya juga saat ini.

 _"Aku baik-baik saja... Cidera seperti ini, sudah sering terjadi pada petenis..._ " Jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Kok aku merasa kau sedang berbohong soal cideramu, ya?" Terdengar nada sangsi dari suara Naruto.

Hening kembali membuat Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak sedang berbohong, kan? Kalau berbohong aku buat cideramu lebih parah... Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tertidur? Bocah sialan! Bisa-bisanya tertidur disaat aku sedang berbica-..."

" _Dobe... Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara dengan meledak-ledak seperti itu padahal ini sudah lewat tengah malam? Dan siapa yang kau sebut bocah? Aku lebih tua darimu! Tiga tahun!"_ Dengusan kasar terdengar dan penekanan perbedaan umur mereka membuat Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

" _...Gomen... Gomen..._ Habisnya kau diamnya lama, sih..." Naruto berdehem pelan untuk menghilangkan tawanya, "-Jadi kau tidak berbohong soal cideramu, kan?" Kali ini Naruto mencoba terdengar serius.

 _"Hm... Aku tidak apa-apa..."_

"Syukurlah..." Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Ada keheningan sampai Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya. "Anggap saja tadi aku meneleponmu untuk mengingatkan soal pertandingan besok pagi... Jam 8.30, bukan?" Tanya Naruto mulai menguap, mengetahui Sasuke baik-baik saja membuat rasa gelisahnya berganti menjadi rasa kantuk.

 _"Ini sudah besok, dobe... Kau lupa meneleponku dengan jam satu pagi lebih beberapa menit, hm?"_ Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Aku lupa..." Gumam Naruto. "-Istirahatlah, jangan sampai terlambat bangun... Kau butuh stamina..." Mata Naruto mulai terasa berat.

" _Dobe?_ "

"...Ya?" Suara Naruto sudah mulai berbisik berat, rasa kantuknya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Tapi, ia juga tidak mau memutuskan panggilan ini, suara Sasuke terdengar seperti nyanyian pengantar tidur dan entah saat mengetahui Sasuke baik-baik saja, rasa gelisah mulai menghilang dan begitu mendengar suara Sasuke, rasa rindunya terobati.

Dalam hati, Naruto berjanji. Jika Sasuke menelepon lagi nanti, secepat mungkin ia akan menjawab. Naruto sudah merasakan sendiri, merindukan orang yang disukai bisa membunuh secara perlahan.

" _Apa kau sudah ingin tidur?_ " Tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

"... Um... Sebenarnya ya... Tapi jika kau masih ingin berbicara, aku tidak apa-apa…." Sekali lagi Naruto menguap lebar. "Setidaknya kau sudah meneleponku. Suaramu mengobati rasa rinduku..."

" _Kau merindukanku? Kau tidak sedang mengigau, bukan?_ " Kali ini nada suara Sasuke terdengar tidak percaya.

Naruto terkekeh lucu, "Aku tidak mengigau... Aku serius."

" _Apa kau selalu berbicara jujur jika mengantuk?_ " Dari suaranya, Naruto tahu Sasuke sengaja menyindir, tapi Naruto terlalu malas untuk memulai pertengkaran mereka lagi.

"...Mungkin ya... Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Kiba dan Gaara, sudah menjadi kebiasaan... Tapi, biasanya aku lupa jika terbangun nanti..." Gumam Naruto lagi, "-...Sial aku sudah benar-benar mengantuk, _ttebayo_!" Naruto mulai menggerutu.

" _Naruto..._ "

"...Umm?" Naruto masih berusaha menjawab dengan mata yang mulai sayu dan tertutup.

" _Aku ingin bertanya dan jawablah dengan jujur..._ " Bukan nada perintah, lebih pada permintaan.

"Okey..."

" _Aku tahu kalau kau tahu tentang wallpaper handphone-ku adalah fotomu... Bagaimana perasaanmu?_ "

Naruto tertawa pelan, "Apa kita sedang melakukan wawancara disini? Aku tahu soal _wallpaper_ itu dan lalu aku berpikir apa mungkin kau menyukaiku? Sedang kita lebih sering bertengkar..."

" _Aku memang menyukaimu_..." Sasuke berdecih. "- _Sikapmu yang seolah dobe itu yang justru membuatku menyangsikan perasaanmu_..."

"Aku hanya ingin kau serius dipertandinganmu saja dulu." Jawab Naruto cepat, tidak ingin Sasuke salah paham, tapi sial! Mata Naruto benar-benar sulit dibuka seakan ada lem super merekatkan kelopak matanya.

" _Dobe_..."

" _Naruto_..."

" _Oi Naruto kau masih sadar_?!"

Sayup-sayup panggilan Sasuke membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Um... Ya... Aku masih mendengarmu..." Naruto sendiri lebih yakin ia sedang bermimpi saat ini.

" _Jangan tertidur dulu... Mumpung kau sedang jujur, aku ingin bertanya lagi..._ "

"Silahkan..." Gumam Naruto dengan suara mulai memberat.

" _Apa kau menyukaiku?_ "

"Ya... Aku menyukaimu dan tidak akan membantah lagi..."

Hening yang sedikit panjang, membuat Naruto yakin ia memang sedang bermimpi. Mendengar suara Sasuke yang tidak terdengar ketus membuat Naruto merasa ini mimpi yang indah, mana ada di dunia nyata ia dan Sasuke berbicara sejujur ini? Yang ada mereka saling bertengkar dan menunjukkan taring.

Nada tenang dari suara Sasuke memang memabukkan.

" _Jika aku memenangkan kejuaran ini, maukah kau...-_ " Sasuke menjeda ucapan sendiri hanya untuk menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "- _Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Naruto?_ "

"Hm... Aku mau, Uchiha Sasuke..."

Dan Naruto benar-benar tenggelam dalam tidur dengan mimpi indahnya. Toh, bicara jujur dalam mimpinya bukan hal yang salah, kan?

Naruto tidak sadar jika tidak sedang bermimpi, ia hanya terlalu mengantuk dan tidak bisa membedakan yang nyata dan mimpi.

Naruto tidak sadar jika ia berkata terlalu jujur sehingga membuat petenis muda, Uchiha Sasuke memutus panggilan mereka dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya. Sasuke sangat bersyukur dengan kebiasaan jujur Naruto saat pemuda manis itu hampir terlelap. Aneh memang, tapi setidaknya, ia bisa mengetahui perasaan secara jujur dan langsung dari mulut Naruto sendiri tanpa harus menebak-nebak terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Naru _dobe_ -ku..." Gumam Sasuke gembira lalu ikut tertidur.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Jika dulu menjadi _ball person_ Sasuke adalah hal yang menyebalkan bagi Naruto, tapi tidak dengan sekarang. Ia merasa seperti sedang mendapat tontonan spektakuler. Seperti saat ini, Sasuke sedang membuka baju kasual yang dipakai untuk diganti dengan baju petenis sehingga otot-otot mengiurkan itu terpampang jelas dan selalu minta disentuh oleh Naruto.

Ini pertama kali Naruto melihat Sasuke memamerkan otot secara langsung. Beda dengan dulu, Naruto meneriaki sewaktu pemuda itu pertama kali membuka baju, namun masih memakai kaos singlet, tapi kali ini pamandangan pertama Sasuke dengan lengan dan tubuh atas tanpa dihalangi apapun, menunjukkan otot-otot bisep dengan nadi yang terlihat jelas ditangannya, pinggul dan pinggang yang menurut Naruto proporsional dan perut rata hampir membentuk _six pack_. Naruto hampir saja tidak bisa menghentikan langkah dan menabrak meja di depannya akibat konsentrasi saat berjalan seratus persen terganggu oleh tubuh atasan tanpa sehelai benang apapun itu yang sialnya sangat seksi.

"Aku tahu ototku mempesona, tapi jangan dipandangi seperti itu..." Ujar Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali dari dunia nyata. Tidak hanya kembali, tapi juga sukses mengeram kesal dan ingin menendang meja di depannya. Bukan karena kata-kata sangat percaya diri itu, lebih untuk meluapkan rasa jengkel pada diri sendiri karena sempat terpesona dan kedapatan menatap otot-otot itu dengan air liur hampir menetes.

 _Damnit!_ Rasanya Naruto ingin menggali lubang lalu mengubur diri sekarang juga.

"-Jika terus memandangi tubuhku seperti itu, kau semakin membuatku ingin berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu." Lanjut Sasuke dengan suara rendah menggoda sambil mendekati Naruto.

Sontak Naruto melangkah mundur. "A-apa maksudmu de-dengan tidak-tidak, _teme?_ " Satu tegukan susah payah berhasil melewati tenggorakan Naruto. Lebih sialnya, Naruto merasa semakin bodoh karena berbicara gagap.

Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto, "Seperti menyuruhmu untuk memakaikan baju petenis untukku?" Sasuke menjeda sejenak ucapannya. "-Astaga, _dobe_! Tidak kusangka kau punya pikiran kotor. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan dengan kata _tidak-tidak_ , huh?" Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat pipi Naruto yang mulai merah padam menahan malu apalagi ia memang sengaja menekankan kata 'tidak-tidak'.

"Brengsek kau _teme_! Kau sengaja menjebakku, kan? Sana pakai bajumu sebelum aku benar-benar keluar dari ruangan ini!" Ancam Naruto dengan wajah sepenuhnya memerah.

"...- _Kamisamaaaa_! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto? Kenapa bisa berpikiran aneh sedangkan kau baru berumur delapan belas tahun, huh?! _Baka_ -Naru!" Naruto mulai menjambak rambut pirangnya dan merutuki diri sendiri.

Melihat wajah memerah Naruto, kehilangan kata-kata dan bertingkah seperti itu, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan rasa geli sampai-sampai tangan pucat miliknya digunakan untuk mengacak surai pirang milik Naruto.

Kegiatan menjambak rambut dan merutuk Naruto langsung terhenti karena tindakan Sasuke dan berganti dengan mata biru yang membulat terkejut dan menatap dengan imut, menjadikan Sasuke terpaksa berbalik untuk menggunakan baju tenis-nya. Alih-alih untuk menghentikan pikirannya sendiri yang sudah mulai kotor untuk mengapa-apakan Naruto yang dalam pandangannya terlihat sangat manis dan menggoda dengan mata biru bulat itu.

 _Sabar Sasuke, ada waktunya..._ Sasuke menenangkan diri sambil menyeringgai.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang makin gemas ingin menyusuri tulang belakang Sasuke saat pemuda itu berbalik dengan jemarinya. Namun rasa gemas itu berubah menjadi kernyitan heran saat melihat Sasuke berjalan untuk meraih tas petenis miliknya.

Jika diperhatikan secara teliti, Sasuke memang sedikit terpincang.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Naruto saat merasa tidak bisa menahan penasaran lagi.

"Hm?" Jawab Sasuke tanpa berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Aktifitas Sasuke sedang memakai tas berhenti, lalu berbalik dan mendapati Naruto menatap dengan alis saling bertaut.

"Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu..." Sasuke berjalan mendekat lalu menepuk pelan bahu Naruto. "Aku sangat baik hari ini karena sedikit lagi aku akan mendapatkan targetku!" Bisik Sasuke dan segera meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, tidak sepenuhnya mengerti ucapan Sasuke. "Apa yang kau maksud, _teme_?" Alis itu masih saja mengernyit.

"Tunggu saja waktunya. Kalau kau sedikit lebih cerdas, kau pasti sudah bisa menebak maksudku, _dobe._ " Jawab Sasuke sedikit mencibir dan mengeraskan suaranya karena jarak mereka sudah agak jauh.

Naruto memutar mata karena jawaban itu. Sasuke memang begitu, pasti ujung-ujungnya akan berkata dengan nada menyebalkan. Naruto sudah terlalu hafal dengan sikap Sasuke yang satu ini.

"Ayo bergerak! Kita sudah harus masuk lapangan." Kata Sasuke sambil betepuk tangan beberapa kali ketika melihat Naruto belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Iya... Iya... Aku pergi. Semangat sekali, sih!" Cibir Naruto, tapi tetap bergerak mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke lapangan dengan tidak banyak bicara. Naruto juga sengaja berjalan dari belakang karena ingin memperhatikan kaki Sasuke yang terkilir sebelumnya dan benar saja, jika diperhatikan, dilangkah tertentu Sasuke berjalan dengan sedikit pincang.

 _Apa Sasuke berbohong soal cideranya?_

 _Apa cideranya separah itu?_

Tapi, Naruto memilih untuk diam. Enggan untuk bertanya karena tidak mau merusak aura bahagia Sasuke yang menguar sedari tadi.

Saat mereka masuk lapangan sampai mulai pertandingan set pertama pun Sasuke masih baik-baik saja. Sasuke memang memenangkan set pertama dengan skor tipis, tidak banyak bicara pada Naruto saat istirahat sejenak, namun masih sesekali melemparkan senyuman pada Naruto. Tapi, Naruto tahu dari cara berlari Sasuke saat meraih bola yang dipukul lawan terkesan lebih lambat dari pertandingan-pertandingan sebelumnya.

Kekuatiran dan kecurigaan Naruto terbukti saat set kedua berlangsung dan gerakan Sasuke benar-benar melambat. Naruto hampir mengigit habis bibir bawahnya ketika Sasuke meminta _time out_ pada wasit untuk menyeka keringatnya. Nafas Sasuke benar-benar tersenggal.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" Naruto tidak bisa menahan nada kuatir dalam suaranya.

Sasuke mendongkak untuk menatap langsung mata biru Naruto dan memilih diam.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu." Ujar Naruto saat Sasuke bangun dari kursinya.

"Aku berlatih dengan keras untuk pertandingan kali ini." Jawab Sasuke masih menghapus jejak keringat dengan handuk. Ia sengaja untuk mengulur waktu agar bisa berbicara dengan Naruto lebih lama. "Kekuatiranmu tidak beralasan."

Kalau mereka tidak sedang dalam pertandingan resmi, Naruto yakin ia sudah berteriak, membentak lalu memukul kepala Sasuke. Naruto kesal karena Sasuke terkesan acuh terhadap cideranya, tapi Naruto tahu Sasuke menyembunyikan cideranya dengan baik.

Bunyi peringatan waktu habis akhirnya terdengar. Sasuke mendesah pelan lalu meletakkan handuk bekas pakai dibahu Naruto dengan tangan menyentuh bahu pemuda manis itu.

"Tenanglah... Sekalian ini tanda bagiku tentangmu." Tangan yang tadi hanya menyentuh berganti dengan remasan pelan.

Naruto terlalu bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke, rasanya ia ingin bertanya, tapi Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu masuk lapangan. Jadi, Naruto memilih untuk kembali ke posisi _ball person_ dan mengamati pertandingan itu. Dalam hati Naruto berharap Sasuke bisa memenangkan pertandingan kali ini. Mengingat kerja keras Sasuke, berlatih sampai ada garis hitam di bawah mata dan masih saja berlatih sebelum pertandingannya dimulai. Memang lawan Sasuke bukan unggulan seperti lawan sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja dengan cidera Sasuke, membuat Naruto mau tidak mau kuatir.

Sekali lagi dugaan Naruto benar. Baru saja dua puluh menit setelah pertandingan babak kedua dimulai, Sasuke tergelincir dan terjatuh saat mengembalikan bola yang memang berada disudut berlawanan dari tempat berdirinya. Jika saja Sasuke kembali berdiri Naruto akan baik-baik saja, tapi bukannya bisa berdiri, Sasuke malah tergelincir dan jatuh lagi meski raket sudah digunakan menjadi topangan saat pemuda itu mencoba berdiri. Lebih buruk lagi, saat Sasuke kembali ke posisi untuk bersiap menerima _service_ lawan, kakinya kembali pincang. Ekspresi wajahnya pun seperti menahan ringgisan.

 _Kamisamaaa!_ Seru Naruto dalam hati. _Sasuke masih cidera, ttebayo!_

Cidera itu membuat lawan dengan mudah menambahkan poin karena Sasuke yang tidak bisa mengembalikan bola hasil _service_ tepat waktu. Skor lawan semakin mendekati skor Sasuke. Hal ini pun terjadi di _service_ kedua dan ini membuat Kakashi sebagai pelatih Sasuke meminta _time out_.

"Jangan macam-macam, Kakashi!" Desis Sasuke saat sudah berdiri ditempat istirahat di samping lapangan karena permintaan _time out_ Kakashi. "Kenapa kau minta _time out_ saat aku masih bisa bertanding, huh?!"

"Kau yang macam-macam, Sasuke." Suara Kakashi rendah dan terdengar kesal. "Kenapa kau bertingkah seolah-olah cideramu dari dua hari lalu sudah membaik?"

"Lalu kau ingin aku berbuat apa? Menyerah? Membiarkan impian dan kerja kerasku sia-sia?"

"Tentu saja tidak sia-sia! Kau ingin cidera ini merusak pergelangan kaki dan membuatmu tidak bisa menjadi petenis profesional seperti keinginanmu?" Suara Kakashi mulai terdengar kesal. Meski begitu, Kakashi masih memanggil tim medis untuk membawa spray pereda nyeri saat pemain cidera untuk menyemprot ke kaki Sasuke.

"Naruto kemarilah..." Panggil Sasuke saat melihat Naruto berdiri didekatnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. _Ball person_ memang berdiri didekat pemain saat pemain beristirahat. Berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau pemain membutuhkan sesuatu.

Mendengar panggilan itu, Naruto mendekat. Pandangannya bergantian memandang mata Sasuke lalu kaki yang disemprot spray kemudian dipijat pelan oleh tim medis. Sedang Kakashi sudah pergi ke tempat wasit dan merundingkan sesuatu yang Naruto sendiri tidak begitu mendengarkan.

"Jika aku memenangkan turnamen ini, kau akan menepati janjimu, kan?"

Naruto terlalu bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan dan tatapan yang sangat dalam itu.

 _Janji yang mana?_

"Ya, aku akan menepatinya." Bisik Naruto sambil menghapus jejak keringat Sasuke dengan lembut sampai membuat Sasuke menutup matanya. "Jadi, berhenti membuat aku kuatir dengan cideramu. Hasil apapun yang kau dapat, aku tetap akan menepatinya. Jangan terlalu memaksa dirimu" Naruto memang tidak mengerti janji apa yang harus ditepatinya, tapi ia benar-benar ingin menenangkan Sasuke saat ini.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka mata dan menampakan iris malam miliknya sambil menatap Naruto intens. Naruto tidak bisa menahan jantungnya yang berusaha keluar karena debaran sangat kencang akibat tatapan itu.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Aku akan berusaha." Ujarnya sambil mengetuk kening Naruto dan berjalan masuk kearah lapangan.

Napas Naruto tercekat, jantungnya berdetak semakin liar seakan menabuh drum dengan kecepat penuh. Beruntung tim medis yang bergerak membereskan peralatan menyadarkan keterdiamannya sehingga Naruto kembali ke posisi _ball person_. Naruto masih sempat melihat Sasuke berbincang dengan wasit dan itu membuat bisik-bisik penonton semakin menjadi-jadi sebelum akhirnya Sasuke masuk ke lapangan.

Naruto menonton pertandingan dengan cemas. Poin Sasuke dan lawan saling memburu, belum lagi gerakan Sasuke kadang melambat membuat suasana semakin menegang. Naruto masih bisa menahan diri untuk tetap tenang sampai akhirnya lawan melihat cela dari posisi berdiri Sasuke dan sekali memukul bola ke sudut yang tidak terjangkau. Sasuke berlari dengan gerakan refleks, sayangnya akibat cidera kaki itu, _timing_ -nya untuk mengembalikan bola tidak tepat jadi, dengan kaki yang cidera Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya kuat untuk mendapatkan bola, tapi sialnya bola itu malah membentur _net_ dan kembali ke lapangan sendiri.

Poin lawan mengungguli Sasuke. Stadion penuh dengan suara gemuruh penonton. Ada yang menyesal dengan gagalnya pengembalian itu dan ada yang bersorak karena mendukung lawan. Naruto tidak peduli dengan suara gemuruh itu, yang Naruto pedulikan saat ini adalah kondisi Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak bergetar saat kembali berdiri.

Sasuke tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Naruto tahu itu!

Naruto terus merutuk keras kepala pemuda Uchiha itu saat dengan ringannya mengangkat tangan dan memberi instruksi kalau ia tidak apa-apa dan pertandingan bisa dilanjutkan kembali.

 _Brengsek! Apa ada yang bisa meluluhkan keras kepala itu?_ Naruto mengumpat dalam hati.

Bukti dugaan Naruto kalau Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja kembali benar. Selang beberapa menit saat pertandingan dimulai, saat Sasuke berlari untuk mengembalikan bola, gerakannya terhenti lalu jatuh terduduk dengan tangan mencengkram erat kakinya dan ekspresi menahan rasa sakit.

Para tim medis, Naruto, Kakashi dan beberapa _ball person_ lain langsung berlari masuk lapangan. Begitu Naruto sampai ditempat terjatuh Sasuke, eranggan kesakitan semakin terdengar jelas. Tim medis mengeluarkan peralatan dan Sasuke menepis dan mencoba berdiri, tapi ia malah kembali terjatuh. Kakashi yang bertindak sebagai pelatih dan paman Sasuke mencengkram bahu Sasuke keras dan memaksa pemuda itu kembali duduk. Ekspresi Kakashi sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Setelah beberapa menit saat Sasuke mulai tenang, tim medis memeriksa keadaannya lalu mengangkat tangan. Pertanda Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Suara Sasuke mengeras, "Aku masih sanggup bertanding!"

"Jangan bodoh, Sasuke!" Akhirnya Kakashi bersuara, "Mau sampai kapan kau keras kepala, huh?! Kau ingin berhenti sekarang atau kau ingin berhenti selamanya dari dunia tenis?!"

Sasuke terdiam, berhenti dari dunia tenis disaat masih muda tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya. "Tapi aku harus menang." Bisik Sasuke kemudian, matanya melirik kearah Naruto yang mengigit bibir bawahnya sampai terlihat sedikit membiru.

"Kau akan menang... Bukan saat ini, tapi nanti." Ujar Kakashi tenang lalu memberi _gesture_ pada Naruto untuk mendekat sehingga bisa memapah Sasuke dan Naruto menuruti permintaan ini. Kakashi lalu meninggalkan mereka dan menuju kearah wasit.

"Aku ingin menang, Naruto..." Bisik Sasuke parau saat Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan memapah Sasuke. "Aku benar-benar berlatih keras untuk ini." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Aku tahu kau sudah berjuang dengan sangat keras. Semua mengakuinya, kau dengar tepuk tangan penonton? Mereka menyemangati dan bangga padamu." Ujar Naruto menenangkan.

Saat Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan kearah bangku penonton, ia menyadari jika hampir semua penonton berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan saat dirinya meninggalkan lapangan dengan tertatih. Mereka menunjukkan penghargaan bagi Sasuke. Prediksinya memang Sasuke bisa masuk final karena lawan kali ini tidak setangguh lawan dipertandingan perempat final, tapi siapa yang menyangka Sasuke kalah karena cideranya? Dua hari waktu yang singkat dan tidak mungkin cidera bisa sembuh total secepat itu.

"Bagi mereka kau yang memenangkan pertandingan kali ini. Jika bukan cidera, sudah pasti bisa masuk final. Kemenangan lawan hanya karena keberuntungan saja." Lanjut Naruto sambil mencibir.

"Benarkah? Kau juga berpikir seperti itu?"

Jika dalam keadaan biasa, Naruto pasti sudah mempertanyakan keanehan dirinya sendiri. Dapat ilham darimana sampai dia berkata bijak dan menenangkan? Lalu apa barusan Sasuke bertanya dengan suara memelas dan manja?

Apa jiwa mereka berdua bertukar dengan jiwa orang lain?

atau,

Dunia pasti sudah terbalik.

Mau tidak mau Naruto terkekeh, geli sendiri.

"Kau menertawakanku, _dobe_?"

Kekehan itu berganti dengan dengusan kasar. Baru sedetik lalu suara Sasuke memelas dan sekarang sudah berganti menjadi nada menyebalkan seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak menertawakanmu! Aku hanya lucu dengan kata-kata bijak yang keluar dari mulutku sendiri." Gigi-gigi Naruto bergemelutuk menahan kesal.

"Hm... Sebenarnya aku juga berpikir begitu. Apa kau bertukar jiwa dengan orang lain?" Ujar Sasuke ringan sambil menahan senyum lucu. Bicara dengan Naruto bisa membuatnya sedikit melepas stress-nya.

"Sudahlah, _teme_. Jangan bercanda lagi, ayo kubantu masuk ruangan. Aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja saat ini." Ujar Naruto lalu memperbaiki posisi memapah Sasuke dan tidak menyadari ekspresi Sasuke yang meredup.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Mereka kembali ke ruangan Sasuke, tim medis juga sudah memeriksa keadaan Sasuke, beruntung meski kemenangan menjadi milik lawan, tapi cidera Sasuke bukan permanen, bisa disembuhkan dengan istirahat sebulan dan beberapa terapi kecil.

Naruto kini sedang membereskan peralatan tenis Sasuke dibantu Gaara. Gaara memang diperbolehkan masuk ruang petenis karena diijinkan Sasuke, lagian Gaara juga menonton pertandingan dan menaruh respek dengan usaha pemuda itu. Sasuke sendiri saat ini sedang membersihkan diri dari keringat di kamar mandi.

"Dia berjuang dengan keras..." Aku Gaara sambil membantu memisahkan pakaian kotor untuk di _laundry_.

Naruto mengangguk tipis, "Ya, itu yang membuat aku menyukainya."

"Kau benar... Dia tipe pejuang, aku pikir kau pantas bersamanya karena sifatnya itu."

Naruto terkekeh pelan sedikit merasa lega karena Gaara sudah mulai menerima rasa suka Naruto pada Sasuke. Baru saja Naruto ingin menggoda Gaara, bunyi pecahan kaca dari arah kamar mandi mengagetkan mereka berdua. Sontak Naruto berlari kencang kearah kamar mandi diikuti Gaara, memang diruangan itu hanya tersisa Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Sasuke?! Sesuatu terjadi didalam?" Teriak Naruto tidak sabaran dengan tangan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Sasuke?!" Teriak Naruto sekali lagi, tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Tenang Naruto... Biar aku yang mengurusnya." Ujar Gaara tenang saat melihat kepanikan Naruto. Dengan pelan ia mengeser Naruto sedikit menjauh dari pintu kamar mandi dan menekan gagang pintu. Pintu terbuka menampakan Sasuke yang masih memakai pakaian tenis dan kamar mandi seperti kapal pecah. Serpihan kaca bertebaran dilantai.

" _Kamisama!_ Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?!" Bentak Naruto ketika melihat kepalan tangan Sasuke berdarah. "Kau berdarah!' Panik, Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke yang satunya.

Sepertinya Sasuke memukul cermin kamar mandi sampai melukai tangannya.

"-Ayo kita harus segera mengobatinya..." Naruto menarik tangan itu, tapi secepat gerakan Naruto, secepat itu Sasuke menghempas tangannya keras.

"Ini kan yang kamu mau?" Sasuke berkata dengan ekspresi dan nada yang sangat datar, matanya terlihat kosong.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Sasu-..."

"Kau ingin aku kalah, bukan? Sebenarnya itu keinginanmu agar bisa menjauh dari aku kan, Naruto." Suara Sasuke memberat dan bergetar.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, yang terpenting sekarang obati luka mu dulu."

"Jangan bercanda!" Suara Sasuke naik, membuat Naruto dan Gaara terkejut. "Kau sebenarnya hanya main-main dan tidak pernah peduli padaku. Tidak tahu seberapa kerasnya aku berusaha, kau hanya kasihan padaku sa-..."

"Brengsek!" Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, Gaara terlebih dahulu meraih kerah bajunya lalu dengan sentakkan keras membenturkan punggung itu ke dinding kamar mandi. "Kau yang bercanda, Uchiha! Kau kira Naruto main-main? Dia bahkan hampir mengkuatirkanmu setiap saat sewaktu kau cidera, bukankah kau sendiri yang tidak mengabarinya?-..." Nafas Gaara memburu, ingin sekali melayangkan satu pukulan keras ke kepala Sasuke yang sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"...-Kami tahu kerja kerasmu, tapi cidera mu bukan salah Naruto. Tidakkah kau berpikir mungkin saja kau berlatih terlalu keras dan hari ini batas toleransi tubuhmu? Lalu darimana asal pikiranmu jika Naruto ingin kau kalah? Cih, yang benar saja dia bahkan tidak bisa bekerja serius di cafe hanya karena terus memikirkanmu.-" Gaara berdecih lalu melepaskan kerah baju Sasuke. Emosinya tidak bisa dikontrol. Rasanya ia bisa saja memaki Sasuke sepanjang hari ini.

"-Dari awal aku sudah tahu, pada akhirnya kata-katamu yang tajam dan akan melukai Naruto. Kau benar-benar keparat, Sasu-..."

"Gaara!" Naruto menegur Gaara, "Jangan berkata seperti itu. _teme_ ini sedang dalam kondisi kurang bagus makanya bicaranya melantur seenak kepala ayamnya." Bibir Naruto mengerucut saat berbalik menatap Sasuke. "Dengar _teme_... Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang. Yang aku peduli adalah kau segera keluar dari kamar mandi sialan ini, agar aku bisa merawat lukamu. Kau ingin tanganmu cidera juga? Lalu kau akan berhenti meraih mimpimu di kejuaran ini dan aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu, huh? Apa kau tidak sadar, jika aku tidak peduli padamu, kenapa aku harus repot-repot meladenimu dari awal?" Ucap Naruto panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan nafas, bahkan setelah berbicara pun, deru nafasnya masih tidak beraturan.

Sasuke terdiam, seolah tersadar dengan ucapan Gaara dan Naruto barusan. Dalam hati Sasuke membenarkan ucapan mereka. Tidak seharusnya ia menyalahkan Naruto karena kekalahannya. Bukan kehendak Naruto juga, padahal Naruto yang merawat dan menyadari cidera sebelumnya, Naruto yang menghubungi Kakashi untuk menyetir karena kondisinya saat itu tidak memungkinkan, Naruto yang tidak bisa menahan rasa kuatir sampai-sampai menghubungi dan menanyakan keadaannya meski sudah sangat larut, Naruto juga yang bertahan meski digoda dan diejek olehnya, dan hanya Naruto yang masih mau merawat luka ditangannya bahkan setelah Sasuke membentak dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal dan bukankah Naruto juga pernah bilang ingin dirinya mewujudkan impiannya meski tidak mengatakan secara langsung?

Lalu apa pantas ia menyalahkan Naruto?

Tapi, Sasuke hanya merasa tertekan, ia berjuang, berlatih sekeras mungkin, namun hasil akhir seolah tidak sebanding dengan kerja kerasnya dan lebih membuatnya kesal adalah Naruto bilang ingin menepati janji jika Sasuke memenangkan pertandingan, sedangkan Naruto tidak menampakan tanda-tanda mengingat percakapan mereka tadi pagi ditelepon.

"Kau beruntung Naruto peduli padamu. Jika tidak, bukan hanya satu tangan, tapi dua tanganmu aku patahkan." Desis Gaara tajam pada Sasuke, saat Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda itu untuk keluar.

"Gaara..." Panggil Naruto dengan suara memelas, "Jangan bertengkar lagi. Biarkan aku merawat Sasuke dulu." Tatapan memelaspun Naruto berikan pada Gaara.

Tak kuat dengan tatapan kucing terbuang milik Naruto, Gaara mendesah berat. "Baiklah... Baiklah... Urus saja Sasuke-mu. Aku tidak peduli jika kau dikatai dia lagi, tapi jangan harap dia akan baik-baik saja setelah mengataimu." Kali ini Gaara mendengus.

Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar dan berlari untuk memeluk Gaara, tapi langkah Naruto tertahan, tangannya dicengkram erat oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala, menolak ide Naruto untuk memeluk Gaara.

"Tsk! Cemburu? Tenang saja, Naruto itu anakku yang kau butuhkan sekarang itu restuku. Seenaknya melarang anak memeluk orangtua-nya sendiri." Gaara berdicih menatap Sasuke tajam, sedang Naruto mendesah dengan kelakuan Gaara. Sasuke? Jangan ditanya lagi, tentu saja sekarang alisnya bertaut bingung karena perkataan Gaara.

Dengan seringgaian usilnya, Gaara melewati Sasuke dan memeluk Naruto erat. "Anakku... Aku harus pergi dulu, sebelum kesabaranku habis karena tingkah si brengsek ini." Decih Gaara ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan Sasuke. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan sampai pemuda ayam ini menerkammu. Kesayanganmu ini pergi dulu. _Jya ne_ ~" Gaara berujar sambil mencium pipi Naruto sekilas dan keluar ruangan dengan tawa antagonis.

Sasuke mendesis kesal sedang pipi Naruto bersemu merah dengan tingkah Gaara.

 _Bagaimana jika Sasuke salah paham dengan sikap Gaara barusan? Gaara benar-benar penuh kejutan, ttebayo!_

"Kau tidak ada hubungan dengan pand-..."

"KAMI TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN APAPUN SELAIN SAHABAT, _TTEBAYO_!"

SIAL! Rutuk Naruto lagi, ia menjawab terlalu cepat. Kalau begini Sasuke pasti sudah bisa menebak kalau ia menyukai petenis yang ada di depannya ini.

"Hooo..." Nada suara Sasuke terdengar menggoda, Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Apa itu artinya kau ingin mempunyai hubungan lebih dari sahabat denganku, _dobe_?"

"DIAM!" Sekali lagi teriakan Naruto memenuhi kamar mandi dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke menutup telinganya karena dengungan suara cempreng itu. Sasuke mengerang tertahan.

"Makanya _teme_ jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh! Sekarang ikuti aku lalu biarkan aku membersihkan dan mengobati lukamu dulu..." Kata Naruto lagi dengan suara lebih pelan. Dengan pipi dan telinga memerah lebih dari tomat, Naruto menarik tangannya yang memegang tangan Sasuke, lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang memegang tangan Naruto karena tadi menahan Naruto agar tidak memeluk Gaara.

 _Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Naruto..._ Bisik Sasuke dalam hati sambil tersenyum lebar. Apalagi, Naruto kembali memapahnya. Tentu saja posisi mereka semakin dekat.

Senyuman Sasuke tetap bertahan diwajahnya sampai Naruto selesai membersihkan dan mengobati lukanya.

" _Dobe?_ " Panggil Sasuke hati-hati.

"Hm?" Jawab Naruto yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke sambil memiringkan kepala. Mata biru itu berkedip bingung.

 _Kamisama, aku ingin menciumnya..._ Sadar dengan pemikirannya, Sasuke menggelengkan kepala keras. Sasuke bahkan lupa kalau saat ini sedang bersedih karena kekalahannya.

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, jangan memanggil dan melihatku seperti itu, _teme_..." Naruto memandang Sasuke seolah ada ekor tumbuh dikepala Sasuke. "Sudahlah, aku ingin memberitahu Kakashi- _san_ untuk mengantarmu pulang." Lanjut Naruto lagi sambil berusaha berdiri.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto kembali duduk.

"Jangan panggil siapa pun dulu." Suara Sasuke memang terdengar tenang, tapi cukup membuat darah Naruto berdesir. "Biarkan kita berdua seperti ini tanpa gangguan orang lain karena aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Bertanya? Bertanya apa?" Alis Naruto bertaut.

"Sebelum kau tertidur setelah aku meneleponmu, apa kau ingat sesuatu?"

Sekali lagi alis Naruto bertaut, menunjukkan ekspresi sangat bingung. "Ingat apa? Bukankah telepon terputus setelah aku menyuruhmu beristirahat?" Sekarang giliran matanya yang berkedip bingung.

Sasuke mengerang, sudah menduga kalau Naruto melupakan perkataannya sendiri padahal itu perkataan penting yang membuat Sasuke berdebar dan kepayang sampai rasanya terbang ke langit ketujuh.

Sialan!

"Kau benar-benar melupakan pengakuanmu sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara mengintimidasi dan menarik kursinya semakin mendekat kearah Naruto.

Entah keberapa kalinya hari ini, Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Berpikir dengan suara rendah Sasuke dan jarak sedekat ini membuat Naruto kesulitan mengingat secara menyeluruh kejadian telepon tersebut.

Apa kebiasaannya yang berbicara jujur saat hampir terlelap membuatnya mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke?

Tapi,

Sesuatu itu apa?

Pasrah, akhirnya Naruto menggeleng kepala.

"Benar kau melupakannya?" Tanya Sasuke semakin mengeser kursinya mendekat sampai kedua pahanya menghimpit kedua paha Naruto.

Ketika Naruto ingin bergerak, Sasuke semakin menghimpit kedua kakinya. Sial bagi Naruto karena dia terkurung antara tembok dan Sasuke. Kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri benar-benar hilang. Sekali lagi Naruto pasrah dan menggelengkan kepala sangat lemah.

"Biar aku ingatkan dengan satu petunjuk..." Kali ini bukan kursi yang ditarik untuk memdekat, tapi Sasuke memajukan kepalanya. Ketika hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, Sasuke mengeser kepalanya untuk mensejajarkan dengan telinga Naruto. Sesaat Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat telinga Naruto yang memerah.

"-Semalam saat aku bertanya mengenai perasaanmu. Kau bilang kau mengakuinya dan tidak membantah lagi..." Sasuke menjauhkan kepala untuk menatap Naruto yang kini menutup mata erat, alis bertaut dan menahan nafas. Sasuke tahu karena dada Naruto-nya tidak bergerak turun naik.

Kepala Naruto pusing seolah berputar, mencium aroma parfum bercampur keringat dan suara Sasuke begitu dekat dengan indra pendengarannya sungguh sangat tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantung imutnya. Jadi, Naruto memilih menahan nafas dan menutup mata untuk menetralisir jantungnya yang seakan ingin melompat keluar dari mulut.

Beberapa menit lamanya sampai kelopak mata Naruto terbuka dan bola matanya melebar.

" _Apa kau menyukaiku?_ "

 _"Ya... Aku menyukaimu dan tidak akan membantah lagi..."_

" _Jika aku memenangkan kejuaran ini, maukah kau... Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Naruto?_ "

 _"Hm... Aku mau, Uchiha Sasuke..."_

 _Damnit!_ Kenapa dia bisa berbicara sejujur itu?!

"Aku... Mengingatnya..." Naruto berbisik hampir tak terdengar.

"Kau mengingatnya?!" Suara Sasuke terdengar tak percaya. Bahkan suara itu sedikit melengking. Tapi, melihat Naruto yang mengangguk kepala membuat Sasuke yakin telinganya memang tidak salah dengar.

"Tapi, jangankan memenangkan kejuaran ini, masuk final pun tidak bisa." Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang berbisik sangat pelan. "Karena aku kalah, kau boleh pergi, tidak perlu menepati janji sepihak ini dan bebas dari aku selamanya." Sasuke beranjak bangun untuk meninggalkan Naruto.

"Apa-apaan sih kau _temee_?!" Bentak Naruto kesal dan dengan kekuatan penuh, ia menarik pemuda itu sampai duduk kembali di depannya. "Kenapa memutuskan sepihak seperti itu? Kenapa tidak tanya dahulu pendapatku? Lalu kau pikir aku ini manusia macam apa yang membatalkan janji? Itu bukan janji sepihak, _temeee_! Aku memang melupakannya, tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau pikir aku main-main? Aku serius! Kenapa malah kau yang mempersulit keadaan?!-"

Sasuke tahu Naruto itu bisa berbicara panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan nafas. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke _speechless_ melainkan kata-kata Naruto terdengar serius dan menyakinkan. Oh jangan lupa kedua tangan _tan_ itu juga sudah berpindah dan menangkup pipi Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke rasa ia bisa kehilangan nafas saat ini juga.

"-Apa aku tidak pantas diperjuangkan sehingga kau menyerah semudah itu?" Suara Naruto menyenduh. Mata Sasuke membola terkejut. Tidak menyangka Naruto bisa berpikir sampai seperti itu. Sasuke berpikir jika Naruto mengatakan menyukai dan mau menjadi kekasihnya hanya karena paksaan dirinya saja. Sama seperti saat ia memaksa Naruto untuk menjadi _ball person_ pribadinya.

Sasuke menyentuh kedua tangan Naruto yang menangkup pipinya."Aku tida-..."

"Jadi benar seperti itu? Baiklah... Aku memang cuma remaja labil dengan perasaan sepihak dan tidak patut untuk diperjuangkan petenis idola seper-"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti, mata membola sangat lebar, jantungnya memompa kencang, darah berdesir dan nafas tercekat.

Naruto butuh oksigen! Lima tabung oksigen sekarang juga!

Benarkah Sasuke sedang menciumnya?!

Demi apa Sasuke mencium sambil menutup mata?! Meski hanya disudut bibirnya, tapi itu cukup membuat seluruh saraf tubuh Naruto mendadak mati fungsi.

Apa Naruto baru saja bermimpi disiang bolong? Seseorang tolong tampar Naruto sekarang juga agar bisa terbangun segera.

Ciuman itu bertahan berapa menit sampai akhirnya Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Naruto.

"Kau berbicara terlalu banyak..." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang mampu meleburkan hati Naruto, "Ini bukan mimpi, sayang." Sasuke terkekeh sendiri dengan ekspresi lucu Naruto.

Naruto malah melonggo karena panggilan 'sayang' yang baru saja digunakan Sasuke untuknya.

Oke mungkin pendengaran Naruto juga masih mati fungsi, sehingga mendengar Sasuke menyebut kata _sayang_.

"Ini bukan sepihak... Kita berdua cuma salah paham lalu siapa bilang kau tidak pantas untukku? Hatiku yang menentukan bukan orang lain..." Jelas Sasuke sambil mengelus telapak tangan Naruto dengan jempol tangannya yang tidak terluka.

"Apa kau baru saja menciumku?" Tanya Naruto seolah otak mungil barunya saja bisa bekerja dengan normal setelah gagal fungsi karena _shock_. Telunjuk Naruto menunjuk bekas tempat ciuman Sasuke iris birunya berkedip cepat dan berulang kali.

"Jika kau menyebut itu ciuman." Ujar Sasuke ringan sambil mengangkat bahu. Selang beberapa saat seringgaian diwajahnya melebar. "Sebenarnya meleset. Ciuman itu seharusnya tepat dibibirmu lalu aku sedikit meluma-..."

Satu pukulan keras Naruto berikan dengan sukacita dikepala Sasuke menggunakan tangannya yang bebas.

"Apa-apan kau, _dobe_?!" Mata Sasuke melotot protes, ia mengelus kepala sambil meringgis. Naruto memukul cukup keras.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, _teme_!" Bentak Naruto tidak mau kalah. "Kepala itu memang harus dipukul keras agar otak miringmu bisa kembali ke posisinya!" Kali ini Naruto mendengus kesal. "Bisa-bisa bicara seperti itu terang-terangan."

Sekali lagi Sasuke menyeringai, "Jadi, kau ingin aku berbicara denganmu seperti itu ditempat gelap-gelapan?"

Sial! Naruto merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa lagi-lagi pilihan katanya salah, sih?!

Atau Sasuke _teme_ ini yang pintar membalikkan kata-kata Naruto?

"Bukan seperti itu, _teme_... Bukannya aku ingin bicara ditempat gelap ta-..." Ucapan Naruto terhenti karena senyuman diwajah Sasuke yang kelihatan sekali ingin menggodanya. "Aaarrrggghhhh! Kenapa susah sekali menjelaskan padamu?" Naruto menjambak rambut pirangnya frustarsi. " _Temeee_ berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, _ttebayo_! Jika tidak, aku pergi sekarang juga!" Naruto benar-benar berdiri dari kursinya untuk meninggalkan Sasuke.

Niat yang sebenarnya sih ingin melarikan diri.

Melihat Naruto yang serius dengan ucapannya, buru-buru Sasuke ikut berdiri dan menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Aku bercanda..." Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Kita selesaikan masalah ini dulu, oke?"

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali menolak. Tapi, Sasuke yang berbicara sambil merapikan rambutnya itu membuat Naruto terlena sekaligus terhipnotis sehingga mengangguk dan mengikuti permintaan Sasuke dengan mudah.

 _Terkutuklah pesona dan sikap manis Sasuke!_ Naruto mengutuk dalam hati. Sikap Sasuke membuat Naruto merasa dirinya lebih bodoh dari keledai. Kata guru sastranya, 'keledai tidak akan jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya'. Nah, Naruto malah terjatuh berulang kali karena pesona sialannya Sasuke.

Mungkin saat ini keledai sedang menertawakan kebodohan dirinya.

Naruto mendesah berat, "Kau ingin kita bicara apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Tatapan mata Sasuke berubah menjadi serius. "Aku tidak berhasil sampai final. Apa rasa suka dan perjanjian itu masih berlaku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara harap-harap cemas.

Dengusan kasar Naruto terdengar, "Kan kau yang mengatakan terlebih dahulu ingin menjadikan aku kekasihmu jika menang. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan seperti itu. Tanpa menang pun aku tetap mau menjadi kekasihmu, kok-..."

 _Crap_! Mulut Naruto sepertinya butuh perekat otamatis sehingga bisa ditutup sebelum berbicara jujur seperti tadi. Lihat saja, akibat bicara jujur seringgaian Sasuke malah semakin lebar dan mengerikan.

"Benarkah?"

Dewa Jashin! Naruto ingin sekali menghapus seringgaian diwajah Sasuke dengan sesuatu yang kotor.

"Hentikan seringgaian jelek itu baru aku mau bicara!" Ancam Naruto dan sukses membuat Sasuke memasang wajah serius dan sukses juga membuat Naruto terkekeh geli dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mengikuti mau mu. Jadi, sekarang katakan yang sebenarnya." Ada nada memaksa disuara Sasuke.

Naruto mendesah. "Seperti kataku sebelumnya. Tanpa menangpun aku mau. Tapi, kau yang memutuskan ingin menang dulu baru mengatakannya. Jadi aku berkesimpulan mungkin itu bisa menjadi penyemangatmu untuk menang dan memilih untuk menunggu saja. Sialnya kau cidera dan malah patah semangat."

"Maafkan aku karena menyalahkanmu." Ucap Sasuke tulus.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Bukan keinginanmu untuk cidera, kan? Kau masih bertingkah lumayan normal jika _stress_. Kalau aku? Pasti sudah berteriak, mencabut habis rambut dikepalaku dan makan _ramen_ super pedas seperti orang gila." Dengus Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke tertawa.

Naruto terdiam, ini pertama kali Sasuke tertawa dan itu sanggup membuat Naruto sangat yakin jika ia memang menyukai Sasuke.

"Jadi apa perjanjian tentang memenangkan kejuaraan lalu menjadikanmu kekasihku masih berlaku?" Tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya.

"Aku sudah bilang, tanpa menang kejuaraan ini pun aku tetap mau menjadi kekasihmu..." Naruto mendengus lagi.

"Tidak... Aku tidak mau menarik perkataanku. Aku ingin menang lalu kau menjadi kekasihku dengan ikatan lebih serius." Ucap Sasuke mantap. "Maukah kau menunggu sampai aku menang ditahun depan, Naruto?"

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang tertawa, "Apa ini sejenis lamaran?"

"Anggap saja begitu..." Sasuke mengangkat bahu ringan.

"Lalu bagaimana jika kau kalah?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata menyipit tajam.

"Kau mendoakanku untuk kalah?" Sasuke ikut menyipitkan matanya, "Tahun depan aku akan menang!"

"Percaya diri sekali..."

"Uchiha Sasuke memang selalu percaya diri."

"Lalu kau ingin aku cuma menunggu sampai tahun depan? Bagaimana jika aku menemukan kekasih yang lain?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kau tidak akan menemukan yang lain, kau sudah terjebak bersamaku selamanya. Lagi pula, tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari aku. Aku pilihan terbaik untukmu!"

"Ya, Uchiha Sasuke dengan rasa percaya dirinya yang berlebihan." Naruto tertawa sekali lagi, dalam hatinya lega. Jika Sasuke sudah berbicara seperti ini, artinya beban akibat kekalahan sudah mulai berkurang.

"Kau mau kan menungguku, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

"Tentu saja, _ttebayo_!" Jawab Naruto dengan suara sedikit dikeraskan. "Awas saja kalau tahun depan kau tidak menang! Ah tidak, awas saja jika cideramu semakin parah dan tidak mengikuti kejuaraan ini ditahun depan." Dengan pipi memerah Naruto menundukkan kepala. "Jika kau lolos saja sampai masuk wembolden, aku tidak apa-apa."

Senyum Sasuke mengembang, gemas dengan sikap Naruto. "Naru- _dobe_ ku." Rasanya Sasuke ingin mencubit pipi gembil Naruto.

"Ralat aku bukan Naru- _dobe_ mu, _teme_! Aku kan baru resmi menjadi kekasih terikatmu tahun depan..." Protes Naruto sambil menepis tangan Sasuke yang ingin memcubit pipinya.

"Sama saja, tahun depan atau pun sekarang kau tetap kekasihku. Lagian kita sudah berciuman tadi." Ujar Sasuke keras kepala.

"Kau ini egois sekali sih, _temeeee_! Dan jangan menyebut kata ciuman!" Sekali lagi Naruto protes dengan suara melengkingnya plus wajah memerah karena kata-kata frontal Sasuke. "Terus untuk apa melakukan perjanjian ini, huh?!" Tanya lanjut dengan suara yang masih melengking.

" _Well,_ tentu saja untuk membuatmu tidak bisa melarikan diri karena terikat perjanjian ini."

Naruto memutar bola matanya kesal. Benarkan Sasuke itu egois?

"Ya... ya terserah kau sajalah, _teme_! Anggap saja aku kekasihmu sekarang, tapi lebih resminya saat kau menang nanti. Aku rasa kepalaku terbentur karena mau menjadi kekasih-..."

"-Serius kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?!" Sasuke memotong cepat perkataan Naruto karena merasa terkejut dan bahagia diwaktu bersamaan.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda tadi? Tentu saja sekarang kita sepasang kekasih dan benar-benar kekasih terikat ditahun depan seperti keinginanmu. Kau pikir kenapa aku tidak langsung memukulmu saat menciumku tadi, hu -... Sasukeee, kenapa dengan senyuman anehmu itu?" Naruto memotong sendiri perkataanya karena merasa senyuman Sasuke terlihat sangat aneh saat ini.

"Karena kita sepasang kekasih sekarang, bolehkah aku menciummu sekali lagi dengan sedikit melumat bi-... Arrgghhh kenapa kau memukul pinggangku, _dobe_?!" Sasuke berteriak protes karena Naruto memukul pinggangnya dengan keras.

"Itu karena bicaramu mulai melantur." Jawab Naruto dengan galak, tapi pipinya memerah. "Jangan berbuat aneh-aneh jika kita belum terikat sepenuhnya."

"Jadi aku boleh berbuat aneh-aneh jika kita sudah terikat, hm _dobe_?" Sasuke semakin ingin menggoda Naruto.

"Brengsek!" Naruto mengumpat. Bukan karena Sasuke yang selalu pintar membalik kata-katanya, tapi Naruto mengumpat karena lagi-lagi pilihan katanya salah. "Jangan macam-macam, _teme_! Kau ingin cidera pinggang juga rupanya." Kata Naruto lagi, tangannya berayun seolah ingin memukul pinggang Sasuke.

"Tidak... Aku yang akan membuatmu cidera pinggang di atas tempat tidurku sampai berjalan terseok." Sasuke menjawab dengan seringgai iblisnya.

Wajah Naruto merah padam, ia sangat mengerti kearah mana ucapan Sasuke. "Kau brengsek, Sasuke... Sepertinya sudah saatnya kita pulang agar kepalamu tidak berpikir kotor lagi." Naruto bergerak untuk menjauh dari Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu malah menahan bahu Naruto sehingga mereka kembali duduk berdekatan.

"Jangan menjauh, Naruto..." Suara Sasuke sangat pelan, "Aku butuh kekuatan dan penopang saat ini."

Naruto terdiam menatap Sasuke dalam. Meski sempat bercanda dan tertawa, ternyata Sasuke masih merasa terbeban. Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu mengulur tangannya untuk membelai surai hitam pekat milik Sasuke dengan jemarinya. Sasuke mendongkak untuk menatap tepat dimata biru yang dari awal sudah mempesonannya.

"Aku tidak akan menjauh, meski sekalipun kau ingin aku menjauh." Naruto masih tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Sasuke dan Sasuke tidak bisa menahan rasa gembira yang menyebar diseluruh tubuhnya. "-Aku juga bisa membantu menjadi penopang dan kekuatanmu. Yakinlah aku akan menjadi kekasih terikatmu, meski cerobah dan sedikit cerewet, tapi aku ini kekasih yang super baik, loh..." Lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum bangga, mempromosikan kehebatan diri sendiri.

Sekali lagi Sasuke tertawa, "Ya kekasih super baik yang meledak-ledak." Tawa Sasuke berganti dengan senyuman penuh maksud," Jika kau kekasih yang super baik, buktikan dengan satu ciuman..." Pinta Sasuke sambil memonyongkan bibir dan menutup matanya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya jengah, kenapa Sasuke jadi sering menyebut kata cium?

Semenit kemudian Naruto tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak mau menciummu disitu, tapi disini..." Ujar Naruto dengan nada main-main.

Mendengar itu, alis Sasuke bertaut, sebelah matanya terbuka dan belum sempat bertanya maksud Naruto, satu kecupan cepat dan ringan mendarat dilehernya, tepat di tato koma miliknya.

Kedua mata Sasuke terbuka, membola sempurna seolah bisa keluar sewaktu-waktu.

Naruto tertawa lepas, lucu dengan Sasuke yang membeku. "Makanya jangan anggap remeh aku." Naruto masih tertawa.

 _Oh Naruto kau seorang teaser_!

" _Dobe..._ " Suara Sasuke terdengar rendah dan mengancam. "Kau melakukan kesalahan. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi."

"Hm... Aku tahu itu kesalahan..." Naruto terkekeh geli. "Tapi, jika itu membuatmu tidak memaksakan diri dan mau merawat cideramu, aku tidak keberatan."

Senyuman Sasuke mengembang.

"Tapi bukannya aku mengijinkanmu untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak padaku, ya!" Potong Naruto cepat," Setidaknya sampai kau lolos seleksi wembolden dan jika bisa memenangkannya" Suara Naruto mengecil. "Setelah itu kau boleh... Menciumku..." Ucap Naruto dengan jeda panjang sebelum kata _menciumku_ dan diakhiri dengan menunduk malu.

 _Apa yang kau katakan barusan, Naruto bakaaaaa!_ Naruto menjerit tak terkendali dalam hati. _Apa kau baru saja menyerahkan dirimu?_

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku juga tidak mau mengapa-apakanmu." Ucapan ini disambut cibiran Naruto.

"-Setidaknya untuk sekarang." Tambah Sasuke secepat kilat. Kali ini Naruto mendelik. "Jangan kuatir, kau akan ku jaga sampai kita benar-benar serius..."

Oke... Okey! Naruto meleleh mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Seperti lilin yang dicairkan.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menarik Naruto mendekat dalam pelukan lembut. Meski mereka masih dalam posisi duduk, pelukan itu tetap terasa nyaman. " _Well_ , setelah terikat serius barulah aku berbuat tidak-tidak padamu." Lanjut Sasuke lagi, kali ini dengan seringgai andalannya.

Mendengar itu, Naruto mendengus lalu kepalanya bergerak dan mengigit bahu Sasuke. Tidak terlalu kuat, namun Sasuke bertingkah seolah Naruto mengigit dengan kuat sampai membuatnya meringgis.

"Gigitan itu... Apa kau sengaja menandaiku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil terkekeh. Baru saja Naruto ingin membuka mulutnya untuk protes, Sasuke memperat pelukannya sehingga membuat kata-kata protes Naruto terhenti begitu saja.

"Aku bercanda, _dobe_..." Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Naruto. " Dan maafkan aku karena sempat bersifat kasar tadi..." Kali ini Sasuke mendesah berat. Sungguh ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Bukan masalah..." Gumam Naruto dan merapatkan kepalanya dibahu tegap Sasuke.

"Kau menyukaiku, kan?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Ia ingin meyakani perasaan Naruto padanya dan senyuman lebar tidak bisa ditahannya ketika Naruto mengangguk membalas pertanyaannya.

"Tunggu aku, sayang... Tunggu aku sampai aku menjadi petenis profesional."

"Hm... Aku menunggumu." Jawab Naruto sangat pelan, berbisik di bawah telinga Sasuke.

"Kekasihku..." Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Hm..." Jawab Naruto juga ikut tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka _ball person_ yang awalnya hanya bertemu pandang lalu berbuat kesalahan dan berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke tidak pernah menyesal mengorbankan rasa malunya dengan meminta panitia untuk menjadikan Naruto _ball person_ pribadi dan ia akan menganggap kecerobohan Naruto tidak pernah ada, karena pada akhirnya Naruto adalah pemuda yang dengan mudah menyeimbaingi sikapnya, memperhatikan dan menyadari keadaannya lalu Naruto juga yang masih keras kepala, membentaki bahkan merawatnya walaupun ia sudah bersikap tidak adil dan kekanak-kanakan.

Sebaliknya Naruto yang awalnya hanya terpesona dengan fisik Sasuke. Meski Naruto juga menganggap Sasuke orang menyebalkan, Namun lama-lama kelamaan ia menyadari tingkah konyol mereka malah membuat ia jatuh pada Sasuke dalam artian sesungguhnya.

Mereka memang sempat salah paham tentang perasaan suka mereka, kadang menyindir dan bersifat kasar, tapi bukankah itu semua menguji keseriusan rasa suka mereka?

Tidak ada jalan yang mulus tanpa kerikil. Kekalahan Sasuke pun hanya kerikil yang bisa Sasuke lalui dan membuatnya semakin berlatih kemudian menjadi petenis profesional.

 _Well_ , rasa suka bisa muncul kapan saja ditempat tak terduga. Seperti Naruto yang terjebak menjadi _ball person_ Sasuke, yang menurutnya punya rasa percaya diri tinggi, menyebalkan, keras kepala dan suka menyindir, tapi tampan dan Sasuke yang terjebak rasa suka pada _ball person_ Naruto si ceroboh, meledak-ledak dan suka beradu mulut, tapi manis.

Dengan demikian kisah petenis muda Uchiha Sasuke dan _ball person_ Uzumaki Naruto sebagai sepasang kekasih dimulai dan itu berawal dengan tenis diakhiri dengan cinta.

.

.

.

 _ **THE END**_

.

.

.

 **Omake :**

Diluar ruangan Sasuke, Kakashi berdiri di depan pintu itu dengan pintu yang terbuka beberapa centi.

"Apa aku masuk saja, ya?" Tanya Kakashi lebih pada diri sendiri. "TSK! Kapan drama picisan tidak laku mereka selesai?! Sial! Kenapa tadi sewaktu keluar aku tidak membawa barang-barangku saja sekalian?-" Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengumpat.

"-Sekarang aku malah terlihat seperti paman mesum _single_ yang menonton keponakannya pacaran." Kali ini Kakashi malah merutuki kesialan sekaligus merutuki statusnya yang masih _single_.

"Masuk! Masuk saja biar sekalian ku patahkan kedua kaki ayam sialan itu!" Raung Gaara menahan kekesalan. "Bisa-bisanya si brengsek itu berbicara hal-hal mesum di depan Naru-kesayanganku!" Keringat membanjiri seluruh wajah Kakashi. Nah, ini juga yang menahan Kakashi untuk tidak masuk ruangan Sasuke.

Menahan Gaara yang mengamuk sejak adegan Sasuke mencium dan berbicara mesum di depan Naruto.

Sebenarnya Kakashi bisa saja membiarkan Gaara masuk, tapi Kakashi berpikir dengan kondisi Gaara yang seperti ini, bisa saja Gaara masuk dan mengamuk. Kakashi tidak peduli jika satu pukulan dilayangkan Gaara gratis diwajah keponakan tidak tahu dirinya itu. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Gaara sampai kehilangan akal sehat dan menghancurkan ruangan petenis?

Kakashi kan tidak mau ganti rugi. Enak saja!

"Biarkan aku masuk! Biarkan aku masuk, Kakashi- _san_! Ayam sialan! Jangan macam-macam didalam sana!" Memang Gaara tidak begitu keras berbicara, tapi aura membunuhnya sangat kuat sampai rasa-rasanya tumbuhan disekitar mereka juga mati karena aura kelam itu.

"Sabar Gaara- _kun_... Sabar... Jika Sasuke berbuat macam-macam pada Naru-kesayanganmu, aku dengan senang hati membantumu mematahkan salah satu anggota tubuhnya. Jadi, kumohon tenanglah sedikit." Bujuk Kakashi dengan nada memohon. _Kumohon segera keluar dari ruangan ini, keponakan sialan! Sebelum aku tidak bisa menahan panda mengamuk ini lagi!_ Lanjut Kakashi dalam hati dengan diri imajinernya mengeluarkan air mata.

.

.

.

"Um... Sasuke?" Panggil Naruto masih dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Gaara mengamuk diluar..." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Biar saja..." Sasuke berkata ringan, tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Aku sengaja biar panda posesif itu tahu kau milikku mulai saat ini!"

"APA?! _TEMEEE!_ KAU SENGAJA, YA?" Teriak Naruto masih didalam pelukan Sasuke. Itu artinya Naruto berteriak tepat di bawah telinga Sasuke.

Refleks Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menutup kedua telinganya. " _Dobeee..._ Kau ingin aku tuli, huh?!"

" _Gomen_..." Naruto terkekeh.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, tapi beberapa detik kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

 _Keponakan keparat! Sampai kapan kalian berhenti bermain-main dengan keselamatanku diluar sini?_

 _Poor_ Kakashi, masih berusaha menenangkan Gaara yang mengamuk.

.

.

.

 _ **End Of Omake.**_

.

.

.

 _Note :_

*Souffle adalah hidangan manis dan lembut yang terbuat dari telur kocok dan bahan-bahan lain lalu dipanggang.

* _Pantry_ : Dapur bersih dan kering untuk menyimpan makanan jadi.

.

.

.

Cuap-cuap Yua :

Dengan demikian ch ini, ch tujuh, _From Tennis With Love_ tamat *lap keringat dipelipis* Terima kasih buat _reviewers_ , kalian pendukung setia hubungan SasuNaru dan itu membuat saya semangat untuk tetap menulis dari awal sampai akhir kisah mereka di fic ini.

Sebenarnya ch ini gabungan dari dua ch makanya _update_ -nya lama *haha* pas mau dibuat _to be continued_ -nya, saya malah kebingungan bagian mana yang harus di- _cut_ biar pas. Akhirnya ya saya putuskan untuk dibuat satu ch saja dan ch ini seluruhnya menyentuh 11k + dan 39 halaman untuk _story_ -nya saja.

Saya berencana menambah satu ch untuk epilog dan sedang mencari inspirasi~~ Mohon dukungannya~

Oh iya, terima kasih buat yang nge-pm menunggu di- _update_ nya fic ini. Maaf ya kelamaan. Yang pm minta akun sosial saya, silahkan berkunjung ke bio saya. Saya tunggu cuap-cuapnya. ^^

Semoga ch ini membuat _readers_ sekalian puas meski humornya berkurang ^^

.

.

.

 **Q & A**

Q : Shiro-theo21

A : Terima kasih, saya memang menyukai tenis jadi saya pikir sekalian saja berbagi biar ada unsur tenis sesuai judulnya... Ok ini sudah dilanjutkan, ya...

Q : yassir2374

A : Sebenarnya saya suka _seme_ yang seolah-olah bisa baca pikiran _uke-_ nya. Terus kalau dilihat-lihat Sasuke cocok juga jadi _seme_ 'pembaca pikiran' makanya dibuat seperti itu.

Q : versetta

A : Ch ini sudah ada kan aksi Neji buat Gaara? Sayangnya Neji masih harus berjuang lagi *khukuku*

Q : SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki

A : ShikaKiba sudah ada nih di ch ini. Tapi, Shika cuma disebutin saja. *Haha*

Q : Meli Channie

A : Mereka sudah jadian di ch ini *tebar menyan* Mereka memang pasangan absurd.

Q : snluv

A : Rencana awal memang 3-4 ch, tapi saya pikir bakal kepanjangan. Jadi, saya putuskan ch ini tamat ditambah 1 ch buat epilog :3

Q : Grey378

A : Ini, ch ini sudah tamat ^^ waduh, sampai nikah? Punya banyak anak? Haha tidak kepikiran sampai situ.

Q : nathaniasskck

A : Enggak, itu janji Sasuke buat dirinya sendiri. Jika Sasuke menang mau jadiin Naruto kekasihnya gitu...

Q : KJhwang

A : Nah, Neji sudah mulai bereaksi tuh di ch ini... ShikaKiba sudah jelas kan statusnya?

Q : D.A.P

A : Mereka sudah jadian di ch ini *banzaiii* tapi sayangnya saya tidak berencana sampai mereka menikah :/

Q : Rizky2568

A : Pertama sih terpesona aja. Tapi, karena direcokin Sasuke terus lama-lama jadi suka deh Naruto-nya *klasik banget, ya?*

Q : Cha. e. sho

A : Gaara sama Neji sudah muncul ini *grin*

.

.

.

 _ **Special Thanks For Reviewers:**_

Shiro-theo21, michhazz, Habibah794, yassir2374, myungricho, versetta, Nikeisha Farras, uzumakinamikazehaki, Lhiae932, Rin SNL, cheonsa19, Revhanaslowfujosh, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, dwi. yuliani. 562, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Meli Channie, Aiko Vallery, snluv, Haehyuk931, liaajahfujo, gyumin4ever, Grey378, Guest (1), nathaniasskck, Elan, KJhwang, shiroi. 144, ComeNLoveMe, D.A.P, Guest, Rizky2568, meow, Guest (2), Cha. e. sho, Guest (3), Guest (4), Guest(5), uzumakiey resty tafrijian, Guest (6), Guest (7), Guest (8), Guest (9), Guest(10), Guest (11), Guest (12) & Guest (13)

Mudah-mudahan tidak ada yang terlewat...

Dan Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ depan (Epilog)~ Jangan bosan untuk RnR juga di ch tujuh ini...

 _And the least not the last,,,_

 _ **Our Ship Doesn't Need A Canon For It To Sail!**_

~29/04/2016~


End file.
